


A Place Called Home (DreamSMP)

by Ruth4nne



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, l'manberg - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Lore - Freeform, Pogtopia, RP, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth4nne/pseuds/Ruth4nne
Summary: The entirety of the Dream SMP but if it were a novel. It is a work in progress, but I will post finished chapters as soon as possible. I have been trying to catch up since I started so I may have skipped ahead in many places to get caught up.
Kudos: 2





	1. The L'Manberg Election

**Author's Note:**

> I am just putting this here to see if this style of writing the SMP is interesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An election held to stop the takeover of one tyrant. This doesn't prevent the up rise of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completed chapter and probably the start of this entire story. I would love to write about the disc war and everything before, but that was months ago and I can only write so much while also keeping up with current lore. So here you go.

Tubbo looks up at the early morning sky and sighs. His head rests on Tommy's shoulder, his legs curled up under him. He takes hold of Tommy's hand and gives it a small squeeze. Tommy turns to look at his best friend, giving a soft smile of satisfaction.

Trying not to disturb Tubbo, Tommy leans over the 2 of them and reaches for the jukebox, pulling it between them. Inside, he slips in Cat, letting the soft melody travel through their bodies and over the land that surrounds them. Tubbo turns to look up at Tommy as the morning sun reflects in his eyes.

“Do you remember the disc war. And afterward how we followed Wilbur and we made L’Manberg,” Tubbo starts shyly, fidgeting with his hands on his lap. Tommy gives a nod for him to continue.

“From the beginning. It has been you and me.” He smiles fondly at the memories. “We may have had our quarrels, but with you around, we have never had a dull moment.” Reaching into his pocket, Tommy gasps.

“That’s why I wanted to give you something. For good luck.” He holds out his palm to reveal a small wooden fish.

“Are you sure?” Tommy asks, knowing the importance of the little toy. Tubbo nods firmly, so Tommy shrugs and takes it in his hands, pocketing it gratefully. 

“I have something else,” Tubbo admits. Tommy looks at him in confusion as he stands from the bench, reaching for Tommy's hands. He takes them and stands as well, following behind Tubbo as he leads them down the path. 

They reach the stairs that overlook L’Manberg and Tommy takes a deep breath, taking it all in, but only for a moment before Tubbo is tugging on his arm.

“Keep moving slowpoke,” he whines, causing Tommy to groan, but he follows. Tubbo pulls the 2 of them down the stairs and further along the path. They reach a part that branches off, leading to the backside of the L’Manberg walls.

“Where are you taking me Tubbo,” Tommy asks, almost tripping over tree roots that are poking out.

Tubbo hesitates. “I have been working on something. As a failsafe.”

“A failsafe. Tubbo, what do you think is going to happen-”

It’s just in case,” Tubbo intervenes, swiveling around quickly to give Tommy a reassuring look.

Tubbo continues to pull him through the thicker part of the woods before they reach a hidden hatch in the floor. Tubbo leans down and yanks up on the handle, Tommy helping curiously. He peers down as Tubbo wipes his hands on his pants.

“Does Wilbur know about this?” He asks skeptically.

Tubbo sighs dramatically as he sits down on the edge and grabs hold of the ladder. “I showed him a while back.

“And you didn’t think to show your best friend?” Tommy scoffs, crossing his arms in offense.

“If we’re lucky, we won’t even have to use it,” Tubbo says, brushing Tommy off. “Now come on.”

Taking hold of the ladder, Tommy lowers himself after Tubbo. He is surprised to see the bottom more lit up than he had seen from above. Hopping down to the bottom, it becomes clear what this place is. A bunker.

Along one of the walls sits 2 cots and a small table. On it are bundles of food, preserved as to not spoil. There is a medical kit laying in the corner and 2 lanterns hang from the ceiling, giving the small space enough light. T

Tommy runs his hands along the cold stone walls before he realizes Tubbo is already making his way back up. He hurries to catch up.

They close the hatch and cover it with leaves for good measure before walking back to the prime path where Tommy is surprised to see Wilbur sitting. His feet dangle off the side and he is sat facing the podium they will be standing on in a few hours time. The boys go to sit on either side of him.

“Tommy. Tubbo.” Wilbur greets them calmly. He gives the podium one long glance before turning his attention to Tommy.

“I don’t think I have stressed this enough,” he says genuinely. “Tommy, I am so fucking proud of you. Even if we don’t win, look where we are.” Tommy grins at the words. Turning, Wilbur faces Tubbo.

“You are like a brother to me. Thank you for being the best friend Tommy could’ve asked for.” Tubbo can’t hold back the smile creeping on his face. He gives Wilbur a firm nod and Wilbur returns the notion with a small salute.

“There’s a lot of people out there,” Wilbur speculates, watching as the seats fill up.

“Yeah.” Tommy's tone sounds nervous.

“I’m getting a bit of stage fright.”

“You will be fine Wilbur,” Tommy assures him before hopping from the path and turning to the 2 of them. “Shall we?”

“If your next words are to win an election, then yes,” Wilbur says, promptly getting to his feet and pulling Tubbo along with him. “Yes we shall.”  
~*~*~*~  
“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Wilbur proclaims loudly. He stood atop the podium in the center of L’Manberg, facing a large crowd. There are friends, and even enemies, that stand amongst each other, all awaiting one thing. The election results.

“I know we are all sitting on the edge of our seats to see who our new president will be, but first, I have to say a few words.” Wilbur turns to look at those who stand next to him, whether they are running against him or are supporting him. 

“Schlatt,” he laughs out loudly. “You’re still here. Really thought you would have been long gone by now.”

“Oh I was serious,” Schlatt smiles, a glint in his eyes. He eyes Wilbur before nodding. “May the best man win.”

Wilbur brushes off the slight undertone of Schlatts words as he turns to George and Quackity. “Can't believe you’re awake for this one.”

Quackity steps in. “Someone had to run against you,” he says with a forced smile on his face. Wilbur returns the dirty look with a smile of his own. Finally, he takes a step back and looks at the last candidate. Patting Fundy on the back, he laughs.

“Running against your old man?”

“Figured if you lost, maybe I might have a chance,” Fundy smirks, his voice playful. Bringing along someone special for the ride, he adds, pulling Niki to his side. She grins shyly.

“You too?” Wilbur sighs. Niki only shrugs, but her eyes are sparkling. Wilbur studies them for a moment before returning back to the task at hand. From his pocket, he pulls out an envelope and stares at it. He walks over to the microphone as his eyes scan the crowd.

“Inside this envelope is the name of the new President of L’Manberg.” There comes some applause and a few cheers from the audience. Wilbur's takes a deep breath as he slowly cuts open the envelope with his hand. He glances to the side and meets Tommys eyes, receiving a reassuring nod.

The paper inside slips into his hand and he holds it up for everyone to see. Another deep breath and he unfolds the paper, leaving the results open to the wind. He exhales slowly and leans in close to the microphone.

“With 9% of the vote, in fourth place,” Wilbur stifles a small chuckle. "Is Coconut 2020, or candidates Fundy and Niki.” Fundy gives an audible sigh on his left. He looks at his son and his best friend, but sees no anger or regret from either of them. They merely smile and wave before exiting the podium.

Continuing, Wilbur returns his gaze to the sheet in front of him. “Coming in with 16% of the vote, in 3rd place...Is Schlatt 2020.” At this, Tommy exhales the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He can see Wilbur do the same. Schlatt says nothing as he steps back and clasps his hands together.

“Now that only leaves the 2 main parties left for precedence,” Wilbur declares. “In second place, with 30% of the vote.” He stops for a moment, giving a long pause for suspense. “Is led by, none other than, Quackity himself.” There are shouts from the crowd, and gasps from his opponents.

“SWAG2020 has come second, which leaves POG2020, with 45% of the vote, as the new president of L’Manberg!” Tubbos vice can be heard amongst the crowd, his shouts of excitement intermingling with others.

Tommy runs over to Wilbur's side, his arms reaching around Wilbur without hesitation. He lets go and raises his fist in the air in celebration.

From behind them, George hangs his head as he leaves the podium down the stairs as Quackity goes to join Schlatt in the back. He gives Schlatt a mischievous look, but in the midst of it all, no one seems to catch it.

Wilbur grabs hold of the microphone and speaks quickly, attempting to gather everyone's attention.

“Everyone, we may have won, but there is some information that has not been made public.” Tommy freezes. He looks at Wilbur in interest. There’s a quiet that falls over the audience, leaving suspense still high in the air.

Finding the right words, Wilbur continues. “Quackity had made a deal previous to the election. The deal was that whatever happened, all votes towards SWAG2020 would go towards Schlatt2020.” There is a collective gasp in the audience, fear settling into Tommy. Schlatt and Quackity grin.

“POG2020 won with 45% of the vote, and Schlatt2020...with the combined votes, got 46% of the vote-”

“NO!” Tommy shouts out suddenly. He turns and looks at Quackity with disgust. “No.”

“Schlatt has officially won this election...with Quackity left as Vice President.”

There is shouting and clapping coming from the crowd all at once. Out of respect and dignity, Wilbur steps aside and allows Schlatt to step up to the microphone with a grim look on his face. He grabs Tommy's arm and pulls him down the podium to stand peaceful on the side.

Giving Wilbur a confused look, Tommy tries to shrug him off, but he feels Wilbur's grip tighten.

“Wilbur, what was that,” he demands quietly. Wilbur only shakes his head and motions to Schlatt standing on top. Victorious.

“WE WON!” Quackity shouts out, raising his own fist in victory. He gives the people a proud smile, stepping aside Schlatt as he prepares to make his speech.

“Well,” Schlatt starts, cracking his knuckles slowly. “That was pretty easy.” He laughs before continuing to boast about his success. “I won.” There is tension in between his words, people's breaths catching on what he might say next. 

“The day I said I was running for president, I said something I hope none of you have forgotten...I said things were going to change.” His voice booms through L’Manberg, heard by everyone. 

There is a dirty grin that overtakes his face. “I looked every citizen of L’Manberg in the eye and I said, you listen to me. This place will be a lot different when I win.” 

“I wanna drive home the idea that this celebration will be about L’Manberg.” Schlatt smiles, his arms spread wide. “A celebration of Democracy. Of law. And of the new era of peace.” His words draw gasps of surprise from the crowd. 

“My first decree,” Schlatt continues happily, “as president of L'Manberg. THE EMPEROR of this great nation,”

“Wilbur, surely not,” Tommy whispers, panicking, his voice sharp against Wilbur's throat.

“Is to revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit!”

“NO!” Niki gasps, her voice drowned out by the worried cries of others.

“Tommy, run.” Wilbur says pushing him behind his back.

“Wilbur-”

“RUN TOMMY!” Wilbur shoves Tommy forward before tossing him a potion of invisibility. He is quick to follow, Schlatts cackle fading behind them. Turning, Wilbur sees Punz coming after them, his crossbow aimed at them.

“DRINK IT TOMMY!” He shouts out quickly downing his own bottle. Both invisible they run as fast as they can to the spot Tubbo showed them before, but not before Punz takes a wild shot and it hits Wilbur right in the leg.

Wilbur holds back a cry of pain, falling to the floor and ducking behind a tree as Punz makes his way slowly hunting the 2 of them. He stares right into the empty spot where Wilbur sits before sighing and lowering his bow. 

Wilbur lets go of the breath he is holding, his leg burning from the sting of the arrow. He can do nothing but hope the potion holds long enough for Punz to declare the area clear. His breath is shallow by the time Punz disappears from his view.

In the distance, Wilbur can hear the many cries of the citizens, the ringing in his ears slowly drowning them out. His head leans back against the tree as his eyes shut for only a moment before there are hands on him dragging him along the ground. 

Wilbur is limp in Tommy's arms, his heart pounding in his chest. They are so close to the entrance and Tommy grunts from the weight, his own invisibility potion buffering in his system. 

Slowly and no longer hidden, Tommy pulls Wilbur over to the ladder. He heaves Wilbur's arm over his shoulder and uses the wall for support to carry him down deep into the underground bunker

“He’s laughing at us,” Wilbur says weakly, his arms clinging to Tommy. “It was so easy.” He says aloud the words that are repeating in his head. The bottom of the ladder is where they both collapse, the entrance to the bunker never having looked so frightening.

Wilbur forces his eyes to stay open as he feels Tommy rush to see his leg. Staring at the younger boy in the eyes, he says slowly, “he won.”

~*~*~*~

Schlatt stands tall on the podium, his eyes holding an evil glint. He grips the microphone with authority as he carries out his speech to those still stood to witness his takeover.

“Until further notice, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are merely a memory of old L’Manberg.”

“Yes sir!” Quackity shouts, cheering his president on.

“They are a reminder of the past. A relic of the darkest era this country has ever seen. And I guarantee all of you, that tonight, that era ends.” Schlatts eyes scan the audience looking for those who will cheer his name. And if some don’t, they will.

“We are entering into a new period of L’Manberg. A period of prosperity, of strength, and of unity.” Raising his fist, there are voices of agreement amongst the people.

Voice loud and boasting, Schlatt smiles. “Tubbo!” He calls. “Where’s Tubbo?”

From beside the podium, Tubbo speaks. “I’m right here,” he says, hardly loud enough to be heard over the commotion. 

“Come up here,” Schlatt invites, his arms waving him over. “Join me.”

Tubbo hesitates slightly, his feet not moving from where he stands next to the podium. He looks up in confusion.

“You are the secretary of state,” Schlatt says proudly. “That carries over under my term.”

“I’m not fired?” He asks quietly.

Schlatt laughs. “I couldn’t fire you. Your Tubbo!”

“Right. Okay.” Nodding, Tubbo takes the steps one at a time all the way to the top of the podium. 

“Take my spot Tubbo.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. You’re my right hand man.” Schlatt grins, his eyes flickering as Tubbo stands in front of the microphone. He looks at the boy. “And as my right hand man...I order you to find Tommy, “Schlatt’s teeth shine through his smile, “and show him the door.”

Tubbo stops the gasp forming from leaving his lips, his throat running dry.

“I thought you might know where they ran.” Schlatt cocks his head in a condescending manner.

Leaning into the microphone, Tubbo calls out. “Tommy, if you can hear me, please, just do as Schlatt says.” They sit quietly as his voice echoes inside the walls of L’Manberg. No one moves in anticipation, but Tommy does not come back. Tubbo looks at Schlatt with a hint of fear in his eyes.

“Don’t worry Tubbo. They will be back,” he smirks. “Won’t they?”

“Yes,” Tubbo averts his eyes and looks to the floor before agreeing. “They will.”  
~*~*~*~  
Tommy holds his head in his hands trying not to let the tears escape from his eyes. He stands wearily on the exit of the bunker. Tommy heard Tubbo speaking. 

He shakes his head as he goes back down the stairs and goes to Wilbur's side where he stands, back to the wall. His leg is held in a tourniquet. Gripping the side of the ladder, he pulls himself to his feet and looks Tommy in the eyes.

“Tubbo knows where we are and we both know he can’t stand up to Schlatt.”

Tommy has the urge to say something back, to defend his friend, but deep down, he knows it is the truth.

“Where do we go Wilbur?”

“There is a place, far away from here. I marked it in case something like this ever happened.” Taking a slow step forward, Wilbur stumbles and Tommy rushes to his side.

“Are you even capable of walking on that leg.” Tommy gives Wilbur a look of worry but Wilbur only shrugs him off.

“We have to go Tommy.” He places pressure back onto his leg and starts to limp his way up the stairs, Tommy close behind, afraid of letting Wilbur go on his own.

They make it out of the bunker unseen and slowly, staying against the walls of L’Manberg, they manage to get safely across the river. Atop a small hill is where the 2 stop, hidden well enough behind a grove of trees, but high enough to see everything.

From far away, Wilbur can see the walls being torn down, but what catches his eye is Fundy, working with the others to tear it down..

“The walls!” Wilbur cries. He looks at Tommy before looking back at Fundy. “My own son is tearing down the walls that I built to protect him!” 

Tommy looks at Wilbur in pity.

“I promised him the world Tommy. I promised him a place where he could be happy and free.”

“Will-”

“L’Manberg my unfinished symphony!” They sit in silence for a moment before Wilbur speaks again, quietly.

“Tommy, sing the anthem with me. One last time.” Wilbur grabs hold of Tommy's hand and together they look over the nation they built. They sing the lyrics that used to bring happiness to a now divided country.

I heard there was a special place  
Where men could go and emancipate  
The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers  
Well this place is real you needn’t fret  
With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret  
It’s a very big and not blown up L’Manberg  
My L’Manberg  
My L’Manberg  
My L’Manberg  
My L’Manberg

“I can’t do this anymore.” Wilbur shakes his head trying to rid the tears from his eyes. He stands weakly ignoring the helping hand Tommy offers. “Let’s just go.”

Wilbur walks ahead, his mind racing and his eyes turning glassy. He turns back a few times to check up on Tommy, quickly noticing the look of fear in his eyes. Without stopping, Tommy asks, “what's the plan now?”

“We lay low, stay in hiding. We keep friends close-“

“Wilbur your own son just betrayed you. How can we have any friends left?” Tommy cries out causing Wilbur to stop and look at him.

“I didn’t plan for this to happen,” Wilbur says angrily, his eyes soaked in sadness.

“I gave up everything for that country. I gave up my discs!”

“I gave up everything too Tommy! We are not allowed back, we have nothing. We only have each other now.” He slinks back, continuing to make his way through the thick forest they have found themselves in. 

There are tears in Tommy's eyes as his mind replays the event in his head. “Did you hear Tubbo? He stood next to the man that exiled us.” His words fill the space between them and he sees Wilbur shake his head.

“Tubbo was only doing what he needed to do to survive.” Wilbur stops walking. He looks at a small stone archway carved into the side of a hill. “Here,” he says pointedly before stepping inside the dark cave.

Wilbur collapses inside, his hand falling to his leg. Tommy looks at him worried before he sees him pat the floor beside him. Tired, Tommy sits next to him. Wilbur sighs as he looks at him. At Tommy. At the boy he was lucky enough to call his brother.

“I lost Tubbo.” Tommy starts to let the tears roll down his cheeks. “You lost Niki,” he adds. “We lost everyone.”

“We may not have lost them, but we do not know who they stand with. When the time comes, of course we want Tubbo and Niki on our side, and anyone else we can trust, but I am not ready to open up to them yet.”

Tommy nods trying his best to understand. He looks at Wilbur sadly.

“Tubbo has been ordered to hunt us down.” Wilbur says reluctantly. “I know you trust Tubbo,” he softens his tone, his hand resting on Tommys arm. “He’s your Tubbo,” He smiles. “Tub in a box, remember that?”

Tommy looks away, not quite able to meet Wilbur's eyes anymore. “I remember,” he says as tears spill down his face. “We had a life there!” Tommy cries out.

“We have no choice now! We can’t go back.”

“Will there even be a L’Manberg to go back to?”

“Not as we know it,” Wilbur replies honestly. “I am going to make Schlatt pay for this.”

“Wilbur not now-”

“Tommy I am a slow burning fuse. But I am telling you now. In a couple of weeks, I will not be the same man that Schlatt crossed.”

“Wilbur it’s only us. It’s me and you against the world.” Wilbur nods his agreement before wincing in pain. His hand moving back to his leg. He grinds his teeth together trying to will away the pain.

“Tommy I need to admit something. It’s not just us.”

“What do you mean Wilbur?” Tommy asks, his head shaking in confusion.

“There is one other person who knows about this spot.”

“WHO! Wilbur who knows where we are?”

There is a knocking on the stone outside and Wilbur smiles as a man with pink hair steps inside.

“Did someone say rebellion?”

“TECHNO!” Tommy shouts, leaping to his feet and crashing into his older brother.

Techno can do nothing but smile at the warm embrace. He looks at Tommy in his arms before looking at Wilbur who returns the gaze with warm eyes.

“Techno, help train us so we can take back L’Manberg?” Wilbur asks politely.

“I would love nothing more.” The smile on his lips fade when he sees the state of Wilbur's leg. He lets go of Tommy and goes to crouch over Wilbur, taking his leg in his hands. 

“You’ve been walking on this?” Techno gives Wilbur a look of concern. Wilbur shakes him off, pulling himself back to his feet.

“Follow me,” he says ignoring the pain and the looks he is getting.

Leading the 2 of them down a small staircase, Wilbur reveals to them an underground ravine, hollow and unexplored. “This is only the beginning,” he grins, his arms spread wide. “There is so much to be done, but first,” he locks eyes with Tommy, “I think we need to speak with Tubbo.

Tommy draws in a sharp breath. He nods silently.

“Bring him here Tommy. Can you do that?” Wilbur asks.

“I can,” he says surely, his voice confident.

“Then go. Techno and I will be here waiting for you. Please hurry back before night.” 

Techno smiles at Tommy giving him the reassurance he needed. He leaves his brothers alone in the ravine and makes his way out of the small cave that they have deemed their new home. 

Kicking up dirt and rocks in his path, he tries to go over in his head how this will work. How will he get Tubbo alone, let alone all the way out here. A good place to start would be his home, so making up his mind, that is where he walks.

The journey back to L’Manberg takes less time than before and without even realizing, he is standing in front of 2 closed doors with a sign atop that says “Property of TommyInnit.”

With a deep breath, he takes his key from his pocket, grateful that he hadn’t lost it, and inserts it, hearing a small click. He breathes in the familiar scent, his feet taking him over the wooden floorboards. 

Without realizing, he stands in his kitchen staring at the half attempted tea on the stove. He sighs deeply when there is a sudden noise from behind him. Caught off his guard, Tommy ducks behind the counter as Tubbo enters. His hands fly to cover his mouth.

Tubbo walks in and sits on the couch, and to his surprise, Tommy hears him crying. He peeks over the counter and Tubbo is sat with his head in his hands, and his body is shivering from his sobs. Tommy can’t stand to see his best friend like this. Without thinking twice, he leaves his hiding place.

“Tubbo,” Tommy breathes, startling Tubbo. Immediately he is caught up in a bone crushing hug. He smiles in relief, his arms wrapping around Tubbo. 

“Tommy,” he cries into his shoulder. “They’ve changed it all. It’s Manberg now. L’Manberg is gone.”

Tommy tries to keep a straight face upon the disheartening news. “Come with me.”

“I can't leave. I am Schlatts right hand man.”

“Only for a little bit,” Tommy pleads. He pulls Tubbo off of him and holds him at an arm's length, his eyes searching Tubbo. 

“Come talk with me, Wilbur,” Tommy hesitates before saying, “and Techno.”

Shocked, but not saying anything about the added name, Tubbo nods while wiping his eyes, drying the tears before they can start coming down again. “What if they notice I’m gone?”

“They haven’t noticed yet.” Tommy pulls Tubbo back in. “We need you,” he whispers in Tubbo's ear.

This time, it's Tubbo that pulls away. “Lead the way.”

Tommy collects himself and before they leave his home for what could be a very long time, he takes everything they could possibly need, although he didn’t have much before. With ender chest and some of his belongings in his hands, Tommy steps from the doorway and locks it behind Tubbo.

They take the path that leads far back, avoiding the center of Manberg in order to avoid any wandering eyes. Tree to tree is how they travel, not taking any chance of being caught. The path has been hardly traveled, but Tommy manages to get himself back without getting turned around.

Tubbo stands frozen at the small caves entrance, his mouth gone dry. This is what they have been reduced to. Dirt and stone. The once leaders of a country now living in a cave. 

Tommy sees the worry in his friend's eyes. He grabs hold of Tubbo hand and squeezes it. He gives a weak smile and Tubbo gladly returns it. Pulling him inside, Tommy leads him past their small setup to the staircase that leads deep into the ravine.

Tubbo runs his hands along the cold walls as he follows Tommy. He tenses up again when his eyes land on the hollow ravine, and below him, Wilbur and Techno. Wilbur notices him as well, staring up at him while motioning for him to come lower.

“Guys,” Tubbo starts nervously. “What happened?

“You know what happened.” Tommy says, his voice now carrying a layer of seriousness.

“Tubbo what is your job in Manberg?” Wilbur asks, stepping closer to Tubbo.

“To follow Schlatt around and do whatever he says. Without question.”

Wilbur nods. He gives the 2 of them more space. 

“Tubbo do you like Schlatt?”

“Why do you ask this?”

“Tubbo I am going to have to ask you to politely leave if you can not give me a straight answer. Do you like Schlatt?”

Tubbo fidgets with his fingers before looking Wilbur in the eyes and telling him the truth. “Not really. No.”

Wilbur smiles. “I have an offer for you. Do you remember what made L’Manberg so powerful when it was created?”

“Yeah,” Tubbo nods.

“It was the people,” Wilbur continues. “We had power because we had people. Tubbo, you have seen me build a nation from nothing.”

“I have.”

“Do you know why I am telling you all of this?”

“I would like to think it is because you trust me.” Tubbo says quietly.

“It is because I know you Tubbo. I know you have a good sense of who will come out on top and I know you are not stupid. When it comes down to it, I don’t want to fight against you.”

Tubbo is still quiet, but he continues to nod his head to everything Wilbur says.

“I want you with us, as I am sure Tommy does.” Wilbur looks to Tommy and sees him give a small smile. “But I need you to be a spy. I want you to be Schlatts right hand man, and I want you to report to me everything that happens.”

“I can do that,” Tubbo says surely.

“Welcome to our side,” Tommy steps forward, smiling in pride. He reaches his hand out for Tubbo and Tubbo takes it, squeezing it.

“Now go, Tubbo. Go home before they question.” Wilbur demands. Tommy lets Tubbo' hand slip away from his. Tubbo gives a small salute before going back up the spiral staircase, Tommy’s eyes following him. He sighs as Tubbo leaves his sight and turns to Wilbur.

“We destroy them from the inside.” Wilbur starts. “Tubbo gets us the information we need and we use that-”

“I think our first priority is to stay alive,” Tommy intervenes.

Techno joins in. “I think,” he says slowly, looking all around them, “this place needs a name.”

Tommy grins. “There was a name, from before L’Manberg was L’Manberg.”

“Yeah that could work,” Wilbur nods earnestly.

“It’s got a certain ring to it.” Tommy adds.

“Well,” Techno taps his foot impatiently, “you’re going to have to fill me in.”

Smiling from ear to ear, Tommy spreads his arms wide. “Welcome, to Pogtopia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the style of writing. I am currently trying to fill in every possible gap so any updates will include rewriting of chapters and writing the parts that I skipped over the first time.


	2. The Beginning of Pogtopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically what happens during the time of Pogtopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter skips over a few things I have yet to write. I apologize, but they will be there eventually.

“Tommy where have you been?” Wilbur demands, pacing the small upper cave of their hideout.

“I went back for a few things and-”

“Do you know how dangerous that is?” Wilbur shouts.

“We need these things Will, and you shouldn’t be walking around on that leg,” he points out.

Wilbur sighs, pinching his brows as he sinks into the cot set up by the door. 

“I found some supplies at my old home by the river. Someone knew I might be coming back there.”

“No one followed you right?”

“Will-” Tommy starts before seeing the worry in Wilbur's eyes. “No one followed me,” he says softly.

“What did you get?” 

Tommy pulls the sack from his back and empties the contents onto the cot next to where Wilbur sits. Out spills wrapped food and bundled crops.

“Niki-”

Tommy stars at Wilbur in confusion before grabbing one of the bags of cookies and pulling one out. 

“This is from Niki's bakery.”

“No wonder these cookies taste so good,” Tommy mumbles, his mouth stuffed.

“Tommy.” Wilbur stands. “If this is from Niki’s bakery, that means she got us this. This can put her in danger, make her a target.”

Techno appears from the staircase, his pickaxe swung over his shoulder. “Niki is stronger than you give her credit,” he says.

“I know how strong Niki is,” Wilbur replies angrily. His hand runs through his hair and he falls back down on the cot.

“What else did you see when you went?” Wilbur pushes.

“The flag,” Tommy says before adding hesitantly. “I burned it down.”

“YOU DID WHAT!”

“They changed the flag Wilbur!” 

“Who! WHO?”

“FUNDY!” Tommy draws back after the name slips from his mouth. “I saw him do it Wilbur.” Wilbur looks away trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

“Well while you 2 have your little chat about L’Manberg, I have to go out,” Techno says, slinging a pack over his shoulder.

“Where?” Wilbur demands.

“That is for you to find out. Later.” Techno smiles before slipping out into the sun's light.

His brother's voices fade out behind him as he makes his way to a small secluded clearing far from Pogtopia and far from Manberg. The sun lays lazily over the hills and shines its rays over the forest. He sets the pack down before resting beside a large rock.

He picks at the flowers growing in the small patches of dirt and without thinking, slips them into his braid. Smiling, Techno reminisces on his childhood and the way Wilbur would do the very same.

“I like the look.” 

Techno looks at Dream from the rock he sits at and grins. “So do I.”

Dream walks over from his spot at the edge of the clearing and sits across from Techno, crossing his legs. 

“I see you got my message,” Dream says.

“Why did you want to meet?” Techno cuts straight to the point.

Sighing, Dream leans back on his hands “I support whatever you and your brothers have got going on. Any armor you need, and supplies-”

“Why?”

“Well, I do not agree with Schlatts...rules.”

“So why not say something about it. You seem to have a lot of power around these parts.” Techno returns.

“I use my power to keep the peace. Though those who agreed to peace are no longer in charge. Besides, Schlatt was democratically elected.”

Techno nods slowly, his eyes glowering at Dream. 

“So you’ll be what? A spy.”

“I don’t work for Schlatt,” Dream corrects. “I just don’t have to mention that I may be working with you.” He cocks his head and smiles.

There is a silence that follows his words before Techno says “Pogtopia.”

“What-”

“We’re called Pogtopia.”

“Well then.” Dream stands, wiping the dirt from his hands onto his pants. “I stand with Pogtopia.” He reaches his hand out to help Techno up, but Techno waves it off.

“It's nice out here. I think I will stay a little bit longer.” Dream doesn’t respond. He only nods and takes his leave while Techno stares up into the cloudless sky.  
~*~*~*~  
“Tubbo!” Tommy runs to his friend and wraps his arms around him.

“It’s only been a day,” Tubbo laughs while trying to push Tommy off of him. Failing to get him off, Tubbo gives up and returns the gesture. He smiles into the hug.

“Why didn’t you come yesterday?” Tommy backs away first, his voice suddenly shy.

“Schlatt had me running around doing his job.”

“That isn’t fair.” Tommy groans. “Just tell him no-”

“You know I can’t do that Tommy,” Tubbo says seriously.

Tommy grunts in frustration before Tubbo grabs hold of his hand.

“I’m fine Tommy.” He squeezes Tommy's hand while giving him a comforting smile. Tommy nods, but his eyes are filled with a slight sadness.

“Now show me everything that has been happening around here.”

“You’ve already seen it.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still be interested,” Tubbo insists, pulling Tommy down the staircase. They fall back into their childish behavior easily as they come running down, almost knocking Wilbur over as they pass.

“How many times do I have to tell you-”

“No running on the stairs!” Tommy and Tubbo finish. They slow down to a walk before laughing and running off again. Wilbur shakes his head and sighs, but there's a slight smile on his lips. Wilbur walks up the stairs and into the small cave where he sees Techno resting upon the cot.

“You’re smiling,” Techno marvels as Wilbur fixes his beanie.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer,” Wilbur sneers. “Since you seem to have so much free time, wouldn't you just be the best brother if you would go down there and keep an eye on the 2 of them.”

Techno sighs as he sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Only cause you asked so nicely.”

Wilbur steps out of the cave, but not before giving Techno a thankful smile. Techno stands and makes his way down into the ravine.

Before coming down onto the main staircase, he stands for a moment and looks below him at the barrels lined against the wall and the armor stands shoved in the corner. It’s only been a week, but they’ve managed to gather an impressive amount of supplies.

Techno continues downwards and grabs some wooden swords on his way to Tommy's corner. Techno called the cot up top day one, which annoyed Wilbur, but he agreed. That meant that Wilbur and Tommy had to make their own space down below, and Tommy got stuck with the short stick. 

“Sparring time,” Techno announces tossing them each their own sword. Tommy groans.

“We trained all day yesterday,” he whines.

“Well he didn’t.” Techno nods at Tubbo which leads to Tommy pushing him off his cot.

“Come on you 2.”

Tommy gives Tubbo an annoyed look, but Tubbo only shrugs as he gets to his feet and follows after Techno, Tommy slowly joining.

They make their way through the ravine to a small cave under the stairs Tubbo and Tommy have deemed “The Pit.” Flopping to the ground, Techno smiles. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Tommy takes the first jab, catching Tubbo off guard as he swings his sword up to block the hit. He jumps out of the way before knocking his sword against Tommys. Their feet shuffle along the stone floor, each slowly circling each other before taking a shot.

“Keep up defense Tommy!” Techno yells causing Tommy to roll his eyes, but he moves the sword so it sits blocking his face. “And Tubbo, be more aggressive.” Tommy laughs at the comment which leaves him open long enough for Tubbo to get his sword against Tommy's chest.

“That’s not fair-”

“I told you to keep up defense,” Techno shrugs. Tubbo smiles proudly and Techno gives him a small wink. 

“Again.”

Groaning, Tommy wields his sword out in front of him. Tubbo matches him and Tommy smirks. Tommy pulls back letting Tubbo come to him, but before he can get the hit, Tommy strikes. He knocks their swords together, putting on some force before pushing back, causing Tubbo to lose his balance.

Tubbo lands on the floor and hardly avoids Tommy's sword coming down, letting it hit the floor. He holds his sword up, only hoping to block the hits as Tommy has the upper hand. Using his height to his advantage, Tubbo kicks out his foot and trips Tommy. He stumbles backwards and gives Tubbo the time he needed to get back up.

“Nice one Tubbo!” 

Tubbo now smirks at Tommy before jumping forward. His sword makes a hit against Tommy's, but before he can react, Tubbo draws back and makes another hit, this time lower. His hit lands below Tommy's chest and Tommy drops his sword in mock surrender. Tubbo swings his sword in small victory.

Tommy flops to the floor putting his head in his hands. Techno gives Tubbo a reassuring smile before going to stand in front of Tommy. He kicks at his shoe until Tommy finally meets his eyes. Techno reaches out his hand but Tommy only looks back down.

“Why do you think we’re training Tommy? Now come one, we haven’t even gotten the shields out yet.”

Tommy doesn’t move. Techno sighs and grabs Tommy's arm to pull him up. He goes over to the sets of armor lining the wall and grabs a shield. Walking back over to Tommy, he shoves it into his hands. “Again.”

Tubbo goes to grab himself his own shield and comes to stand next to Tommy. He knocks their shields together which draws a small smile from Tommy. Techno pats him on the shoulder before giving him a small shove to the center. 

Tommy and Tubbo take their places on the floor. Using his shield, Tommy pushes back at Tubbo trying to knock him off balance, but Tubbo backs away. Tommy trips up trying not to fall forward. Tubbo jabs his sword out and Tommy grabs hold of the handle, balancing himself. With his hand on Tubbos sword, he uses his shield to knock it from both of their hands.

Tubbo stands, swordless, and holds his shield up as Tommy comes down on him. He backs up, putting all his weight on his back foot, and uses his force to push back on Tommy. Unbothered, Tommy comes back and leaps forward. Tubbo barely dodges the attack as he ducks and quickly slides over to his sword.

On the floor with his sword, Tubbo takes a moment to breathe before Tommy comes at him with his shield. Tubbo blocks it quickly while trying to get a good foothold. He is able to get a sword hit against Tommy's shield. Tommy steps forward trying to stop Tubbo from getting the leverage he needs. He holds up his shield as he starts in on Tubbo.

Tubbo manages to get closer to Tommy, but before he gets a hit in, Tommy pushes out with his shield. Using his sword, Tommy pushes Tubbo, his sword knocking against Tubbo shield. Losing his balance, Tubbo tries to catch himself with his shield, leaving himself open long enough for Tommy to land a hit.

Tubbo stumbles to the floor, his shield falling. He looks up at Tommy and smiles while Tommy reaches out a helping hand. Grabbing hold, Tubbo gets himself back up. Tommy turns to Techno expectantly and he grins when Techno gives a slight nod.

“Do we need to keep training?” Tommy asks annoyed.

“Well there is a potato farm that needs to be sowed-”

“Okay okay,” Tommy sighs. He turns back to face Tubbo and hides the small smile forming.

Techno goes to sit back on the floor before waving his hand. “Again.”  
~*~*~*~  
[Battle of the lake:Oct.5th-6th]  
~*~*~*~  
“Hey Wilbur, come look at what I found.” Tubbo says hurriedly. Wilbur is seated, back to a tree, his head leaning against the trunk, his beanie in his hands. Upon Tubbos voice, he looks up. 

“What are you doing here?” Wilbur asks lazily.

“I just came to say hi to Tommy, but I don’t know where he is and I think I may have found something.”

Sighing, Wilbur stands from his spot on the grass and places the beanie back atop his curls. “Show me.”

Tubbo takes hold of Wilbur's arm and drags him through the cave entrance and down the stairs. They pass through the ravine and Tubbo leads Wilbur to a small caved in part of the wall. He points.

“What is this?” Wilbur asks, confused.

“I found it while looking for Tommy.” Tubbo goes over to the wall and shoves a large stone to the side revealing a tunnel. “I don’t know what this is and I thought you may want to know. It looks like a tunnel-”

“We have to go through it.”

“What?”

“Tubbo, this tunnel could’ve been made by anyone. That may mean that someone knows where this is, and they might know a lot more than just that if this has been here for a while.”

“Okay,” he agrees. “You first?”

Wilbur rolls his eyes as he takes the lead. Before entering, he grabs hold of one of the torches that line the walls of the ravine and holds it out in front of himself. 

The 2 of them make their way down the tunnel slowly, keeping their eyes peeled for anyone who may be lurking. What they didn’t expect was hearing someone humming the L’Manberg anthem. Wilbur shushes Tubbo and they creep to the edge of the corner listening closely. 

The humming gets louder as the figure comes closer, but before Wilbur can pull Tubbo back, Tubbo jumps out. 

“Tommy!” He exclaims. Tommy jumps in surprise. He immediately sinks back when he sees Wilbur appear behind Tubbo.

“Hi guys,” he says nervously.

“Tommy what is this?” Wilbur demands.

“I just thought that having a quick and easy way back to L’Manberg would be nice-”

“A quick and easy way for someone to find our hideout you mean.” Wilbur interjects angrily. He takes a step towards Tommy, the light from the torch making Wilburs features shadowed.

“Well we both go back and forth a lot, and Tubbo. I just thought-”

“Did you? Did you think Tommy?” Wilbur's tone scares Tommy. He sees Tubbo shrink behind Wilbur.

“This is irresponsible of you Tommy. I thought you might have learned.”

“Will-” Tommy's voice shakes slightly.

“There is a reason you are not the president Tommy,” Wilbur cuts in. “And you never will be.”

Tommy falls back on his heels, any words he wanted to say were ripped from his throat leaving it dry. Wilbur's words cut deep like a knife, his eyes only digging the blade in deeper.

Wilbur grabs hold of Tubbo arm and starts pulling him back to Pogtopia. “You need to get back to your president,” he says sharply.

Tommy watches Wilbur and Tubbo fade into the distance and disappear around a corner before he lets the tears he had been holding back start rolling down his cheeks. He throws his pickaxe against the stone wall and lets the torch in his hands fall to the ground. 

Pulling himself together, he picks up the torch, but leaves the pickaxe, and he walks slowly back to Pogtopia, afraid of having to face Wilbur, but it would have to happen sooner or later.

Tommy makes it back, eventually, but is surprised when he finds the place completely empty. He kicks at the loose dirt on the floor, angry at the fact that he and Tubbo couldn’t even get a word in. Such a small thing to be angered about, but Tommy did not want to think about the words that came from Wilbur's mouth.

Tommy forces himself to stop thinking about it as he makes his way up the stairs of the ravine and outside in the forest. He decides to go on a walk to clear his head, but his feet have a different idea. Without realizing, Tommy finds himself on a familiar path.

The trail that connects Manberg and Pogtopia is completely hidden unless you knew what to look for, and so far, no one did. Tommy doesn’t stop himself. He keeps walking towards Manberg trying to shake the bad thoughts from his mind.

There is a spot on the hills where Tommy has visited on many occasions. From that point is where he sang the L’Manberg anthem. It is where he gave a sad salute. And it is where he said a temporary goodbye to his home. Yet Tommy still finds a way to bring comfort into that spot.

He sits on the grass and lazily rests his head on his hands, his legs crossed. Staring along the tops of buildings and homes, he sighs, his mind calming down for a moment. But that sliver of peace doesn’t last long. It never does. Except this time, it isn’t his own thoughts that draw his attention away from the skyline, it’s Wilbur.

From the other side of the river, he can see Wilbur sneaking into L’Manberg through Punz’s tower. He squints trying to follow Wilbur's movement, but easily loses him because of the distance. He stands from his spot and goes to follow.

He takes the long route around, only just noticing the crowd that has formed in the Center of Manberg, with Schlatt standing at the podium. Tommy finds Wilbur easily, hiding on the second story of the tower. 

Before Tommy can bring attention to himself, Wilbur reaches behind him and drags Tommy down by the collar of his shirt. He turns to look at Tommy with a stare that can only be interpreted as annoyance. He then signals to what is happening and draws a finger to his lips. Tommy nods as he leans over the edge.

Schlatts voice booms out over the microphone he is speaking into. Quackity and Tubbo share the podium, both standing quietly in the back.

“Thank you everyone for coming out this fine afternoon. I have a small announcement to make.” Schlatt smiles and Tommy looks to Wilbur in panic, but Wilbur does not return the look

“I wanted to do a little something special for all of you. Something that people will remember.”

Everyone, including Tubbo, seems to be invested in the news as Schlatt says proudly, “I will be holding a festival. In 3 days time.”

There is excitement that buzzes through the crowd. Voices of interest and curiosity arise amongst the people as Schlatt continues.

“Right here. Games, food, and a declaration. Everyone is invited,” he boasts. Tommy is sat peeking over the tower's edge before he feels Wilbur's hand on his shirt. Pulling him up, Wilbur starts walking. 

“Let’s go,” he says darkly. Tommy hesitates for a moment before deciding it is best to follow. They make it out the way they came in, Punz’s tower acting as the perfect cover for their route. The 2 of them walk in tense silence along the river and over a small makeshift bridge.

Once on the other side with a wall of trees blocking them from view, Tommy starts speaking.

“Wilbur, I’m sorry. You’re right, I wasn’t thinking straight. I didn’t account for the danger that tunnel could lead to-”

“Tommy are we the bad guys?”

Tommy freezes. He watches Wilbur turn to stare at him. His eyes search Wilbur's, and what they find is a match being slowly lit.

“This festival,” Wilbur says quietly. “This isn’t a bad thing. This is actually quite the opposite,” he laughs.

“Our plan,” Tommy says, as if reminding himself as well. 

“I know what our plan is Tommy, but killing Schlatt wouldn’t do anything.” Wilbur turns around and continues walking as he talks.

“Killing Schlatt wouldn’t fix a single thing. Once Schlatt is dead, that makes Quackity president, then George.” Wilbur doesn’t bother looking back for Tommy. He waves his hands as he continues.

“It all means nothing Tommy. It wouldn’t matter if we killed him or not.”

Without realizing, they are standing in front of the cave entrance of Pogtopia. Making eye contact again, Wilbur grimaces. He looks at Tommy and the frightened look in his eyes. “Are we the bad guys?” He repeats.

“No,” Tommy shakes his head. “No, we can’t be.”

“Think about it Tommy. We made ourselves the leaders of L’Manberg.”

“Because we created L’Manberg,” Tommy argues.

“Well the people clearly did not like that, Tommy. We lost the election. They voted for Schlatt.”

“They voted for us Wilbur,” Tommy cries. “Schlatt wouldn’t have won if not for Quackitys votes-”

“But he did win. And it was allowed.” Wilbur looks down at the floor. He takes a deep breath and enters the cave, Tommy following him all the way down into the ravine. 

“We are trying to overthrow Schlatt. The person rightfully elected.” Tommy stays silent.

At the end of the stairs, Wilbur turns and asks genuinely “Tommy, am I the villain in this story.”

“No.” But Tommy doesn’t put much strength into his voice.

“Why not?” Wilbur pushes.

“Because we built L’Manberg. We once had a peaceful country-”

“And why is it now not so peaceful?”

Tommy stutters, confused at the question. “Because Schlatt’s in charge?”

“Schlatt hasn’t inherently hurt anyone. Yes he exiled us, but who has he hurt?” Wilbur goes to sit on a barrel.

“Tubbo. He hurt Tubbo. And he’s keeping you away from Niki and Fundy.” Tommy tries.

“Tubbo looked awfully happy on that podium for someone who has been hurt.”

Tommy stands shocked.

“You agree we are fighting for the right thing?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s be the bad guys.”

“Will, are you-”

Wilbur cuts him off. :The nation we built no longer exists,” he says crazed.

“If we can’t have L’Manberg, no one, NO ONE, can have L’Manberg.”

Frightened, Tommy takes a step back, his hands flying out in front of him. He sees the flame burning in Wilbur's eyes.

“Let’s blow that motherfucker to smithereens.”

“Wilbur, are you, on something. You don’t seem right in the head at the moment.” Tommy says cautiously.. “We can still take L’Manberg back.”

“This is a new era. L’Manberg has changed. Let’s be real, it hasn't been the same since our independence. I say...we burn it to the ground.”

There is no new attempt made by Tommy to stop Wilbur. He can only let him speak in the hopes that Wilbur realizes the severity of his ideas. Until he hears the words “let’s be villain's.”

Tommy turns and starts pacing. “I need a minute to think about this.”

“You’ve had a minute!” Wilbur shouts in frustration. “You have had days, weeks!”

“Wilbur I need a minute!”

“You have listened to me speak my mind and I am not changing it.”

“It’s not too far gone,” Tommy cries.” He stops pacing and gets close up to Wilbur. "We can rebuild. Restore it to its former glory. You don’t have to decide that it’s just over!”

“What’s the point in rebuilding?”

“Do you know how much blood was shed to create L’Manberg?”

“And how do you think there will be any less if we got it back,” Wilbur says calmly. He watches as Tommy finds the words to respond.

He continues. “We would be the illegitimate rulers of the nation that exiled us. And Dream. Why do you think he sided with us.” Tommy fidgets nervously. 

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” Wilbur quotes. “But what happens when we defeat our common enemy?”

“No, Wilbur.” Tommy tries to stop his voice from shaking. “The reason we made L’Manberg in the first place was to get away from it all. The reason we endured the bloodshed and pain was because we needed L’Manberg. If there is no more L’Manberg, then why are we still doing this?”

“I know why you are doing this Tommy,” Wilbur grins as it hits him. “I can hear it in your voice. Tommy, you’re scared. You’re scared people are going to think differently of you.”

Tommy shakes his head in denial, his eyes shutting trying to block out Wilbur's words. His voice gets a mocking undertone.

“Tommy, when I said you were never going to be president, that wasn't a challenge. That’s true. You are trying to sound like you know what your doing, but the truth is, none of us know what we are doing.”

“We can still win this Wilbur.”

“We’re fucked Tommy! We were fucked the minute we were thrown out!”

Softening his tone, Wilbur tries to bring Tommy back into the conversation. “I know you’re scared, but do you know what it means when a man has nothing to lose?”

“What does it mean?”

“It means we can do what we want,” Wilbur smiles. “Everyone who says they're on our side, they’re lying to us.” His voice gets manic. “Tubbo, he’s lying to you.”

“No, no, no.” Shaking his head, Tommy groans in frustration.

“He would drop us the second he realizes we are not on the winning side of things.”

“Stop it Wilbur! You are being reckless!” Tommy shouts finally. “You’re not being the same man that was once president of a country. You know I would follow you until the ends of the earth, and if this is what you think is best, I won’t stop you. But this is wrong.”

“Tommy-”

“This isn’t the morally right thing to do here Will! What’s the point in doing anything if you have lost hope in everything?”

“I agree with you.” Wilbur says to Tommy's surprise. “Rigging L’Manberg won’t help us. I am aware of that. But Tommy.” Wilbur forces Tommy to look him in his eyes. “You have to be ready to give up the things you’re worried you may lose.”

Tommy breaks the contact, his heart pounding. “You’re being a moron Wilbur,” he mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is unfinished I am trying my best to write as much as possible and still be caught up on current lore.


	3. The Green Day Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Green Day Festival. A secret plot to kill the most powerful man there. Nothing could go wrong. (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in between Pogtopia and The Festival, I actually have written, but am in the current state of rewriting it all so I am so so sorry. This whole story is just one big work in progress. This is where the writing gets more consistent. I stop skipping entire eras.

“Welcome, citizens of L’Manberg. We join together on this glorious day to celebrate the building of a new nation!”

Tubbo stands tall above the crowd, waving his arms to display the preparations. Fundy and Ranboo are sat on either side of him. They clap politely as Quackity sits on the highest chair, watching over the country. The gathering below the podium cheers and celebrates as the festival begins.

“Let the joy of L’Manberg echo throughout the land,” Quackity shouts, causing the dispersal of the crowd amongst the many booths. He steps down from his chair and plants himself next to the young president. Quackity turns and grabs his arm, pulling him off to the side of the podium.

“He is coming, right?”

“He gave me his utmost word that he would,” Tubbo says, “and that he would follow the laws of L’Manberg for today only.” Quackity nods, assuring Tubbo that he understood.

“We should go to the crowd before they start asking questions,” Quackity whispers and Tubbo nods, but doesn’t follow. He waits until him and Ranboo are alone. Solemnly, he looks at Ranboo. “This feels like history repeating itself.”

“Yep,” Ranboo agrees weakly. Together they walk over to where Fundy stands in front of a gathering of people.

“This is ring toss,” Fundy says, standing in front of an elaborate set of rings and sticks. He tosses Tubbo the first ring. “President first.” 

Tubbo stands awkwardly before getting an encouraging nudge from Eret. Getting a little more comfortable amongst his people, he steps up and tosses his ring. It narrowly misses and Fundy gives a slight chuckle before handing out the rest of the rings. Tubbo stands back and watches the game from afar. He begins to enjoy the peace before Quackity snaps him back into reality.

“You said he would be here, Tubbo.”

Tubbo jumps, a little startled from the tone. He stares at his secretary of state and right hand man in the eyes. “He said he will be here,” Tubbo says, “so we will wait.” Holding his hand up, he stops any protest from Quackity. 

“I win again!” Punz is standing, holding the prize up for everyone to see. He grins as everyone else groans in disappointment. The gathering around the game has grown, attracting many other participants. Right as everyone comes together, the sky opens up and lets down tears from above. A light fog settles over the crowd. This doesn’t deter anyone, however. It is only a little bit of rain after all.

“What are you doing?” Quackity points at the helmet sitting atop of Ranboos head. “No armor in L’Manberg,” he starts, “it’s almost like you have forgotten the laws of this country.” His mocking tone draws attention. Ranboo doesn’t react. He lifts his hand and feels the water on his hand before yanking it back into his coat pocket. From behind comes a shout.

“He’s an enderman, he doesn’t like water.” H starts laughing at his own realization. Tubbo interrupts the conversation.

“We can have an exception,” he says, giving Ranboo a warm smile. Ranboo nods to thank him before going to stand under a booth. “What are we doing standing around, there is much more excitement that awaits!” Talk and laughter arise as everyone goes back to the games. Tubbo has noticed Quackitys anxious behavior. He calls for the help of Fundy and Ranboo and the 4 of them slip off to the docks.  
~*~*~*~  
“I see Tubbo!” Fully invisible to everyone, Tommy sits atop the stairs into L’Manberg and stares at the water's edge in the distance. He didn’t get a good word in last time and it was all he could think about. Suddenly, his thoughts are interrupted by a monotone voice from behind.

“That’s great Tommy, but Dream is the one we are looking for.” Techno adjusts his boots so he can stay visible to his partner. He pulls Tommy up by the hood of his cape.

“How did you see-”

“You may be invisible, but you sure aren’t quiet.” Techno pulls Tommy beside them so that they are looking out over L’Manberg. He sighs thinking about the inevitable. 

"Is that Dream?”

Tommy's question pulls Techno from his trance and his eyes land on the man in green himself. He becomes aware of the sudden danger, urging Tommy to be as quiet as possible. Although they stand high above him, he takes all precautions that leave him unnoticeable. 

Tommy gasps. His face suddenly feels warm in the dead of winter. Techno can sense the fear radiating off of his body. “What is he doing?” Tommy’s voice comes out in a shaky breath. Standing tall above the snow covered ground Dream has marked the beginning of a new wall.   
~*~*~*~  
“Tubbo,” Quackity starts. Tubbo knows where this is going to go and he doesn’t want to have this conversation, but Quackity persists. “He should be here Tubbo.” In an attempt to escape, Tubbo starts walking back to the festival. 

“Don’t want anyone to start asking questions,” Tubbo reminds Quackity as he walks away. Ranboo starts to follow but before Fundy can take a step, Quackity grabs hold of his arm. They share a dim look, both able to understand what the other is thinking. That this can’t be good, for anyone.

“What is he-” Quackity stops abruptly behind Tubbo, an audible gasp can be heard from him. 

“You fucked up this time.” Dreams voice rings through Tubbos ears. “You really fucked up.” He stands tall above them covered in the strongest armor one can make.

“Dream you said-”

“I know what I said, but you-” shaking his head in disappointment, “you betrayed me.”

Quackity steps in front of Tubbo, sensing his fear. He takes charge, matching Dreams' tone. “We have done nothing. You gave Tubbo your word.”

“You’ve done nothing?” Dream laughs. HIs voice rises. “You knew Tommy was here, you let him back in.” The argument has sparked attention from the citizens of L’Manberg. Some have gathered by the side to listen in. 

“Tommy has been exiled.” Quackity is shouting at this point. “You exiled him, remember?”

Fundy has come to plant himself next to Tubbo, both feeling the need to protect Tubbo. “Tommy has not been here.” He says firmly.

The crowd around them has grown, the festival now the last thing in anyone's mind. After a moment of silence, Dream speaks. “Follow me.”  
~*~*~*~  
From right behind a pillar, Techno and Tommy can hear everything that is happening. Following behind the group, they can hear the conversation clear as day. There are many questions running through everyone's head, but not a sound is heard till they round the corner of the tunnel from L’Manberg. 

Tubbo gasps, the air being knocked from his lungs. Fundy’s eyes glass over. Eret lowers his glasses to his chest. “What-” Niki’s quiet voice rings loudly throughout the group. “Tommy did this?” Quackity asks confused. He has lost the ability to shout. After a long pause, Dream nods.

“Techno, did you do this?” Tommy whispers. 

“Did you?” Techno answers. Tommy shakes his head in shock. 

“No, no, this can’t be happening-” Tommy witnesses first hand the horror and devastation. He can feel the anger and sadness in the air. He can sense the fear. He wants to bury himself in the sand, hide away from the rush of emotions flowing through his veins. Tommy knows he didn’t do this, but he also knows no one else knows that.

“This is the last straw, Tubbo” Dream wastes no time getting up in the president's face. 

“I swear-” Tubbos voice shakes. He feels the pressure of everyone's eyes on him. Being the president, this is not the first time, but he wants it so desperately to be the last. “I swear no one knew.”

Dream does not hesitate. “You protected Tommy, and now look.” He waves his hand at the destruction behind him. “Look at what happened!” he shouts, causing Tubbo to jump. Tubbo stares, only now starting to process the sight. The once decorated Community House is a pile of brick and stone. There is water seeping over the floorboards, broken torches lay on the ground. The stairs lead to nothing but the lake the house sits on. What was once stored in the chests now lay scattered on the ground. 

“If you do not stand with Tommy,” Dream says slowly, poison laced in his words, “then give me the disc.”

This causes a reaction from Tommy. Without thinking, he pushes himself forward, walking alongside the people he knows can’t see him. Techno doesn’t have time to reason with him. His last attempt at helping him is to follow him.

Dream places down his ender chest and openly invites Tubbo to retrieve the disc when a voice comes from the air.

“STOP!” Tommy gulps down the anti-potion, revealing himself to the spectators, his appearance being followed by Techno. Some people have stepped forward, ready to take on the traitor at a words notice, but no one does. “STOP!” Panic is heard in his voice as Tommy steps in front of Tubbo. He gains eye contact before speaking again, this time more personal, as if it is only him and Tubbo. “You’re not really going to give him the disc, are you?” The doubt is dripping from the words he spoke, splashing onto the ground and being carried away with the rain.

Forgetting the audience, Tubbo stands up to Tommy. “You have proven time and time again that you can not be trusted.” His voice stays strong but his heart feels weak.

“No no,” Tommy’s heart is racing, “I get the disc back and this all ends.” He is panicking. The stares are starting to creep into his mind. “This can all end-”

“Tommy,” Tubbo says steadily, “I don’t think that is an option anymore.

“You spend all this time making speeches about how I was a bad friend. How I” Tommy points to himself with disgust and anger, “was the one being reckless and going off on my own.” Tubbo opens his mouth but Tommy continues. “But here's the thing Tubbo. You never stood up for me when I was at my lowest.” Tommy is yelling, causing the fear in Tubbo to rise. There is no one else of importance except Tommy right now, and Tubbo doesn’t forget that. “Do you know what Dream did to me?” Manic, Tommy starts pacing.

“I thought you died!”

As if the comment had a simple response, Tommy says softly, “you never came to visit me, and when I disappeared, you thought I was really gone. You don’t care about me and you know what Tubbo?” Tommy holds his tears back as best he can trying to stay strong in front of the many people that are watching. In front of Tubbo. “You are the shit friend.”

There is only a moment of silence before Tubbo bounces back. He is yelling now, trying to outdo Tommy. “This has your name written all over it.”

“This wasn’t me!” Tommy persists.

“Really, because if I remember, this is exactly how you acted when you BURNED down George’s house!”

“Trust me!” The yelling has gotten out of hand, the anger lingering low in the air. “Tubbo, for once in your life, trust me!”

“I did trust you… once.” Tubbo looks away in disgust. “I won’t make the same mistake twice.” This is the breaking point. He places his hand on top of the chest and unhooks the latch, the disc placed right under this very lid. All he has to do is open it.

“So this is it?” Tommy's voice is distant in Tubbos mind. The glow of the chest burns his eyes, the discs tearing a hole in his heart.

Stepping in front of Tubbo, Tommy wields his sword threateningly. His voice becomes low and emotionless. “You betrayed me.” He sticks his foot out, blocking the chest from Tubbos view.

“You betrayed everything you built.” Tubbo retorts. “You are teaming with the very person that destroyed the nation we built together.” He feels surrounded and cornered as he holds up his shield weakly.

“I am only doing this to get my discs.” 

The stares from the people become suffocating, the silence deafening. 

In a burst of anger, Tubbo pushes Tommy back. Now Tubbo stands over Tommy as he falls to the ground. He shakes his head as he looks down. His tongue clicks. 

“It’s always about the discs, isn't it Tommy.” He matches Tommy's eyes, both glaring in spite. Tommy shoves his foot over, knocking Tubbo over before jumping to his feet and gripping the Axe of Peace. How ironic he thinks as he stands in front of his former best friend. 

Tubbo doesn't back down from the challenge, knocking his shield against the armor that clings to Tommy's shoulders. The metal splits the wooden shield right down the middle from the force of the push. Throwing it to the ground, he stares ahead blankly at the blond haired boy. 

“You are a bad friend, and you never visited me.” The tone scares Tubbo. He had never been on the receiving end of this much anger before. “You tried to KILL Techno. You stand next to the one person that hurt me the most and call yourself a president.” The rage is boiling in those words. “I want my discs, then this is all over.”

The air is rigid and stiff, the cold is bitter. The snow becomes sharp, pin pricking Tubbo through his worn suit. Fed up, he stands and shouts. “You betrayed us, Tommy! For the discs-” 

“The discs were worth more than you ever were.” Whatever Tubbo was gonna say next was cut short from the sharpness of Tommy’s words. 

There's a silence so loud it causes Tommy's ears to ring. The Axe of Peace falls to the ground from the shock of his words. Tommy stands defenseless in front of someone who probably wants him dead. And he deserves it.

“Give him the disc Tubbo.”

“What?”

“Give Dream the disc.” Tommy repeats slowly. He can’t lift his head from the weight of his words. The guilt settles on his shoulders making his armor unbearable. 

“Tommy I-”

“I said give Dream the disc.” Tommy shouts. He looks up, only catching Tubbos eyes for a moment before he turns away and reaches towards the chest. From inside he pulls out Mellohi. 

“Are you sure about this Tommy.” Techno asks, gripping his shoulder. Tommy nods and Techno nods at Tubbo. They face Dream and Tubbo steps forward, handing over the last piece of power they had. Once stored safely in Dreams possession, Tommy looks up at the citizens of a broken country. 

“When I look around,” he says solemnly, “I can see that I am not the person that I want to be.”

“We can get out of here.” Techno offers, holding his hand out towards Tommy.

“No.” Standing beside Tubbo, Tommy shakes his head. “No. If this is what I have become, then I don’t want to be me anymore.”

“What are you saying...Tommy?”

“I’m saying,” Tommy takes a deep breath, “I’m saying, I choose Tubbo.”

“You had so many options, but switching sides was not one of them.” Techno says slowly.

“Techno, I am worse than everyone I didn’t want to be.” A single tear rolls down his cheek, freezing in the cold. “I know what I have done and I hate me for it.”

“You can’t undo this.”

“I’m sorry.”

Shocked, Techno steps back. He realizes the danger of the situation, everyone surrounding him, every one against him. But before Techno makes an escape, Dream bursts into laughter. His laughter hangs in the empty space, the rain attempting to wash it away, but failing.

“Dream-” 

“You are an IDIOT, Tubbo!” Dream cackles. His mask does not cover the evil smile plastered on his face. 

“You are an absolute idiot.” He takes a step towards the young president. “And you have no power,” another step, “and you are the worst president to be elected,” another step, “because you are no president at all.” Dream stands face to face with Tubbo, hardly a foot apart.

Tubbo stands too shocked to say anything as Dream continues to laugh in his face.

“Quackity is more president than you, in fact,” he stops laughing, looking Tubbo dead on, “I am more president than you.”

Tommy raises his shield having lost the Axe of Peace in an attempt to protect Tubbo from the puppet master, but his attempt is ignored.

“You get pushed around by everyone here!.” Dream stands amongst the rubble and dirt of what used to be the foundation of this nation. “You are a fool.”

“Dream-”

Holding his hand up to his mask, he shifts it comfortably. Laughing, he continues. “You have just given me the ONE thing I needed to DESTROY L’Manberg. I never cared about you or your country. The only reason I pretended to be your friend was because YOU had the disc.”

“Stop it.” Tommy commands. But this doesn’t stop Dream. Looking at Ranboo, he smirks.

“Even your most loyal citizen is a traitor.”

“No, I don’t believe that.” Tubbo says quietly, but he doesn’t trust his own words.

“You don’t believe me?” Dream hands Tubbo a worn and dusty book wrapped in old silk. “Maybe this will make you believe me.” Tubbo flips through the book, a tear landing on one of the pages, blurring the ink below it. Ranboo backs away from where he stood planted by Tubbos' side. From the moment of silence, Dream turns to Techno.

“What do you say Techno, you and me?”

“I like where this is going.” Techno grins as the crowd shouts in confusion. Everyone springs into action at once, but Dream and Techno disappear into the chaos, getting out unharmed. Avoiding the chaos and stuck to the ground from shock, Tommy and Tubbo stand next to the discarded ender chest. Hand over his heart, Tubbo slinks down onto the lid. Tommy looks down and sits beside him, hardly able to fit on the small chest. He doesn’t mind though. 

“I’m sorry.” Tommy sighs, talking to the clouds. The rain has stopped, but the fog has been permanently settled. There are burn marks on the ground, remnants of the explosion. He sees Tubbo looking around. “I didn’t do this, you believe me right?”

“I want to.” Tubbo doesn’t look back at Tommy. Instead, he carefully rests his head on Tommy’s shoulder and they stare off into the direction Dream and Techno ran.

“You realize they are going to come back.” 

Sighing, Tubbo stands, already missing the moment of peace between the 2 of them. He reaches his hand out to Tommy. Smiling weakly, Tommy accepts and stands up to face Tubbo.

“We fight this one together.” 

Tommy nods. “Agreed.”  
~*~*~*~  
Tommy stands in front of the tired citizens of L’Manberg. With strength in his voice, he faces the ones who outcast him, the ones who didn’t visit him. He stands tall in front of those who have fought against him. 

“This wasn’t me. I don’t know who did this and I know I have fucked up, but this is the time for forgiveness. This is the moment that we all must forget the past and come together. For L’Manberg.” 

Punz steps forward, casting aside his chestplate. “Dream has ruled for too long.” He takes a step up to place himself beside Tommy, facing everyone else. 

Eret follows, fixing the crown on his head. Niki drops the sword she yields and joins her friends. Fundy and Quackity follow, Ranboo behind them. Soon enough, everyone stands facing the bombed Community House...and Sapnap. Punz reaches his hand out towards his friend, but Sapnap sighs. Shaking his head, he looks up with sorrow in his eyes. 

“I can’t leave Dream.” He holds up his hands in defense, afraid of the consequences of his statement, but no one moves. Tubbo only nods a slight approval. With heads held high, they all watch as Sapnap turns and walks slowly down the path and into the setting sun.

“Follow me.” Tommy grins.

Erets castle stands tall and proud above everything else in the nation. The flags wave high and true; as true as they can possibly be. There are beams of light from inside, lighting the way home. As Tommy approaches it, his outline glows from the light the castle brings. He stands almost like a fallen god in front of his followers. 

“Tomorrow, by dawn,” Tommy shouts. Everyone follows his example, fists in the air before Tubbo speaks up. His voice is no longer the quiet, timid tone it was when talking with Dream. Now, it feels chilling.

“We gather here, our strongest soldiers with our strongest defense, and we stand against the terror brought upon this nation.” Bringing Ranboo to his side, he makes sure his voice is heard. “We stand together and we stand as one.”

An eruption of praise echoes through the emptiness of the courtyard in the castle. A good night's rest is what everyone needs, and before long, it is only Tubbo and Tommy left standing under the rising moon. 

“This is it.” Tommy breathes out, the cold snatching it from his throat.

“It is.” Tubbo agrees. 

“Tomorrow at the bench?” Tommy asks.

“At the bench.” Tubbo nods and the 2 split away.

“This is it.” Ranboo whispers to himself, back against the stone pillars that support the castle walls. He hadn’t meant to stay behind, but he couldn’t make himself go. But suddenly he feels the need to run. To hide. His legs carry him far, his ear being nipped at by the cold of the night. His cheeks glow a bright red. The green of the forest and the blue of the water blur in his vision. By the sea side is where he spots his panic room. One could miss it if not looking around for such a thing. 

He climbs inside, grasping for the warmth of the cave to enter his body. The signs put there previously get his heart racing.

Dream is the reason

Don’t choose sides, choose people

You are fine

Ranboos head spirals. The two times it has ever been this bad is when he lost his book and the last time he stood enclosed by these walls. He paces, his fingers clicking by his sides. 

“How did he get the book?” Ranboo stares blankly at his feet as they move across the vegetation creeping in through the cracks. “And now Tubbo has it. He is going to know.” Burying his face in his hands, Ranboo starts to cry. His voice shakes as he sorts his thoughts.

“Tubbo trusts me still, but why? He is going to know everything I did and I will lose the ONE person I had left!” The tears sting his cheeks, his body reacting very unkindly to the saltiness. “That look when he saw the book is something I wish I could forget, but I guess my mind never really works in my favor.” A small sad laugh leaves his lips. The moist cave air clings to his suit, the only bit of protection he has from the wet. 

From the corner of the cavern where a lonely jukebox sits, Ranboo pulls from it his favorite disc. Since his childhood, from the first time he had ever had trouble remembering something, he had listened to this disc. Placing it into the jukebox with care, he hums along as the song Mellohi starts to echo through the small space. 

While humming, he looks around and his eyes land on the most important piece of information he has. Don’t choose sides, choose people. “How do you choose people when everyone is against each other?” He thinks sadly. The signs aren't much use when he can’t remember why he wrote them. But he knows what happened today.

“Everyone has come together, so why did I write this?” Stumbling over his own words he continues to think aloud. “Everyone was against each other at one point.” He groans, frustrated. 

“Why can’t I remember!” He shouts into the nothingness. “This is why I am alone-”

“Hello.”

The voice startles Ranboo. He forces his brain to slow down long enough to register it. It clicks in his head when he realizes who is speaking. “So you found me?”

“Indeed I did,” Dream replies calmly.

“How did you find the book?”

“It was in your chest,” Dream hesitates before saying “where you left it.”

Ranboo starts to doubt himself. “I didn’t leave it there, did I-Dream why are you doing this?”

“It’s fun.”

Ranboo nods in understanding. 

Dream continues. “It’s just a game.”

“You just like to watch people suffer?”

“It’s really fun.”

“Dream,” Ranboo asks, “Did I do the wrong thing?”

There’s a slight huff in Dream’s voice before he says “yeah, you did.”

Ranboo starts to pace again. His fingers click to the beat of the disc. “I was just trying to choose the people. Because sides, sides never work.”

“Well, you chose a side, whether you meant to or not.”

“What do you mean?” Ranboo stutters.

“You chose the side of a traitor.”

“But I didn’t betray anyone-”

“No Ranboo, you betrayed everyone.” Dreams voice is calm, but it roars in Ranboos mind.

“No, no, no.” Shaking his head, he nervously peers at the entrance of his panic room, expecting to see a face, but there is nothing there. “No, I helped people. I helped Tubbo, just like how I helped Tommy, just like how I helped Techno.”

“Just like you hurt Tubbo, Tommy, and Techno.”

“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, I got pressured into this from the start. Dream you know I don’t do well while pressured.” Panic arises in his voice. “ I tend to forget important things sometimes, Dream. That’s bad.”

As if out of nowhere, Dream asks him a simple question. “Did you help Tommy blow up the Community House?”

Shaken Ranboo replies quickly. “No I-”

“You must have, surely you just don’t remember.”

“I...don’t remember,” Ranboo repeats slowly, as if those words didn’t come from him but from somewhere else.

Dream rambles on. “You have done a lot of bad things.”

“Like what?”

“You betrayed your friends, you burnt down Georges house-”

“No-”

“You destroyed the Community House.”

“I didn’t mean to do any of that.” The air suddenly feels like it is grasping onto him, drowning him. He struggles for a breath. “I wouldn’t do that.” He assures himself.

“Would you remember if you did? Would you have written it down?” The calmness of his tone starts to scare Ranboo. “You said it yourself, you tend to forget things.” For the first time, Ranboo can hear something other than calm. He hears a smile as Dream says “that’s not good.”

“I only write down what's good and who my friends are.” His voice is barely above a whisper, his nails pinching the skin on his arm. He has been in silence for a bit, not noticing the disc has stopped. “If I can’t rely on the book, what can I rely on?”

“I don’t know, but not yourself Ranboo, I’m not even real.”

“If you’re not real then-” Ranboo feels more tears on his cheek as he sits on the ground, “then I did help blow up the Community House.” His voice cracks. He thinks aloud as he starts to second guess himself. “You wouldn’t do this.” He tells himself

“I must have- No.”

“But he said I did, so it must be true.” His thoughts become fuzzy. He feels himself fall to his side as his vision goes dark. “It must be,” he whispers before his head hits the ground.  
~*~*~*~  
“Techno, are you okay?” Phil asks worriedly, seeing the state of his son. He opens the door to allow him inside.

“Things went very, very badly,” Techno sulks past Phil into the house before turning to stare at him sadly. “There’s good news though.”

Ignoring him, Phil asks, “where’s Tommy?”

“Well, that’s the good news,” Techno says weakly, “Tommy is gone, and he’s not coming back.” 

“You don’t mean,” Phil startles. 

Techno corrects himself quickly, noticing the panic in his eyes. “He’s with Tubbo now.”

Sighing in relief, Phil returns to the table where he was sat researching, his mug creating a stain on his papers. Grabbing towels, he moves his books and pens and gently pats at the mess before hearing a knock on the doorway. Looking up, he is surprised to see a hooded figure. Raising a hand to the hood, Phil gasps shortly when he sees the white mask.

“Oh yeah,” Techno adds, “this guy’s with us now.”


	4. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when your secret plot to kill the most powerful man goes wrong. This.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have ever written a battle, let a lone, war scene. I am trying to get better and this will probably get tweaks later on.

“I don’t think I’m scared anymore.” Niki smiles as she lays her head on Fundy’s lap. She lay nestled between Eret and Fundy on a hill overlooking the entirety of the nation.

Niki couldn’t find a reason to sleep so she had dragged the two boys out of their beds and had them follow her up here. Erets crown sits on the grass, the jewels reflecting the light from the moons. It's almost scenic. 

“Is this it?” She whispers, looking over at Eret. He smiles shyly as he places the crown playfully on her head. It falls over her eyes and Fundy laughs. The comfort of their friendship is warmth against the harsh winter air.

“Maybe we should go say goodbye.” Eret chimes in. “Just in case.” He tries to smile for them, but there's darkness behind those eyes of his. Niki can see this. She knows that look. The same look he would give when someone commented on the flag on his wall. The blue, purple, and pink stripes were once the only pop of color that surrounded him. Standing, she reaches for the boys hands and pulls them from their spot on the ground. 

“Just in case,” she repeats. 

The friends head through the forest, ignoring the clear path down. They laugh as they run, acting as they did as children. Fundy reaches the bottom and patiently waits for the others to catch up. Huffing, Eret emerges followed by a giggling Niki. 

“This isn’t fair,” Niki laughs, swatting at Fundy’s ears. 

“Come on,” Eret urges softly as he wraps his arms around the shorter 2 and leads them along the path. The sky has forgiven them, parting the clouds and fog, the moon full and dripping with light. It shines along the ground, the dew from the past rains sparkling. 

Approaching the tall buildings hovering over the lake below, they go silent. Their feet carry them across the frozen ground. Fundy jumps up on a lightpost leaving Eret and Niki below him. They rest their backs against the post staring at the lights in the windows. Its apparent sleep wasn’t really an option for anyone. 

They watch as shadows move past closed curtains. From one home, Fundy can hear the soft sound of Wait. Enjoying himself, Fundy hops down and pulls Niki to her feet. He sways her and she laughs, her long hair flowing in the wind. The crown slips again, but before it can fall, Eret caches it in his gloved hands. 

They dance to the noise of the night, swaying with the wind, thinking back to their youth when they would run the halls of the abandoned castle Eret now resides in. How they would play hide and seek in the small dens Fundy dug. When Niki would hold picnic parties in the flower fields. Growing up in a place they used to call home, but now goes by L’Manberg.

“It’s so pretty.” Eret sighs, pointing at the shining beams from behind the castle walls. 

Niki backs away smiling. She starts running.

“Niki, wait.” Fundy shouts, but she's too far already.

“What are you waiting for?” Eret smirks before following. 

“Very kingly of you,” he mocks before chasing after them. He catches up easily, grinning as he arrives in front of the castle gates. He looks over his shoulder only to see Niki’s face fall. Erets hair is disheveled from the wind, the crown dipping low on his head. His eyes dim over when he approaches. Fundy stops smiling when he realizes what they are looking at.

“Tomorrow.” Fundy whispers. Niki nods stepping forward. She peers into the filled barrels in the courtyard stalls. They stand filled to the brim with potions and books, armor and weapons. 

“It all ends,” Eret adds.

“This is our home,” Fundy states. He shakes his head at the thought before opening his mouth again. “Let’s make it end.”

Startled, Fundy covers his mouth, but Niki takes his other hand in hers and looks him in the eyes.

“This was our home,” she corrects. She looks at Eret before saying “we can end this, together.” Getting ideas, she grabs a potion and chucks it into the wall. Squealing as the glass shatters, she grabs another before Eret grabs her wrist. 

He stares blankly before smiling. Taking the bottle from her hand he smashes it on the ground.

Fundy stands back considering his options. He thinks about growing up in the Camarvan, fishing in the small ponds near his house. He thinks about how the trees he planted as a child never grew because of the gunpowder residue. 

Fundy watches Niki and Eret as he thinks about the last time he saw his father with a smile on his face. With that image in his mind he gathers the courage to draw a sword from the barrel and snap it against a log.

Standing on a crate, coat draped on her shoulder, Niki waves her hands over the 2 boys. “L’Manberg is falling apart. The leaders choose chaos and the people are left to face the consequences.” 

“What united this country?” Fundy asks, agreeing with Niki, “the rebuilding.”

“Maybe this is exactly what this nation needs,” Eret adds.

“This will bring everyone together again.” Jumping down, Niki stands facing Fundy and Eret.

“It will teach them all a lesson.” Eret grabs hold of Niki’s hood, pulling it over her head playfully.

Joining in, Fundy drops the helmet he holds. “A lesson they needed from the beginning, that we are not to be messed with.”

Handing Fundy the final potion from the barrel, Niki grins. Eret stops him.

“Up there.” He points to the highest tower. Agreeing, they walk in peaceful silence up the spiraling stairs. They reach the top to see the night sky unguarded, the stars winking at them, promising to keep their secrets. 

Dangling his feet over the edge, Fundy fidgets with the bottle before feeling Erets hands on his shoulders. With the reassurance, he drops the potion and watches the purple liquid spill out on the cobble far below.

Smiling, they lay huddled together staring at the stars. Niki holds her hands up forming a triangle with them. She mentally captures the night sky as a photo in her mind before resting her arms on her chest. The 3 doze off as the moon hangs high in the sky, its light catching on the broken glass below.   
~*~*~*~  
The soft sounds of Chirp floats through the air as Tommy sits at the bench humming along.

“Got room for one more?”

“For you, always.” Tommy smiles. He pulls Tubbo down into the empty seat beside him. 

“I missed this.” Tubbo says. Tommy wraps his arm around Tubbos shoulder comfortably as they watch the sunrise. “I thought you didn’t like chirp.”

Tommy looks over at Tubbo when he says, “but you do.” Tubbo laughs. He starts moving his fingers to the beat as Tommy hums the tune. The moment of peacefulness ends when Tommy pulls from his coat a small water filled bag. Inside is a striped fish, its fins a bright blue and orange. 

“Is that-”

“I found him the other day.” Tommy answers. “What are the odds?”

“Do you think that will work?”

“I hope.”

Tubbo sits in silence before waving his hand at Tommy. “You go, I’ll be here.” Nodding, Tommy stands and walks away, down the path and towards Sapnaps home.   
~*~*~*~  
“Who’s there?” Sapnap calls out. The knocking on his door stops. 

“It’s Tommy.”

Sighing, Sapnap stands and walks over to his door, undoing the lock and opening his door a crack. His voice hitches when he sees what Tommy is holding. He opens the door all the way, allowing him inside. 

“He was just in the pond, swimming around.” Tommy comments. ”Figured you would want him back.”

“It’s Mars.” Sapnap says shocked. The only thing that he had ever allowed himself to grow attached to. Smiling, he reaches for it, but Tommy pulls back.

“Fight with us.” Tommy says. “He hurt you too, did he not? So join us.”

Sapnap sits at his table pondering. He wants to say no, to fight by Dreams side like the old days, but his mouth says otherwise. “Okay I will.”

Sapnap laughs weakly. Not his proudest moment.

Tommy hands over the fish and nods good day as he steps out onto the porch. The sun has barely risen over the hillside and the sky burns a fiery red. Tommy warms his hands in his coat pockets, watching the air he breathes turn white in front of his eyes. One foot then another, he walks towards the glowing castle. The gates stand open, never being closed under Erets rule. 

“What happened here?” Tommy stops short of entering, staring at the broken bottles and chipped armor. He falls to his knees, his face buried in his hands. After what feels like an eternity, he feels a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice behind him.

“Are you okay Tommy?” Puffy asks politely. She looks around at the sight and gasps. Sitting beside Tommy on the cold stone ground, she grabs hold of his shoulders and gives him a reassuring hug.

“This was our only chance.” He cries out helplessly.

Ponks voice follows Puffys. “We may still have a chance.” There is a tinge of hope in his voice, but the wind has seemed to carry it away before it reaches Tommy's ear.

Before long there is a hoard of people staring at the wreckage in the courtyard. Some stand with Tommy, others hold the broken armor, attempting to fix them. Tubbo stands far away, listening to the cries of his people. Hearing the distraught voices of the people he was supposed to lead. 

“I’m not worthy of being their president.” He tells himself sadly, his body shivering. 

“We have to go.” Quackitys voice startles Tubbo. Sharing a dim look, the 2 leaders step forward, slowly approaching the grieving citizens. 

Raising his voice above a whisper, Tubbo speaks to everyone. “The very least we can do… is say goodbye.”

“Tubbo-” Quackity starts.

Tubbo shakes his head. “I’m not saying we give up, but if things go sideways,” his voice cracks, “I just, I don’t want any of you to regret this.”

Puffy stands from Tommy's side. “Fighting by your side, I could never regret this.” She smiles her signature warm smile. Her words give others strength. 

“This is our home.” Jack shouts. 

Tubbo nods, the optimism creeping its way in. “We come together one last time. For L’Manberg.” 

“For L’Manberg.” Ponk shouts, his cries followed by everyone else.

Leading the troop, Quackity walks along the path that leads towards the center of the nation.

“Tommy.” Tubbo speaks first, breaking the silence they sit in. He stayed behind, staring at the back of Tommy's shell helmet. Undoing the strap, Tommy cradles the helmet in his arms. 

“Techno gave this to me, you know,” he says.

“It suits you.” Tubbo stutters. “I mean you’re not like Techno but, it’s a nice helmet.”

“Do you think this is the end?”

“I wouldn’t say that-” Tommy cuts him off with a sharp stare. “Okay maybe I would.”

“Are you scared?” Tommy's voice is quiet but calm.

“I think I was at one point.” Fidgeting with his scarf Tubbo says, “I’ve changed.”

“We both have.”

“But we are finally together again,” Tubbo says with optimism. 

“It’s funny really,” Tommy attempts to laugh, but his voice catches on the dry winter air. “It’s always been you and me against Dream.”

“What if we win-”

“No Tubbo, what if we lose?” Tubbo shuts his mouth in surprise. “Tubbo, promise me we never split like this again.”

Startled but sure, Tubbo says “I promise.”

They cross their pinkies, locking their promise, a childish notion, but one they vow never to break.

“Come,” Tubbo offers out his hand and Tommy grabs hold. The 2 walk hand in hand down the well walked prime path. They tread lightly on the wooden planks, the soft layer of snow crunching beneath them. With each other by their side, they approach the poorly equipped soldiers. Staring straight ahead, they catch sight of what covers their nation. 

On every roof, in every window, against every door, lays TNT. Dream stands with Techno where Tubbo once accepted his presidency. Phil stands on the very podium meant for Techno’s doom. With a lighter in hand, Dream laughs at the crowd. 

“Phil-” Tommy gasps. He stares at his father in shock. Phil doesn’t return the look, but Jack catches his attention. 

“Since when did you not like our government!” Jack shouts.

“Since I was forced to kill my own son you idiot!” Phil’s voice is filled with anger and sorrow. He rests his hand on an almost fully summoned wither. Weakly, he looks up at the country as a whole. He then looks at Dream and nods.

“Hope you said your goodbyes.” Cackling, Dream lifts the lighter to the TNT in his hand.

“NO!” Tommy shouts. “Dream we can talk about this.”

“We have talked, time and time again, but you never listen.” The end of the explosive catches. “If only you had stopped talking long enough to listen.” He says threatenly. Raising his hand above his head, he pitches the TNT into the place Tommy once called home.   
~*~*~*~  
The sky once red turns smoky grey. Debris flies.

“Phil!” Tommy screams, his voice swallowed by the sounds of the explosion. There are injured people sitting on the sidelines. Very poorly prepared, no one dares to move close to the built up withers.

“Phil!” He tries again, trying to catch his attention. It fails once again and Tommy can do nothing but stare in horror as the last head of a wither is placed. It roars to life, glowing as it rises off the ground, the snow melting around it. The air around it becomes stale. 

Tubbo starts shivering. The hair on his neck stands in reaction to the gathering withers. His memories are flooded, his brain flashing back to his election. The bloody podium he rebuilt. The burnt stalls he fixed. The hurt citizens he protected. The country he governed now being blown into oblivion.

“Techno please!” Tommy is still shouting, his words covered in smoke and soot.

Techno hears his name. Raising his crossbow, he hears his name again. 

“Techno, don’t shoot! You didn’t have to do this.”

The voice is placed instantly. “Tommy,” Techno growls. “You had your chance.” His voice is low but loud. 

“We could have compromised. I only wanted the discs-”

“I never cared about the discs. I told you what I wanted in the beginning, but it was YOU who hadn’t bothered to think about me.”

“You are SELFISH!”

“SELFISH!” Techno roars in disbelief. “You used me from the very start. That helmet you wear Tommy, that axe you wield, who gave those to you!”

Tommy throws the helmet to the side. He hears it clatter against the ground “You were sat saying how we betrayed you, how the government screwed you over, when YOU were the one who hurt Tubbo, YOU were the one who traitored your friends!” 

From behind Tommy comes a loud BOOM! His ears ring, his hand immediately touching the sore bits. Removing one hand, he sees blood drip from his fingers. This frightens Tommy, though he wouldn’t admit it.

Techno can see Tommy's pain, but he keeps speaking, needing to get his point across. “I’ve only ever been a weapon to you, huh, Tommy? You only see me as “The Blade.” His voice is strained, the effort to be heard over the commotion hurting him.

“I’m only doing what a weapon does best,” he mocks, “I’m choosing what I fight for and I’m destroying this government!”

“Techno look at me!” Tommy cries.

“I am looking Tommy. I see you as you truly are.”

“We were friends once.”

“If you saw me as a friend, why did you go back to Tubbo? TUBBO! The one who exiled you, who chose his country over you?”

Tommy shouts back, “I didn’t want any of this, I was fighting for the discs-”

“I AM A PERSON TOMMY, DISCS AREN’T PEOPLE!”

Tommy stops talking. For the first time, he is speechless. The withers surround the country, creating chaos and destruction in their path. No one is left fighting, only watching. Only witnessing the downfall of their nation.

Techno speaks, his words loud but laced with sadness. “Do you remember when I stood in front of all the people gathered here today, except I was defenseless and targeted. When my life was being threatened at a so-called “Festival?” His voice cracks, an emotion other than anger seeping through. 

“What did you and Wilbur do when you saw me in that situation? Did you fight for me, or even attempt to come to my rescue. No.” Techno breathes in deeply, his hands fidgeting with the crossbow aimed directly at Tommy. “But when the entire world was against you in the Community House, I was willing to fight them all. I would’ve been there till the end.”

“The thing about this government Techno, is that it didn’t interfere with you. Those discs were not your fight.” Tommy tries to yell but his voice is hardly audible over the ringing in his own ears.

“You’re right Tommy, it didn’t interfere with me. But when I stayed away, tried to retire, I was hunted down. The government you are trying so hard to fight for is the very one that made it clear that freedom and government can’t coexist.”

“You can’t just destroy this nation and expect everyone to forgive you and just forget about it. That’s not how it works.” Tommy shouts. “Actions have consequences!”

“Actions do have consequences,” Techno repeats before shouting, “AND THESE ARE THE CONSEQUENCES!” Releasing his finger from the trigger, the arrow from his bow flies through the air. Tommy screams, his arms flying up to protect his face. 

There is an explosion of fireworks, the blue and white lights temporarily blinding Tommy. He stands for a moment, not feeling anything but the pain of the noise before he hears Tubbo cry out. 

Removing his arms from his face, he sees Tubbo on the ground in front of him, clutching his stomach. It’s only a moment before Tommy realizes what he has just done.

“TUBBO!” He screams before falling to the ground and cradling his friend in his arms. His hands clutch Tubbos suit, the blood staining his own clothes. The boy's eyes are shut and his heart feels as frozen as the world around them. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy pleads, his eyes becoming glassy. “Tubbo please open your eyes.” His breath catches when he notices the helmet Tubbo is wearing. The turtle shell helmet is too big to fit, the straps hanging low from his chin, but Tommy cries out in pain. 

“Quackity!” Tommy yells, using the last bit of strength his voice has. Hearing the voice of a pained child, Quackity stumbles over, his leg beaten badly from the explosion. He sees Tommy on the ground before seeing who is in his arms. 

“Tommy, what happened?”

Without speaking, Tommy turns to Quackity, shifting the boy on his lap so his face is pointed towards Quackity. 

The air leaves his lungs before Quackity jumps to Tubbos' side. “TUBBO!” He clings to his shoulders, attempting to shake him awake before falling back onto his arms and sighing. His face falls, tears springing into his eyes.

“Quackity, is it really gone?” Tommy's voice shakes. He is sat stroking Tubbos hair, willing his eyes to open.

“We all saw it,” Quackity responds quietly. Tommy can hardly hear his voice over the ringing, but the explosions have finally died down. 

“No no no.” He refuses to accept the truth. “No.”

Tommy sits crying into his sleeve. His body is shivering so he doesn’t notice the shift in weight on top of him.

“This is definitely past the point of repair.” Tubbos voice is barely above a whisper. Immediately he feels Quackity and Tommy's bodies against his.

“Tubbo,” Tommy sobs. 

“Tubbo, you’re okay.” Quackity says, silently thanking the universe.

“It’s gone,” Tubbo says finally. He knows he needs to accept this but deep down he wants there to still be hope. 

“The Camarvan,” Tommy pushes the words out of his throat. “It’s gone. The last memory I have of Wilbur is gone.” He doesn’t attempt to stop the tears rolling down his face. 

The 3 lay silently on the broken wooden bridge watching the world burn around them. Techno, Dream, and Phil are nowhere to be seen, but the destruction they caused will never be forgotten.   
~*~*~*~  
“Are you sure about this?” Fundy holds a lighter in between his fingers, flicking it on and off.

“Yes.” Niki replies, never more sure about anything in her life. Grabbing the lighter from Fundys hands, she flicks it on in front of her eyes. Holding the fire close, she blocks the cold wind with her other hand. The burning skies only ignite the flame in her heart.

Slowly, she lowers the lighter to a single root of the L'ManTree. The wood catches easily despite the snow, the orange burning bright in her eyes. Fundy stands tall behind her, staring out past the broken buildings and collapsed bridges. 

The 2 partners stand hand in hand, looking over the burning nation.

“One last time?” Asks Niki.

“One last time,” Fundy agrees.

Together, they raise their hands to their heads and salute for one, last, time.  
~*~*~*~  
Through the underground tunnel system is where Techno leads Phil and Dream. They run along the cemented archways and water filled sewers. Once out on the other side of the country, Techno pulls his cape further over his shoulders, protecting himself from the wind. 

Stopping before the exit, Dream pauses. “I think-” he starts.

Techno looks over his shoulder at the man, huffing from the cold in his lungs.

“I think I am going to go away for a while.” Dream states. Techno stands shocked, looking at Phil in confusion, but Phil only shrugs. 

Techno gives an understanding nod before saying, “safe travels.” He stands shoulder to shoulder with his father as Dream gives a slight wave. The high afternoon sun is blocked by the clouds hanging low in the sky, painting the world a dreary grey, Dream’s outline fading away into the snowy landscape. 

“Shall we?” Techno asks, reaching his hand out. He sees the look in Phil's eyes before dropping it. 

“I just need to say a few words. I’ll be home soon.” Phil promises. Techno stares for a second before he agrees. 

“Be safe.” Techno warns before walking away. Phil is now left alone outside the tunnels. Rubbing his hands together to create heat, he brings them close to his frostbitten cheeks. 

“Right,” he says, turning back towards the tunnels. Following the path he used to walk daily, he carries himself to the small alcove Ghostbur once resided in. 

Phil is shocked to find it still intact after the explosion. The grate leading into the city has been blown off, but the cave itself is stable. He tinkers with the broken potion bottles laying along the cabinets and rifles through the books in Ghostbur’s personal library. 

Flipping through a beaten up book, he smiles sadly at the wrinkled photos of him and his sons. Silently, he pockets the scrapbook. He reaches towards what looks like a history book and starts thumbing through it. 

“Hi Phil,” comes a cheerful voice from behind.

Freezing, Phil replaces the book and turns to see Ghostbur grinning through his snowy haze.

“Hi, Will,” he says slowly, enunciating his words. 

“Oh Phil, it is so good to see you.”

Phil doesn’t respond. Instead, he asks, “where have you been all this time.”

“After what happened with Techno and a totem, I thought I needed a small break.” Ghostbur replies, cocking his head. “I did a little bit of soul searching.” He adds happily, his lips turned up in a smile.

He sees the scrapbook hanging from Phil’s pocket. Floating over, he grabs it before Phil has a chance to grab it back. 

“Do you like it?” He rambles on. “I made it a while ago, in fact I meant to give it to you and Tommy ages ago.” He pulls Phil close before opening it to a bookmarked page. 

“Look!” Ghostbur says excitedly, pointing at the boys in the picture. Phil’s eyes well up at the memories.

In the picture, Techno is sat, smiling his goofy grin at the camera as Will is sat behind him braiding his long pink hair. Beside the 2 sits Tommy and Tubbo making faces at the camera, their hands by their faces, tongues out. 

“How old were we?” Asks Ghostbur, scratching his head. 

“You and Techno were 12 in that picture, Tommy, he was 8,” Phil recalls, “and I believe Tubbo was 9.”

“Those were the days,” Ghostbur says dreamily.

“How do you remember this?” Phil says confused.

“Sometimes these things just,” Ghostbur flicks his brain, “they just come to me naturally.”

“So you haven’t been home in a bit?” 

“Nope.”

Phil smiles at his son, his eyes reading sadness. Ghostbur can see this.

“Have some blue,” he offers kindly. Phil takes it and holds it near his heart. He holds his arm out for Ghostbur to grab and he does. 

Pulling Ghostbur from his residency, he guides them through the tunnels before turning the corner towards the destroyed grate which gives a view into the destruction of the nation. Ghostbur grows exceedingly cold, his skin turning blue, upon the sight.

“L’Manberg-” Ghostbur gasps.

Staring out amongst the caved in rooftops and burnt down homes, Ghostbur starts to cry. The tears glow a bright blue as they roll down his cheeks, evaporating as they fall from his face. He grabs hold of Phil's hand for support.

“Will, I need to tell you something.” Phil starts solemnly. 

Ghostbur doesn’t wipe the tears from his face. He lets the blue drip from his eyes into the air. He turns to Phil expectantly.

“This,” he motions outside the broken tunnel, “I did this.” His eyes turn glassy as well.

“No, no you didn’t,” Will says confused before floating away from his father, dropping his hand. “No, you didn’t do this because... because-”

“Will, I need you to understand.”

“Because you care about the people who live here, Phil,” Ghostbur says, ignoring Phil. He is pacing, his finger scratching his head. 

Phil doesn’t move. He lets Ghostbur walk back and forth, rationalizing his thoughts. 

“You can’t have done this because you live here.” 

“No, Will, I live with Techno.”

Ghostbur stops pacing suddenly. “You didn’t,” he says, but this time, he sounds as if he doesn’t believe himself. 

“Will-”

“How could you!” Ghostbur shouts, his ghostly voice echoing around them. “HOW?”

Phil steps back. He isn’t afraid, but the sadness takes his hold of his heart.

“FRIEND!” Ghostbur stands shocked, his body shaking. “You knew Friend was there! You knew everything everyone owned was in that country.” He waves his hands towards the crater.

“Will, I had no choice.”

“You always have a choice, Phil. Why did you do it?”

“Someday you will understand,” Phil hangs his head low, “and when that day comes I hope you can forgive me.”

“I don’t get it. I sowed the seeds of peace and yet I am the one who pays for war.”

“I truly hope-”

“I can’t do this anymore, Phil.” He turns away from the destruction and floats still for a moment before Phil hears sobs come from him. He moves to comfort him, but his attempt is blocked. 

He stands back, cautious of his actions. He doesn't dare hurt Ghostbur further. Finally, Ghostbur moves slowly away from where Phil stands and he can do nothing but watch as his son disappears into the tunnels.

He stands there for a moment, his hands buried in his coat pockets, looking out over the snowy landscape, the smoke filling the air with thick ash.

‘Why did you do it?”

Phil turns quickly, his breath catching on the possibility that he might be caught, but it is only Ranboo.

“Your son was here. The memories of your other were buried here. Why did you do it?” Ranboo speaks only out of curiosity.

“Why did you betray Tubbo by coming to see us?” Phil asks him back. He does not get defensive, though he is hurt.

“I was only doing what I thought was best.” Ranboos' face shows no emotion though his tone sounds solemn. 

“Then you have your answer,” Phil responds softly. He starts to walk back through the tunnels not expecting Ranboo to follow, but he does.

“Are you going to go back to Techno?” 

“He needs me-”

“Tommy needed you-”

Shaking his head, Phil says, “No, Tommy needed his best friend. That is why he left.”

“So you are on Techno's side?”

“Listen to me,” Phil says calmly. “I can help Techno. I know what to do with Techno. When Wilbur and Tommy went on to form their own nation, I didn’t know what to do. Wilbur's death caused me more grief then you can imagine. And Tommy. I thought we were doing better. I am only a father and I am trying my hardest.”

“Do you think Tommy will come back?”

“I think Tommy will resent me for a long time, but if he ever decides to come back, my door will always be open for him.” Phil hangs his head as he walks. Slowly they make it out of the tunnels behind L’Manberg.

“Do you have a place to go?” Phil asks Ranboo.

“I don’t know, really. I am not sure if they will forgive me for what I did.”

Phil sits for a moment thinking. He gives Ranboo a warm smile and says, “come back with me.”

“I don’t want to be on your side.” Ranboo says nervously. “I don’t want to have to choose a side,” he emphasizes. 

“I am not asking you to join our side,” Phil assures him. “I am offering you a place to stay.”

Ranboos eyes light up at the offer. “Really,” he asks unsure.

Nodding, Phil says yes. He continues walking and nervously, Ranboo follows.  
~*~*~*~  
“We can not,” Techno declares. “He has fought against us. He was the president's right hand man.”

“Techno, he needs a place to stay. I’m not saying you have to like him, but at least give him a chance.”

Techno sighs as he looks at Ranboo standing nervously by the door. Going over to him, he looks at the boy. “You can sleep out with the dogs,” Techno huffs in frustration. 

“Thank you,” Ranboo replies to Techno's surprise. Phil gives him a look. 

“You said I didn’t have to like him,” Techno scoffs. He watches as Ranboo makes his way over to the small wooden hut out back. Opening the window, he shouts out. “And stop growing, you’re already too tall.” Phil laughs.

Shutting out the cold, Techno looks at Phil with tired eyes. “Why are you doing this again?” He asks while pouring himself and Phil some tea.

“You saw how he was when he would come over with Tommy.”

“I also saw how he was standing by Tubbos' side with everyone else.”

“Have you read what he writes in those books of his?” Phil lowers his voice though no one is around to overhear.

“Should I be concerned?”

“You don’t have to be, but I am. His memory, Techno. It really is as bad as it seems.”

“Do you know why?”

“Unfortunately I do not.” Techno hands him a cup of tea and he gratefully accepts it. He goes to rest on the couch, tiredness hitting him like a wave. 

“Just give the kid a chance.” Phil says lazily.

“You saw what happened last time I did that. I really thought Tommy changed,” Techno rambles on. “My own brother, Phil.” He looks over to the couch and sees Phil's head slumped over. There is a moment of silence before snores can be heard coming from him.

Techno smiles as he sees Phil able to relax and even have a small moment of rest. “For Phil,” he whispers. Pouring an extra cup of tea, he takes a deep breath and opens his door.

“Ranboo!” He calls out upon seeing Ranboo setting up a small place for himself. Turning, Ranboo waves shyly.

“Have some tea,” Techno says politely. He hands him the mug and Ranboo takes it, carefully sipping it.

“Lets talk.” Techno goes and sits on a tree stump. He watches Ranboo do the same.

“Why aren't you with Tubbo? He seemed to forgive you.”

“He hadn’t read my books,” Ranboo says sadly. “When he does, I am not so sure that he will forgive me.”

Sighing, Techno takes a drink from his own cup. “So why here?”

“You were kind to me even though I was not your friend.”

Techno doesn’t say anything. He only nods.

“Why did Phil choose you?” The question is abrupt. It catches Techno off guard.

“What do you mean?” Techno asks nervously.

“Well, Phil said he knew what to do with you. Why didn’t he know what to do with Tommy?”

Techno starts to fidget, his hands getting shaky. He takes a deep breath.

“When I was younger, I started to hear things. Voices.” Techno meets Ranboos eyes, but gets no reaction. “It scared me when I heard them. They were not kind to me. And sometimes, they would push me to do things that I regret deeply.”

Ranboo cocks his head in interest.

“Phil taught us many things when we were kids. He taught us how to sew, how to make tea, and how to fight. But one thing Phil never had to teach anyone else other than me was how to keep the voices at bay. It took a long time, and in the process, I hurt people I care about.” 

Techno stops talking when he sees the genuine interest on Ranboos face. He stops his hands from shaking and continues.

“As we got older, Tommy and Wilbur left. They went and did something great. They didn’t have the same...challenges, as me. I felt guilty that Phil had stayed for me, so I vowed to protect him from whatever this world may throw at him. I waited for him to leave, for him to join his successful sons in the nation they built, but he never did.”

“Why did he stay?”

“I don’t think I will ever truly know, Ranboo, but I am forever grateful that he did stay. As for why he chose me, I do not have an answer.”

“The voices,” Ranboo starts quietly. “I think I may hear them too. Different from yours, but there none the less.”

Techno stares at Ranboo in confusion.

“I don’t have the greatest of memories,” Ranboo admits.” Recently, my mind has had trouble filling in the blanks. When I can’t seem to remember something, there is a voice that can somehow fill in all those missing gaps.”

“Strange things have been happening, Techno. And I can’t seem to remember if it was me.”

There is pity in Techno's eyes.

“Techno, can Phil help with my voices too?”

“I know Phil will try his hardest,” Techno says honestly. He stands finally, and looks down at Ranboo. He feels remorse in knowing there is someone who faces the same struggles he once was troubled with.

“Well, I should probably get things set up before night,” Ranboo says suddenly.

“Yes.” Techno nods his head in agreement. He starts slowly walking back to his home, looking back every few steps. He makes it to the door and quickly drinks what's left of his tea before entering.

Once inside, he stares at Ranboo through the window. Quietly to himself, he whispers, “please don’t leave me too.”


	5. A Little Bit of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the chapter says. A little bit of peace. Nothing bad happens. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a bunch of stuff that happens after Doomsday. Small scenes from different people. Small things that I wanted to include but didn't make sense in the bigger events.

HBomb sits by the window in his tower, sipping a hot mug of tea. He looks out into the dark night, the stars resting like freckles in the sky. The moon shines brightly, its crescent shape uncovered by clouds. He yawns loudly, his eyes fluttering shut. Slowly, his head dips to his chest and he dozes off to sleep.

“Psst.” comes a voice from behind. Startling HBomb, he looks up quickly, his mug almost falling from the sudden movement. 

Laughing, Niki comes from the doorway to stand next to HBomb’s chair. “You know you snore?” She teases.

“Where’s your proof?” HBomb responds wearily. He wipes his eyes of the tiredness and looks at Niki. She has a glowing smile and her cheeks are rosy. Grabbing onto HBomb's wrist, Niki drags him from his chair, HBomb barely stopping his mug from hitting the ground. 

“Niki?” He asks hesitantly, but she just giggles.

“Come on,” she pleads before pulling him to the stairwell in the castle. The 2 of them walk the rest of the way up the tower and end up on the roof. 

Shivering, HBomb says, “Could’ve at least told me to grab a coat.”

Niki looks at HBomb before running behind a small box on the roof. Coming back from behind it. She holds in her arms a large blanket. HBomb gives her a strange look.

“I come up here often.” Niki shrugs. She goes to the edge of the castle roof and sits down, her legs dangling over the edge. Patting the spot next to her, she motions for HBomb to join her. He hesitates for a moment before going and sitting down next to her. Niki then wraps the blanket around their shoulders.

“How are you?” Niki asks softly, resting her head upon HBomb’s shoulder. 

“I’m good,” HBomb smiles before adding, “I’m thinking of moving.”

Niki turns to her friend. “Why?”

“Not too far away,” HBomb assures her, “but I can’t live in Eret’s castle forever.”

“You know Eret would let you.”

“I can’t live near all this chaos.” HBomb emphasizes. He looks out over the edge of the forest, where before he would see the tips of rooftops. Now the sky is open and free. Nikis eyes follow his as she sighs sadly.

“Do you miss it?”

“L’Manberg was never really my home.” HBomb says slowly. He waits for a reaction from Niki cautiously.

“It was my home for a long time,” she says quietly. “But after some time it turned into something else.”

HBomb looks over at Niki surprised.

Nervously, Niki continues. “I burnt down the tree.” She confesses. HBomb stares trying to understand why.

“Do you not want those memories anymore?”

“I can’t move on with those memories.” Niki responds. 

HBomb tries to wrap his head around her words. Before he can fully grasp it however, Niki speaks again.

“This is Tommy's fault.” Niki sounds angry, her bright eyes dimming. 

“I thought you and Tommy were friends.”

“We were, but some things change,” she says solemnly. “L’Manberg is gone because of Tommy's actions.”

“”Do you believe he's the one who blew up the Community House?” HBomb asks.

“I don’t know,” Niki answers honestly,” but Tommy lies and he steals and now peoples homes are gone.”

“What do you want to do about it?” HBomb asks earnestly.

Quietly, Niki says, “I just want to knock him down a peg.”

HBomb nods. He can understand that. He thinks of Niki in her apron, working at her bakery. Bumping into her at the flower shop. Caring for her chickens by her house. Then he thinks of the same girl standing in front of a burning nation. His next words just slip out.

“I wanted Dream's plans to fall through.” He admits shyly, unsure of how Niki would feel about this news. To his surprise, she grabs his hand and looks him in the eyes.

“I did too.” With the spark back in her eyes, she smiles. She turns back to the sky, capturing the image in her mind. They sit in silence, their bodies close together trying to soak up each other's warmth. The silence is broken by HBomb's voice.

“I will support your decisions,” he states decidedly. Niki smiles up at him. 

HBomb returns the gaze. “Anything I have is yours,” he promises.

“Thank you,” Niki says softly. Pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulder, she sighs and lays her head on HBomb's lap. Slowly, she dozes off as HBomb recalls their conversation.

“Sleep well.” HBomb whispers softly.  
~*~*~*~  
“Ghostbur?” Phil says in surprise as he opens his door. Ghostbur sits on the porch, his beanie in his hands. He looks up at Phil.

“I think I want to be revived.” Ghostbur says nervously. Phil looks at Ghostbur warmly.

“Are you sure, because I have been doing a lot of research, and so has Eret.”

“I’m sure Phil. I have had a lovely time here but I think it would benefit a lot of people if Wilbur came back.” Ghostbur sounds sad, but he puts a smile on his face.

“I’m on my way to the castle now if you would like to follow.” Phil offers. Ghostbur gladly accepts and he happily floats after his father. 

Upon arriving, Eret can be seen sitting alone in his courtyard. He admires the flowers blooming in the garden. In his hand he fiddles with freshly picked daisies, weaving them into a flower crown. Ghostbur grows giddy with excitement.

“That’s so pretty.” He smiles shyly as Eret looks at the ghost.

Eret stands from the bench and goes over to Ghostbur, carefully placing the flower crown in his wavy hair. Ghostbur beams. He looks over to Phil and Phil just smiles at seeing his son this happy. 

“What can I do for you 2 today?” Eret asks kindly.

“Ghostbur has asked if it were possible for us to...revive him.” Phil says slowly.

Eret looks surprised, but he nods. “I’ve been reading up on that,” he says.

“So have I,” Phil responds. 

“I know where we have to go,” Ghostbur interrupts. Softly he says, “the button room.”

“Do you know what that room was used for?” Phil asks.

“Sometimes my brain shows me pictures, but I don’t truly remember, so no.”

“Well that is a good place to start,” Eret says honestly.

“I will lead you there then,” Phil says solemnly.

“And I will follow.” Ghostbur says back to his cheery self. Heading to the crater of L’Manberg, the 3 of them make their way down. They find what remains of the button room, which is now only a rock in the center.

Standing where he once took his last breath, Ghostbur feels chills spike through him like a sword being placed through his heart. 

“I’m sure we have read some of the same things,” Eret says calmly to Phil.

“There is so much we have yet to find out about bringing back the dead.” Phil speaks seriously. He turns to Ghostbur now. “Are you sure this is something you want to go through with.”

“Yes,” Ghostbur nods his head surely. 

Phil shares a worrying glance at Eret. Carefully, he places down an ender chest and from it he draws the sword that was used on the 16th of November. 

“Phil, will this hurt.” There is a hint of fear in Ghostbur's voice.

“According to my reading, Phil only has to kill the ghost version of you in the place you died for this to work.” Eret answers.

Ghostbur looks confused. 

“No,” Phil puts it simply, “it will not hurt.” 

“Maybe we have to re enact what happened when I died...Phil? How did I die?” Ghostbur asks curiously.

“It was me,” Phil says quietly. “I killed you.”

Ghostbur looks taken back but then he smiles. “I remember after dying. Many people seemed to feel happy that I was gone. It was a happy day- Phil, is this a good idea?”

“Only you can answer that,” Phil says softly. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Tommy standing by the edge looking down on them. Making eye contact, he signals for Tommy to join them.

Upon seeing Tommy, Ghostbur gets nervous. He backs himself into a corner shaking his head.

“Ghostbur,” Tommy says cautiously when he reaches them. 

“I think you should go stand over there,” Ghostbur points to an empty space still nearby, but away from him. “Eret too,” he says firmly. Neither fight it and they walk to where Ghostbur had told them to stand.

Ghostbur looks Phil in the eyes. “I’m ready.”

Phil draws his sword slowly and holds it in front of him, his own hands shaking. He takes a step-

“Wait!” Ghostbur says loudly. “Please put that away, Phil...I’m scared.”

Immediately Phil puts the sword behind his back and away from Ghostbur's sight. “It’s okay,” he says softly. Slowly he puts his arms out to reassure Ghostbur that he would not hurt him.

“Phil?” Tommy is right behind the 2 of them now. “What are you trying to do?”

“They’re going to revive me.” Ghostbur sounds happy again like he has forgotten the sword Phil wielded already “Tommy, you and Wilbur were very close, I can feel it. Do you want Wilbur back?”

Tommy takes a step towards Ghostbur with a look of sadness in his eyes. “Wilbur wasn’t like you, Ghostbur.”

“How so?”

“Well, you are pretty poggers Ghostbur.”

“I am pretty poggers.” He smiles.

“But Wilbur. Wilbur is not so poggers.”

Ghostbur can sense the tenseness of the situation. He floats only a little off the ground making up his mind. “Phil, I need to be killed.” Ghostbur looks skeptical when he says those words.

“There is a boy who needs a father,” Eret adds. Ghostbur nods in agreement.

“When I look out upon this crater, I don’t see anything that I made better. I only see a place filled with weakness. Eret, I’m not a strong man.”

“You were a strong man,” Eret replies earnestly.

“I am not a strong ghost,” Ghostbur interjects. “And this land needs strength right now. Phil...Do it.”

“Are you sure-”

“Phil, kill me!”

Phil tries hard not to think about it as he grabs his sword. Ghostbur shuts his eyes as he feels the blade enter his ghostly body. 

“Phil?” Eret says wearily, “where did he go?”

There are particles surrounding the palace Ghostbur once was, but there are no signs of the ghost.

‘Phil what have you done?” Tommy cries out.

“I have read and reread the scriptures and the books I have found and they all have one thing in common. One thing deemed unnecessary, but clearly was. They all called for a totem.”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” Ghostbur's voice can be heard floating in the wind, but the source of it is nowhere to be seen.

“You’re still you,” Tommy marvels in confusion. 

In front of their eyes, Ghostbur reappears, slowly forming with all the particles surrounding him and putting him back together.

“It worked Phil!” For a moment I could feel myself becoming free but then-” Ghostbur stops abruptly.

“What happened Ghostbur,” Phil pushes.

“I went to a dark and scary place and there were 2 people there with me and now I am here.”

“Ghostbur,” Phil says slowly, “who were those 2 people?”

“I don’t know!” Ghostbur sounds exasperated. “Are you sure you did everything right.”

“We did everything we could,” Eret informs him, “but Phil tells us there may be another way.”

“Well, what is it?” Ghostbur pries.

“The other way calls for a totem.” Phil sounds reluctant.

“A totem?”

“You know how a totem stops you from dying. That is not actually true. When using a totem, you die, but it gives you the strength to come back.”

“Do we have a totem?”

“It is one of the rarest items out there Ghostbur,” Eret says sadly.

Ghostbur looks at Phil and says with determination on his face, “if we can try again, I am willing to go back to that dark place with those people. They didn’t seem all that bad.”

“Hey, um,” Tommy mutters while quietly backing away. “I don’t really feel comfortable being here. I hope this works, I really do, but I can’t be a part of this.” With that, Tommy turns and makes his way out of their sight.

“I don’t, I don’t feel very well,” Ghostbur falls to the floor.

Phil and Eret stand still waiting for something to happen when suddenly Ghostbur sits up.

“Where the fuck am I?”

“Schlatt!” Eret sounds shocked. He backs away from Ghostbur, his eyes going wide.

“Why am I here? I am dead and that is what I want!” The voice echo's before fading out. Ghostbur shakes his head and stands back up.

“Ghostbur,” Phil says startled, “What was that?”

“I went to the dark place,” Ghostbur says. “There was only one person that time.”

“Ghostbur, we need to know who that person was.”

“I don’t know.” Ghostbur starters to get anxious.

“Do you think it could be Wilbur?” Eret asks. The thought had been in Phil's mind as well. Ghostbur looks scared.

Sniffing, Ghostbur asks confused, “why do I suddenly crave cigarettes?”

Phil and Eret share a look before coming to a final agreement. If they are to attempt this again, a totem is necessary.  
~*~*~*~  
“Snowchester?” Ranboo is following Tubbo around curiously.

“It’s just a safe place to be for a while.” Tubbo says.

“Has losing L’Manberg taught you nothing.”

Tubbo looks at Ranboo with a sure smile. “It’s a sanctuary. No enemies.”

“How can you ensure there will be no enemies.”

“I can’t, yet. But for now, this is only a place to stay, nothing more.”

Ranboo smiles shyly back at Tubbo. He is helping build Tubbos home on the snowy shore. “It is quite pretty,” he admits.

“Hand me that stone over there,” Tubbo points. Handing it to him, Ranboo asks, “how can you forgive me?”

Tubbo hardly looks up. “It’s okay, memory boy. I forgave you a long time ago.”

“I betrayed you.”

“You looked after Tommy. Even if that meant talking with Techno. Besides," he adds, “how is living with Techno?”

“I’m hardly living with him. He has me out back with the dogs.”

“You can always come and stay here if you-”

“I appreciate it Tubbo,” Ranboo says genuinely, “but Phil may be able to help me.”

“How is Techno doing?” Tubbo asks, finally looking up from his work.

“Are you not mad at Techno?”

“There are more important things in life than holding grudges. I know it may sound odd, but I don’t completely blame Techno for doing what he did.”

“You don’t”

“We all have reasons for the things we do Ranboo. Although I do look back at Pogtopia and wonder how we ended up here.”

“So Techno is not an enemy?”

“How could he be. Before it all happened, he cared for Tommy. You have no idea the pain it felt to think my best friend was dead.”

“Why did you never visit him?”

“Dream told me he didn’t want to see me. I tried to visit him, but Tommy would look right through me.”

“Dream hasn’t really been a good guy.” Ranboo says.

“He is the one I can’t forgive yet,” Tubbo admits. He shakes his head. “Hand me some wood please.” 

“So Snowchester, you’re serious about this?”

“I think a lot of people would like a peaceful place to rest after everything we have been through.”  
~*~*~*~  
“Ranboo,” Techno greets, nodding his head as he passes Ranboos hut. Ranboo waves back and motions for Techno to come closer. Reluctantly, he does.

“I got you something,” Ranboo says shyly. Techno squints his eyes. “I heard you lost your axe recently.”

“The Axe of Peace,” Techno nods.

“Right. So I, um. I thought I would make you a new axe. It's not perfect but it’s as close as I could get it.” Ranboo looks expectantly at Techno with a crooked grin on his face. Techno cocks his head in confusion.

“Why are you giving me this?” He asks as he takes the axe in his hand, flipping it over and admiring the wooden handle, carved with swirls and spirals.

“Let’s just call it...rent?”

“You’re still sleeping with the dogs,” Techno says absentmindedly, his focus on the glowing axe. Ranboo nods in understanding.

“Right right. Just a thank you for giving me a place to stay.”

Looking up finally, Techno gives a small smile of reassurance. “Thanks kid,” he says fondly. Ranboo makes a small sound of appreciation before turning back to his chests. Techno takes his leave through the small gate.

Heading up the porch stairs, Techno turns back to look at Ranboo buried busily in whatever he’s doing before sighing and resting his head in his hands. He pushes through the door and looks at Phil sitting at the table. He sees the look in his eyes.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” he says stubbornly.

“Uh huh,” Phil agrees, smiling. He takes a sip of the tea in his hands while eyeing Techno over the mug.

“This doesn’t...warm my heart at all,” he continues. “It’s only an axe.”

“Of course Techno.” Techno sighs and goes to sit across from Phil, taking up the second mug on the table.

“It’s Tommy,” he admits.

“I know you miss him.” Phil sets the tea down in front of him and puts his hands together before meeting Technos eyes. “I do too. But he’s where he needs to be right now.”

“We took care of him Phil. Were we not enough for him. His own family.”

Phil looks down at his hands. “Ranboos just a kid too.”

“I am giving him a chance Phil. I promise,” Techno says carefully. “It just might take a little bit.”

“And that’s okay.” Nodding, Techno stands from his chair and goes to sit on the couch, pulling a book from the side table. He gets comfortable in the warmth of the fire, the room falling into a comfortable silence.

“It’s a cool axe,” Phil points out, breaking the quiet. Techno smiles softly.

“Yes it is.”


	6. The End of a Saga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds a note telling him to meet Dream, Tubbo and him, alone. For the final fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually quite excited to write this and I wrote this and the next chapter in 2 nights.

Closing the lid of his enderchest, Tommy breathes in a deep breath. He inhales slowly, his mind flashing. 

He hadn’t told anyone, but for days on end, he had been preparing. Every loose end he could think of had been tied tightly into a knot. This was the moment it all came down to. Months of fighting and war and this is where it all led to. 

From the very start, it had always been him and Tubbo vs Dream.

From his door comes a knocking. He knows who it is by the timidness of the sound. 

“You never have to knock,” Tommy says, turning around to face his best friend. 

“Just a formality,” Tubbo shrugs slightly before wandering inside. He goes to sit on the hardly closed ender chest, swinging his legs above the floor. Staring up into Tommy’s eyes, he asks worriedly, “are we prepared?”

“Tubbo, and I mean this truthfully, I have never been more ready for anything in my life.”

Shaking his head, Tubbo emphasizes, “Tommy, are you ready.”

Returning his look, Tommy gives a confident nod. He walks to his stand where a new set of netherite armor hangs. The metal shines bright in the dim lighting of Tommy’s home. He handles it carefully, placing every piece on his body with ease. 

He then reaches behind a chest and pulls from its hiding place his old turtle shell helmet. He puts it on top of the armor stand, now the only thing hanging from it.

Suited up, he goes to stand with Tubbo, already in full gear.

“Potions?” Tubbo asks.

“Check.”

“Gapples?”

“Check.”

“Axe of Peace and Chekhov's Gun?”

“Double check.” Tommy says quickly, grabbing ahold of Tubbos fidgeting hands. He looks him in the eyes, seriousness written on his face. “Tubbo, I am ready.” His words hold power over Tubbo, willing him to believe them.

Grabbing his sword from the pedestal it’s sat on peacefully for weeks, Tubbo wields it, matching the bloody grin on Tommy's face. 

“We fight,” Tommy says, taking a step towards the door. Opening it wide, he allows Tubbo to walk through before following, locking the door behind him.

They walk, hand in hand along the path, reaching the stairs that lead to what is left of the Community House.

“We have to take this all in, Tubbo. This could be our last walk along the path.”

“Don’t say that Tommy,” Tubbo replies, his voice strong.

“I appreciate your optimism,” Tommy says genuinely. Taking a step up the stairs, Tubbo notices Bad standing at the top, holding onto what appears to be a paper lantern. 

Bad smiles at the 2 boys before giving them a small nod of approval.

“I have always been on your side,” Bad assures them. “Knock 'em dead,” he says, smiling a fatherly smile.

Tommy pulls Bad in for a hug with his free hand before whispering a thanks into his ear. He backs away, smiling.

Nudging Tubbos arm he signals for him to continue moving, but his feet stay planted to the ground. Tommy can hear a small gasp come from him. Looking at where his eyes are, he squeezes Tubbos hand.

“They’re all here,” he breathes out in disbelief, staring out along the prime path.

Each and every person who has ever been close to the 2 of them now stands along the path. In everyone's hands sits a small paper lantern, collectively lighting the path towards the destruction of the Community House. Right in the direction of the compass. 

Ranboo stands at the very front, holding the lantern carefully as if afraid to crush it. 

“Ranboo,” Tubbo says in surprise. “It has been a while, friend.”

“It has, it has,” Ranboo agrees. 

“Ranboo, thank you for visiting me when times were tough,” Tommy says softly. “You were quite possibly the only person who knew what I was going through, so...thanks.” He mutters.

Tubbo smiles at the thought of how far Tommy has come. “Thank you for being a good friend to us both,” Tubbo states before nodding to Ranbo in appreciation.

They take a step forward, greeting Ant next. They share a few words before walking over to greet Puffy and Callahan. Continuing down the path, they stop for a moment to talk to Niki.

Smiling her usual bright eyed smile, she stands still before Tommy wraps his arms around her. Shocked, she slowly returns the notion. 

“You were always like a sister to me,” Tommy says, his head resting against her shoulder, enjoying the comfort for as long as he feels allowed.

Niki swallows, her throat dry. Holding Tommy by the shoulders, she gets him to stand in front of her and she looks him up and down. How much he has grown, with his crooked grin and his signature bandana. She nods slightly before raising her hand to her head in a small salute. 

Tommy follows suit, his hand in salute, just like Wilbur had taught him. Laughing quietly, Niki pats his shoulder and he goes to walk again with Tubbo, quickly spotting an old friend.

“Ponk.” Dragging Tubbo over he laughs. “Ponk, you have been here since the very beginning and I, I really appreciate that. I know it couldn’t have been easy but thanks to you,” he motions to the pack he carries filled with gapples,”I wouldn’t have been able to get these.”

“No problem,” Ponk replies cheerfully, his smile never fading from his face. “Anything for a friend.”

“Sam,” Tubbo gasps as they leave Ponk. Turning to Tommy he says, “I’ll be just a moment.”

Rushing over to where Sam stands leaning against his trident, Tubbo goes for a hug. The armor he wears is just enough to knock Sam off his balance before he laughs and hugs Tubbo right back. 

“Hey kiddo,” he smiles, ruffling Tubbos hair. Tubbo looks up at the tall man and his eyes show that of admiration. 

“You have taught me so much, and for that, I am forever grateful.”

“I am very proud of you Tubbo, and I mean that, from the bottom of my heart.”

They start talking like normal before Tommy spots someone in the background. Leaving his spot on the path, he goes and meets up with the mysterious man.

“Big man.” Quackity laughs. Tommy smiles at the greeting. 

“Big Q,” he replies. “I just wanted to say that, it has been an honor being your friend. You are someone who is so, so close to me and I-”

“Hey man, this isn’t goodbye.” Quackity gives Tommy a firm look. 

“Of course,” Tommy agrees. He gives Quackity a small salute. After a moment together, Tommy turns to go. 

“You better be back home safe and sound,” Quackity shouts and Tommy tries to smile at that one.

Walking back onto the path, he and Tubbo grab hands and walk the rest of the distance to the foundation where the Community House once sat. At the gate stands a tall, crowned figure.

“I didn’t know whether you would like to see me here or not,” Eret says quietly.

“You have betrayed us in the past, yes,” Tommy responds, “but you have more than made up for it with your kindness.”

“I know I have wronged you, but I want to see you succeed and I truly believe that you 2 have the power to do it.” Eret removes the crown from his head and places it over his heart.

Tubbo chimes in. “I’ve always thought of you as the rightful ruler.”

“Thank you, and good luck.”

Tommy and Tubbo join together in the center of the blasted floorboards. Drawing the compass from his pack, Tommy looks far out across the waters. “That way” he points before adding, “Dream said we will know it when we see it.”  
~*~*~*~  
“Are you gonna make me row this entire time,” Tommy huffs, his arms sore from moving the paddles across the water.”

“You’re the one who insisted you steer,” Tubbo argues. “And besides, you have the compass.”

Tommy stops rowing, crossing his arms in defiance. “I didn’t ask for this compass.”

“Yeah yeah.” Tubbo rolls his eyes sarcastically. “What are you doing sitting there, the moon is already going down.”

“Only you Tubbo,” Tommy shakes his head and laughs before grabbing the paddles again. “Only you.”

They fall into their childish banter easily. Tubbo messes with Tommy’s wild hair while trying to avoid Tommy’s playful smacks. He goes to grab Tommy's bandana, but stops before his hands can grab hold of it. Staring straight ahead, his eyes go wide.

Pointing, Tubbo asks dumbfounded, “this wouldn’t be it, would it?”

Tommy eyes follow the outline of a mountain that reaches above the clouds. He looks down at the compass, then back up. “Yep,” he swallows, “looks like it.” 

The boat floats to the shore before Tommy steps out cautiously and docks it. He grabs the pack and pulls it over his shoulder before helping Tubbo climb out of the boat. Tubbo looks up at the very top.

“We have a long climb ahead of us.”

“Yeah,” Tommy sighs, his arms already hurting from the long boat ride. He tosses Tubbo a gapple. “Just in case,” he says before starting the trek up along the rocky mountainside.

Panting as he reaches the top, Tommy flings the bag over before pulling himself up. He stands on the edge staring down below at the rocky waters, the sun coming up on the horizon.

Tubbo walks behind placing an arm around Tommy’s shoulders. “It’s always at sunrise,” he says, attempting to earn a smile from his friend. 

Tommy doesn’t want to move from this spot. He can’t look up, the freeing feeling of falling to the waters below consuming his mind. 

“How was your journey here?” Comes a deep voice from behind. It pulls Tommy from his trance. He sidesteps in front of Tubbo out of reflex, an attempt to protect him.

“Why have you led us here?” Tommy’s voice is low and threatening.

“Well,” Dream says slowly, “I have what you want, and you have come here to retrieve it?” His head cocks slightly as if mocking them.

“But why here?” Tubbo interjects.

“It’s better to not have too many people around,” He motions to the small peak they stand on, “more private...secluded. We have as much time as we need to...talk.”

“You’re note stated that we meet you here, me and Tubbo, alone.” Tommy sounds skeptical, his tone rising. “Why?”

“It's always been you and Tubbo vs me, has it not,” he replies.

“You could have jumped ship, kept the discs and stayed away.” Tommy comments

“Why go through the effort of getting us to come here, to this mountain.” Tubbos' voice spews confidence, but he doesn’t move from behind Tommy.

Dream ignores the 2. He walks over to where an ender chest stands preplaced and unhooks the latch. The top of the lid covers him, so only he can see what he now holds in his hand. Pocketing the disc, he moves back in front of the boys.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asks worriedly.

Building a small tower with obsidian, Dream places a jukebox and inserts the disc he retrieved from his chest. Mellohi starts to ring out in Tommy's ears, springing him into action. Chekhov’s gun sits loaded in his hands, he aims and fires an arrow straight at where Dream stands.

Easily dodging it, Dream stands still, daring them to come after him.

Tommy quickly whispers to Tubbo instructions before running towards the disc. Tubbo uses his crossbow to distract Dream, drawing him away from the disc while Dream attempts to fend him off and protect the jukebox.

Drawing his sword, Tubbo runs at him, the metal blade clashing against Dreams armor. He blocks the hit, sparring with Tubbo as Tommy slips behind them. He climbs the tower of obsidian, reaching for the jukebox when an arrow flies past his ear. He can feel the blood flow from where it just nicked him. Looking down, he sees Dream coming for him, followed by Tubbo.

Arming Chekhov’s gun, he fires off a shot, only hearing it pierce Dreams armor. This slows Dream down enough for Tubbo to catch him, swinging his axe. Dream pulls the arrow from his armor while narrowly avoiding the swing of his axe. 

Tommy grabs a grapple from his sack and takes a bite before downing a quick strength potion. Below him, Dream is still fending Tubbo off.

“Tubbo!” he shouts, getting his attention. Tubbo sidesteps Dream's attempt, catching the gapples Tommy throws his way. He splashes a quick potion of strength before shooting an arrow from his bow, trying to knock Dream off his tail.

Tommy ignores the ringing in his ears as he reaches again for the jukebox, this time able to pull out the disc. He sees Dream preoccupied with Tubbo, both going at each other with swords.

“I’ve got the disc, keep him distracted!” Tommy yells to Tubbo, waiting for him to respond. 

“GO!” He hears Tubbos shout before sprinting to the ender chest Dream placed. He lifts the lid and stuffs the disc inside before hearing strained yells.

“TOMMY STOP!” There is authority in Dreams' voice.

Tommy freezes when he turns around, fear rising in his chest. He stares in horror at Tubbo kneeling on the ground, his chin being held up by the blade of Dreams sword. He can see the cuts from the fight running down his arm. Dream makes his commands. 

“This has gone on far too long Tommy.” he drawls. His words are sharp like ice against Tommy's throat. “This is a decision you should have made a long time ago.”

“I have the disc, Dream,” Tommy says cautiously, weighing his words, his eyes locked on Tubbo.

“And I have Tubbo,” Dream retorts, pushing his blade against Tubbos throat causing him to wince.

“Tommy,” Tubbo manages to breathe out, his eyes watering.

Stepping towards Dream, Tommy holds his hand out, shouting at him but Dream stops him abruptly.

“You have 10 seconds Tommy,” he spits out, “Tubbo, or the disc.”

“NO!” Tommy screams before looking at Tubbo, his sword knocked off the edge, his neck to a blade. Tubbos hands are gripping the blade as it pokes at his throat.

“10”

“STOP DREAM!”

“9”

Looking frantically around, Tommy pulls at his hair. 

“What do I do Tubbo?” He yells, his voice shaking.

“8”

“Tommy, keep the disc.” Tubbo stutters.

“No, I can’t let you-”

“7”

“I have lived a good life Tommy, this is what we have been fighting for.”

Tears spring into Tommy's eyes at the realization of the decision he has to make

“Tubbo I can’t leave you.” 

“6”

Turning to Dream, Tommy shouts, “We can still talk about this!”

“5”

“Tommy, take the disc and run, get out of here,” Tubbo pleads, his eyes screwing shut at the sudden force put on the sword.

“4”

Tommy can see the fear in the way Tubbo sits, his whole body shivering.

“Keep the disc Tommy!”

“Tubbo no!” he cries

“3”

Tommy turns and reaches for the disc he had only just retrieved. He throws it at Dreams feet quickly backing away. Tubbo gasps as the sword is taken from his throat, his hands falling to the ground. He leans over in defeat. Dream laughs.

“You are POWERLESS Tommy. You fold so easily.” He cackles. He then takes the disc and snaps it over his knee. 

“DREAM!” Tommy shouts in disbelief.

Still laughing, Dream replies maniacally, “you think this is the real disc. You think I would actually let you get that close? Tommy I am just playing with you.” He takes a step towards Tommy. “I just wanted to show you how powerful I am, how powerless you are!”

“Tommy.” Tubbo says timidly.

“Get behind me,” Tommy commands and Tubbo listens.

“You are going to listen to me, Tommy,” Dream states, his voice calm, “because I’m not messing around anymore.”

“You won’t kill me,” Tommy says defiantly.

“You’re right, but Tubbo-”

“All right Dream, what do you want,” Tommy's voice is low and protective.

“The Axe of Peace, hand it over.”

Tommy complies, laying the axe into Dreams hands. After pocketing the weapon, Dream then pulls out a shovel and digs a small hole in the ground. Tommy freezes.

“Everything in here,” Dream says slowly, a smile on his face. “Now.”

Tubbo peers from behind Tommy, looking frightened. 

“Do what he says,” Tommy whispers, trying to hide the fear in his own voice. 

They both remove their armor and toss it into the hole along with Tommy's pack and their weapons. Without warning, Dream tosses in a stick of TNT.

“No.” Tubbo breathes in disbelief. Tommy stands and watches the things he worked so hard to get go up in flames, his mind flashing images from exile.

“It's all gone,” taking Tommy's arm, Tubbo clings to him, his body weak from the fight. 

“Now I can take you to the real discs,” Dream says through his smile. “Follow me.”

Tommy takes the lead, whispering to Tubbo, “stay close.” 

Tubbo grasps Tommy's hand, squeezing it tight, but Tommy doesn’t dare let go. 

They follow Dream down a small winding path along the edge of the mountain. The terrain is rocky. One wrong step and you could very well fall off the edge. Once reaching a small clearing, Dream stops and turns to the boys. Aimed at Tommy, he speaks.

“Tubbo really thought I was his friend.” He laughs. “You thought I was your friend.” He stares into Tommy's fear-stricken eyes. “You remember that party no one showed up to, I did that, so you would think your only friend was me,” he grins proudly.

Turning to Tubbo, Dream smiles even bigger. “The only reason I have this disc is because I framed Tommy. I blew up the community house and you were dumb enough to believe me.”

Tommy draws a short breath in reaction to this news. “Dream...you are a psychopath.”

“Tommy, you realize that L’Manberg is gone. I have the discs and I have you and Tubbo at my mercy.” His tone is mocking them. Turning away, he waves them forward. “Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter were originally one. After I wrote it, I realized how long it was so I had to find a place to split it.


	7. The End of a Saga Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Tommy and Tubbo vs. Dream.

Dream moves some stones near a wall and reveals a small entrance. Inside is what appears to be a lift.

“Get on,” Dream orders and Tubbo obeys quickly with Tommy reluctantly following.

“This isn’t a trap, is it,” he asks, not very hopeful for a good answer.

“If I wanted to kill you, I could.”

Dream powers the lift on before hopping onto it with them. As it lowers into the ground, Dream starts listing.

“Tommy, since the day I met you, you have done nothing but cause problems and start wars. You have been a headache Tommy.”

Tommy gasps as the lift brings them lower underground revealing a large cavern, covered in dark bricks and magma blocks. He hears a reaction from Tubbo who is standing huddled against him. He brings them closer together.

“The one good thing you brought with you Tommy,” Dream continues, “is attachment. Attachment to your country, to your animals, to your belongings.”

“What,” says Tommy weakly.

“It took me a long time to realize how important attachment really is, but when I did, I realized the power I could have.”

The lift comes to a stop, resting on the stone cold ground, just low enough for Dream to step off.

“That is why I cut my attachment to everything. The Community House, my pets,” Dream exaggerates, “my friends. That's where my power comes from. That’s why your here, because I have those dumb discs.” He points to the wall where both disks are framed, unprotected by glass.

“How does this not hurt you?” Tommy questions.

“I knew I had to lose everything to gain even more,” Dream replies.

“You haven’t gained anything.”

“Listen, If I can control the things people are attached to, I can have the ultimate power.” Dream says giddy. He starts walking down a short hallway, motioning for them to follow. Along the walls are frames, each with a sign above it. Tommy catches sight of a frame labeled “Axe of Peace.”

Noticing, Dream walks over and places the newly achieved axe in its spot in the frame. He points down the hall as he explains.

“I have been collecting everything that has attachment in this land,” Dream boasts. Tubbo walks ahead, his eyes trained on the animals in the far back. Tommy catches up before shaking his head in disarray. 

“Henry?” Staring at the cow being held behind a fence, Tommy reaches his hand out to touch him as if he doesn’t believe that he’s real.

Tubbo appears next to him. “Friend,” He says, reaching out towards the blue sheep in the fences next to Henry. They both touch the animals they thought were gone forever.

In the far right corner is an open fence with a sign that says one thing. “Carl.” 

“You are a PSYCHO!” Tommy yells in rage.

“Everything I do is deliberate, because I need control.” Dreams voice is calm and unwavering. “I need you Tommy, because you are the key to unlocking my full potential.” Lowering his voice, he says, “there is a prison I have constructed, and it's inescapable.”

Dream revels in the look on Tommy's face before turning to look at the boy cowering behind him. 

“Tubbo, I am going to lock Tommy away forever. I need him alive, but that doesn’t mean he needs to be free.” He gets joy from the fear on Tubbos face. Turning back to Tommy, he goes on. 

“When you were in exile, things were perfect. People could still visit you, but you were far away from my land. The only problem, Tommy, was that you could escape, and you did.” He takes a step forward. “The prison wasn’t meant for you, but these arrangements can be made.”

Tommy acts on impulse. Walking back to where the Axe of Peace is framed, he grabs it, holding it out weakly. Dream laughs at his attempt.

“I need you Tommy, but I don’t need Tubbo!” He goes and takes hold of Tubbos arm in the moment Tommy stepped away. Dream holds Tubbo against himself, placing the blade of his sword back against his throat. Frightened, Tommy drops the axe, backing away from it slowly. He looks into Tubbos fear stricken eyes.

“Tubbo, he’s no fun. He’s only a pawn. A follower. I have used him as much as I can.” His words cause Tubbo to wince more than the weapon piercing his skin. Seeing how much this hurts Tommy, Dream smiles. 

Getting courage, Tommy stands up for Tubbo. “He is not a fucking follower. You need Tubbo as much as you need me.” 

“The thing is,” Dream says slowly,” I don’t need Tubbo.” As if to prove it, Dream grasps Tubbos arm and holds it out in front of him. Using his sword, he starts to carve a line across his skin. Tubbo cries out at the sudden pain. 

“TUBBO!” Tommy gasps, his voice breaking

Dream smiles as blood runs down Tubbos arm, his eyes wide from the shock. “You want to be a hero, Tommy? Every hero has an origin story, right?”

“No, absolutely not.” Tommy stands his ground, choking at the sight. He looks around him, his eyes catching on a possible exit. Pointing, he asks frantically, “where does that portal lead?”

“That is my way home.” Dream smiles.

“What if we went through it?”

Dream nudges Tubbo, still grasping his arm. “You wouldn’t even make it to the portal before I kill you.”

Tommy refuses to let in the idea that they are not getting out. Dream releases Tubbo from his grasp as he shoves him to the ground.

“I want to give you a chance to say your goodbyes Tommy-”

“I’m not saying goodbye because we can still get out of here-”

“You will get out of here,” Dream assures him before turning to where Tubbo sits against a wall. “This is Tubbos time to go.”

“Dream, keep the discs,” Tommy says, calculating, “and me and Tubbo will go.”

“I thought I made this clear. I do not care about the discs. I care about power. Tubbo is only a pawn.”

“I’m not a pawn,” Tubbo mumbles to himself, though he is starting to doubt that. He grips his arm tightly, putting pressure on the wound. 

“Say your goodbyes.” Dream repeats.

“NO, NO. FUCK YOU!” Tommy cries in a last attempt to stand up for himself and Tubbo.

Dream cuts him off, raising his voice above Tommy's. “Are you really going to miss out on the chance to say goodbye to your best friend?” Before Tommy can say anything else, Dream shuts him up. “I will give you space so I suggest you spend this time wisely.”

Once the 2 boys are a distance away from Dreams hearing, Tommy runs to Tubbos' side, sliding down onto the floor next to him. He starts speaking quickly.

“We can get out. We make a break for the portal. I have the secret portal from exile we can get to. He has deceived everyone, Tubbo, he can’t kill us-”

“Tommy,” Tubbo interrupts. “We will be dead before we even reach the portal. He has the upper hand."

“Tubbo,” Tommy stutters.

Looking Tommy in his eyes, Tubbo gives him a comforting smile. “It’s alright,” he says as tears roll silently down his cheeks. “We had some good laughs.” He says, his voice breaking against his will.

“Why are you just accepting this?” Tommy cries, his eyes growing blurry.

“We knew this was a possibility going into this Tommy. We prepared for this-”

“I DIDN’T! I don’t want my best friend to die!”

“We have been backed into a corner with no way out.” Tubbo says softly, reaching for Tommy's hand with his good arm. He tries not to appear too hurt when Tommy pulls his hand back.

Looking up at the ceiling, Tubbo says, ”all good things must come to an end.”

Tubbo is startled when Tommy pulls him in for a shattering hug. He can feel Tommy's head on his shoulder and he moves his hands from his pockets to grasp onto Tommy tightly, ignoring the pain in his arm. They both sob quietly before Tubbo can hear Tommy talking into his shoulder. 

“What am I without you Tubbo?”

“Yourself,” Tubbos voice cracks, his breaths uneven. “You have always been you, Tommy.”

“And you have really accepted this?”

Pulling Tommy away to arms length, Tubbo looks at him with pain in his eyes. “We said our goodbyes before any of this.”

“We were optimistic before any of this,” Tommy says, shaking his head.

“You heard Dream,” Tubbo says, nodding in his direction. “If I am a pawn, then this is a checkmate, and I suggest you resign.”

Choking back his tears, Tommy says sadly, “I know I may have regarded you as my sidekick, but Tubbo, this whole time, I have only ever been your sidekick.” Adding quietly, he cries “Tubbo please don’t go.”

Tubbo drops his hand from Tommy's shoulders as he stands up. “It’s okay. I truly am surprised that this didn’t happen sooner.” 

Tommy scrambles to his feet and reaches his hand out, trying to stop Tubbo from backing away from him, but he knows it’s no use as he can’t get his feet to move. 

Tubbo gives a sad nod towards Tommy as he takes a step back in Dreams direction. 

Before he can take another step back however, the portal starts to glow a bright purple. The outline of a figure gripping a trident appears.

“Punz?” Dream laughs confused. Before he can get another word out, the portal shines brightly. From behind Punz comes everyone who had seen Tommy and Tubbo off on their journey. They all wear their strongest armor, their weapons at their side and they all have the same look of anger on their face.

“Oh my-” Dream stutters backing away from the portal slowly. 

Stepping forward to face Dream head on, Punz smirks. “I’m sorry Dream,” he shrugs, “you should’ve paid me more.” 

“YOU CAME!” Tommy shouts before grabbing Tubbos' wrist. He runs, pulling Tubbo behind him, getting them both to safety behind the crowd of people.

“HEY!” Dream shouts, going to chase after them, his voice filled with rage, but before he can get even a foot closer, Sapnap stops him, raising his sword between Dreams' eyes.

“You step away from them,” he says, his voice low and authoritative. Dream raises his hands in mock defeat, the blade an inch away from his face. There is no longer a smile on his lips.

Tommy pulls Tubbo close to him as Puffy comes from behind them and wraps her arms around them protectively. She notices the cut on Tubbos arm and from her pack, she pulls out a pack of bandages. Instinctively, everyone creates a wall around them, putting themselves between Dream and the boys.

“You fucked up,” Quackity frowns, his eyes shining in fury and power.

Turning to Puffy, Tommy says, loud enough for everyone to hear, “It wasn’t me who blew up the community house, it was him,” he shouts pointing at where Dream stands surrounded by several people. Looking over to Punz, he says shocked, “you actually came.”

“Don’t worry Tommy,” Punz replied smoothly, “I got your message.” He then turns back to Dream, signaling for everyone to start moving in on him. Dream backs himself slowly into a corner, his mouth twitching. 

“There is nowhere to run,” Sapnap cocks his head and smiles at who used to be his best friend.

Nervously, Dream asks “why are you all here?”

“We are tired of your shit,” Jack speaks up, moving to stand in front of Dream.

“What is this?” Ponk asks, looking all around him. Not getting a response, he moves next to Jack. “Cat got your tongue,” he says slyly.

Tommy steps away from Puffy and Tubbo, walking over to where everyone stands, slowly pushing Dream further back. Tubbo smiles at Puffy as he looks at his wrapped arm before following Tommy. He walks right behind the wall of people protecting him.

Gathering as much courage as he can find, Tommy walks past everyone and goes to stand fearlessly in front of Dream. 

Standing face to face, hardly a foot apart, Tommy says, “I know you are not going to kill me.” His eyes stray over the mask Dream wears. Stepping back, he reaches his hand towards Sapnap. “Pickaxe please.” Handing him one, Sapnap moves back to stand amongst his friends. 

“You son of a bitch, you told me everything and I know that even now, you are not going to kill me.” Tommy says, his voice loud and clear. He smiles as he grips the pickaxe, digging out a small hole in the ground. He motions to it with his hand before saying pleasantly, “everything in here.”

“Tommy,” Dream says, trying to get some authority over the situation.

“Kill me,” Tommy dares him, smirking. ”You said you wouldn’t.” He then takes a look over to where everyone stands and notices Tubbo on the side. He shouts in his direction, “Cover Tubbo, because Dream threatened to kill him once and I won’t have him do it again.” Immediately, Tubbo is surrounded by multiple of his friends in full gear.

Tommy returns to Dream, seeing him stare at the floor where the half dug hole is. 

Tommy repeats himself. “Kill me.”

As if in response, Dream slowly lifts the chestplate he adorns and pulls his helmet off with it. He drops everything in his hands along with all of the tools he carries into the hole. Taking every bit of TNT off his person, he drops those as well as his pack that he carries tied to his belt. 

Stepping back, he watches as Tommy quickly retrieves the items, not blowing them up. His mouth twists in confusion before Tommy says, “I value hard work, unlike you.” 

Tommy stands in front of Dream, for the first time ever having the upper hand. He laughs slightly at the irony of the situation. 

Before continuing the conversation, Tommy walks over to Tubbo. Carefully, he places the armor in Tubbos arms.

“Really?” Tubbo says in disbelief.

“I need you safe,” Tommy replies. Tubbo gives him a grateful nod and slips the armor over his head.

Tommy goes back to talk with Dream. He starts to feel a shiver through his spine. He holds the Axe of Peace steadily in his hand before looking Dream in his face.

“You fucked up for the last time,”

“Tommy-”

“You say my name an awful lot Dream.” Tommy says threatenly, closing the gap between the 2 of them.

Dream stands his ground despite being outnumbered and underprepared. “I won’t kill you Tommy,” he says, “and you won’t kill me.”

Shaking his head slightly, Tommy asks “Why wouldn’t I kill you?”

“We have so much fun,“ Dream replies, his tone spewing confidence.

“You have done nothing but cause me pain,” Tommy replies shortly, moving in on Dream further. He stands tall and using the end of the axe, knocks Dream to his knees. He now sits at Tommy’s mercy. “And now it is your turn.”

Raising the Axe of Peace above his head, he stares a moment at the man who had hurt him for far too long. 

Tommy brings the axe down, swallowing hard as it makes impact. The weapon strikes hardly an inch from Dreams face, the mask he wears splitting in half. It falls to the ground, revealing his face to the crowd. 

Dream looks down at the ground, attempting to hide his face, but Tommy has already seen them. His pupils that shine a rich purple color shock Tommy into a moment of mesmerization. He shakes his head fiercely, snapping out of it.

“Tommy, you are not going to kill me,” Dream says, his eyes stuck to the ground.

Tommy ignores him, drawing Dream's bow from his pack. He loads it with ease and points it right at Dream. “With your own bow,” Tommy laughs quietly. 

Looking up finally, Dream stares down the arrow pointed between his eyes. “TOMMY LISTEN!” He says, his eyes sparkling, now filled with annoyance and anger.

“I have done enough listening,” Tommy says placidly. He puts his finger on the trigger lightly.

“Tommy you have punished me enough,” Dream shouts. His eyes lock onto Tommy’s. 

“Look at me Tommy, I have been stripped of everything I own. I have been knocked down and threatened with my own weapon.” He points to his face, “I have been exposed to everyone here.”

“Any last words,” Tommy says through his teeth.

“Stop. We were friends Tommy,” Dream tries.

Hesitating with the crossbow in hand, Tommy turns to look at everyone standing behind him. Not one of them tries to stop him or get in his way. He turns back to Dream and aims right between the eyes, finger putting pressure on the trigger.

“I can bring people back from the dead.” Dream says abruptly, finally receiving the reaction he wanted. 

Dreams words cause Tommy to lower the crossbow, a gasp coming from his throat. Dream smiles, his eyes giving away any emotion he may feel. 

“No, no, you lie,” Tommy persists, shaking his head. “That’s what you do Dream, you lie to people.”

“Let me explain, Tommy,” Dream says calmly. He is still on his knees, having to look up at the younger boy. 

“When I fought in the war alongside Schlatt, he gave me a book. It tells you everything you need to know about bringing someone back from the dead. The irony, really, with Schlatt being dead and all,” Dream shrugs. ”And now I am the only one who knows this information.” 

“All you do is lie, Dream,” Tommy says, refusing to accept this information.

“Tommy if I die, death is permanent.”

“And how do I know you are not lying?” 

“Why do you think I sided with Schlatt in the first place?” Dream asks in a sarcastic tone. He goes on. “Wilbur will be dead forever, Tubbo if he dies, gone forever, even you Tommy.”

“Wilbur,” Tommy breathes.

“You have to let me go Tommy. Listen, I will stay away from you all, start somewhere new. You can even exile me.”

“Then you will just come back,” Tommy groans in frustration.

“I am the only one who knows how to bring people back from the dead,” Dream repeats firmly.

“Are you really worth it,” Tommy questions, looking to see if anyone has the answer to that question.

“Tommy, you have to let me go.”

“I can not let you roam free after hurting all of these people,” he waves his arms, motioning to everyone who stands against him.

There comes a voice from the crowd. “There may be another way.” A few people step aside allowing Sam to walk over to where Tommy stands over Dream.

“You don’t have to let Dream go free,” Sam emphasizes, “You just can’t kill him.”

“What are you saying, Sam?” Tommy asks slowly.

“I am saying that we can put Dream in the prison.”

“How do you-”

“I was commissioned to build the prison Tommy.”

“You can’t put me in there,” Dream retorts, “I know how the prison works,” he says smugly.

Sam matches Dream's tone. “Then you should know that it is impossible to escape.”

Tommy turns to look at Dream, a smile covering his face. He watches Dreams face fall at the comment. “Locked up on your own land,” Tommy laughs. He faces the crowd. “Let's put him in prison,” he says relieved. They all nod their approval, some cheering.

Sam moves behind Dream and drags him to his feet, grabbing a pair of handcuffs from his belt. He hooks them around Dreams wrists and locks them, pocketing the key. Pulling him away from Tommy, he plants Dream in front of everyone. No armor or weapons, no mask, just Dream. 

Tubbo goes to stand next to Tommy and together they face Dream one last time. 

“Let's make Wilbur proud,” Tommy says excitedly, turning to Tubbo. He nods and they both look Dream in the eyes before shouting “SUCK IT GREEN BOIIIIIII!”

Sam gives a slight chuckle at the childish nature of it all. With one last laugh, Tommy sighs and grabs Tubbos hand. He gives it a squeeze as they watch Sam lead Dream behind all the commotion. Tommy then takes a deep breath and steps up onto the portal platform.

Tommy stares out at all of the friends who came to their rescue. Who dropped what they were doing to come help them in their time of need.

“I know I have said this before and I know not all of you believed me but I fucked up and I am truly sorry. But I need each and every one of you to know that I did not blow up the community house.” He points to Dream and says loudly, “Every unexplainable thing, every bad thing that has happened to any of you was probably Dream.”

Tommy stands still for a second before lowering his voice. “During exile, he treated me horribly. I am sorry if the way I acted before stopped you from visiting me but I thought I should tell you. He blew up my items and isolated me from my friends.” 

Tubbo stares up at his friend, his heart filled with sadness and regret. 

“And Tubbo,” Tommy continues, “Dream tried to kill Tubbo.”

Some of those who stand with Tommy stare in horror at the actions of someone they once thought was their friend. 

“Tommy?” Sapnap interjects. “What is down this tunnel,” he points to the hallway with frames lining the walls.

“Dream was collecting every single thing that meant something to people.” He answers, getting a few confused looks. “He wanted to hold that power over you all.” 

“Like a puppet master.” Tubbo adds.

Sapnap is the first to go down the hallway, reading the signs on the wall and Tommy can only watch as everyone else follows behind him. He goes behind, passing Dream and Sam and seeing the hurt look on Dream's face. He shakes the image from his head and keeps walking.

“Beckerson,” Sapnap stutters, reaching a small glass tank on a table. He looks over at Tommy confused.

“Take him, he’s yours. In fact, everyone, if there is something here of yours, please, take it.” Tommy states loudly for everyone to hear. "I am so sorry for everything I have done, and I hope you allow me one more chance, but please,” Tommy points at Dream in disgust, “do not give him one.”

“Lets lock him up boys,” Quackity says proudly, gaining a few cheers and applause. “About time,” He adds.

Tommy walks over to Sam and Dream and quietly he asks, “Can I be the first to visit Dream?” Sam nods and Tommy smiles before looking his abuser in the eyes. “See you then.”

Tubbo waves Tommy over to where the discs still sit framed on the wall. He grabs one while Tommy grabs the other. Coming together in the middle, Tommy opens up an ender chest. 

After months of fighting and chaos and everything in between, Tommy can finally rest easy knowing he now has all 3 discs.

“We did it,” he stutters before pulling Tubbo in for a hug. Tubbo gratefully hugs him back before whispering, “Yes we did.”  
~*~*~*~  
Tubbo and Tommy leave the crowd and go through the portal hand in hand. They come out in the Nether and slowly find their way back home. 

The community portal has never looked so welcoming, its obsidian frame glowing a bright purple, the portal itself twinkling. They step through, their feet hitting the grass on the other side.

“We’re home.” Tommy sighs while looking over at his friend. Tubbo stares up at the sun as it sits high in the sky.

“We made it before sunset.” Tubbo comments enthusiastically and Tommy laughs at the silliness of it all.

“You know Tommy, I really thought I was a goner.” Tubbo says quietly before meeting Tommy's sad eyes. 

“Not as long as you have me,” Tommy promises. They descend down the stairs and onto the prime path that leads straight through where the Community House sat. On the path, Tommy laughs. “We’re back on the prime path.”

“It wasn’t our last time.” Tubbo marvels.

“We won, Tubbo, we actually won.”

“Yes we did Tommy,” Tubbo assures him.

“I have a lot to tell you.” Tommy sounds proud. “Like what happened with Punz.”

“You do have to tell me,” Tubbo responds intrigued. “I thought he hated our guts.”

“He did,” Tommy says quietly before putting a smile back on his face. “You know where we have to go, right?”

“Of course I do.” Tubbo returns the smile before running ahead of Tommy. “Race you there,” he calls out.

“That’s cheating,” Tommy says defensively before running after him. They laugh as they chase each other along the path, the cold wind biting at their cheeks. 

Tommy comes to a stop, huffing, his hands on his knees. He laughs when he looks up, seeing Tubbo laying dramatically on the bench. He moves Tubbos legs to make room for himself, his eyes catching on Tubbos arm.

“That’s gonna leave a really cool scar,” he says, trying to earn a smile from Tubbo.

“Yeah,” Tubbo sighs happily in response.

Once they are both sitting down staring at the blue snowy sky, Tommy finally allows himself to feel safe. With a cheesy smile on his face, he reaches over into the enderchest by the bench and pulls out Cat.

With a gasp, Tubbo sits up. 

“When was the last time we listened to the disc?” Tommy asks, “The real disc?”

“A long, long time,” Tubbo answers.

Tommy slips Cat into the jukebox as he sits back down again. He rests his head upon Tubbos shoulder, Tubbo resting his head against Tommy’s. They sit in peace, enjoying the tune as it floats around them, encircling them with warmth.

“This land is finally free,” Tommy sighs, relieved. “Dream is locked up, and Wilbur, well he’s dead.”

“We did good, didn’t we?” Tubbo asks.

“We did,” Tommy agrees.

“And you didn’t die.”

Tommy sits up in alarm, quickly surveying the space around them. He places the ghostly voice quite easily.

“I am very impressed Tommy.”

“Ghostbur?” Tubbo asks, confused.

“I’m not Ghostbur,” Wilbur laughs.

“Hi.” Tommy says cautiously. He can’t find the source of the voice as it floats all around him.

“Hello Tommy, have you missed me?”

Tubbo grabs Tommy's arm for reassurance and comfort.

“You know,” Wilbur laughs, “if you were to tell me on day one that you would deal with Dream peacefully, I would not have believed you.” His voice is carried through the air by the wind. “When we started L’Manberg, you were short tempered. A short fuse kind of guy. I am surprised you made it this far without killing anyone-”

“How are you here,” Tommy interrupts.

“You think I would know? I felt the plane between your world and mine shrinking, then I just ended up here.” Wilbur says manically. “Thank you for getting me away from that Schlatt fellow. Christ, I have been stuck with him for 3 bloody months-”

“Where's Ghostbur?” Tommy asks, concerned.

“I don’t know where that crazy son of a bitch went.”

Tubbo gives Tommy an unpleasant look.

“I have been waiting to speak to you Tommy. There was space opening up and it felt like you were slowly being pulled into the afterlife, but here we are, and you are still alive.” His smile can be heard through his words. “You never seem to die, do you?”

“I thought you were dead,” Tommy starts, “like dead dead.”

“Oh I am dead, let's be real Tommy, I am very dead, but I am also proud.”

“Do you want to be alive again?” Tubbo asks.

“Oh hell no,” Wilbur responds, panicked. “God no, I just came back to ask, how did you do it? How did you get the discs back?”

“How are you here?” Tommy asks again.

Wilbur's laugh catches in the frosty air. “You never could take things as they come, you always have to ask so many questions. I wanna see a smile on that face of yours. You won, why so down?”

“I did a lot, Wilbur,” Tommy says quietly. “Dream threatened to kill Tubbo and I, I went through a lot of pain.”

“What did you do, how did you do it?” Wilbur pushes. “I must be here for a reason, and these discs have got to be the answer.”

“Wilbur,” Tommy cuts him off, “We can bring you back.”

“What,” Wilbur asks, startled.

“The only reason that Dream is still alive is because he has the power to bring you back.”

“But Tommy, I, I don’t want, I don’t want to come back.”

“Are you sure,” Tubbo asks hopefully.

Wilbur sighs. “So let me get this straight, the only reason there isn’t an arrow in Dreams head is because you want me back?”

“Yeah,” Tommy mutters defeated.

“I was so free, I was liberated, but now you’ve come to me with this news.”

Tommy turns to Tubbo. “Have we done the right thing?” His heart sinks when Tubbo shakes his head slowly.

“Tommy,” Wilbur says dangerously, “he is going to bring Schlatt back as well.”

“What,” Tommy says shocked, feeling stupid for not thinking of this before.

“Maybe Schlatt’s different,” Tubbo says under his breath.

“Is Schlatt different?” Tommy demands.

“You’re fading, Tommy, I-”

“Wil, is Schlatt different?”

Wilbur's voice is swallowed by the snow falling from the sky.

“Wil!” Tubbo calls out, but he receives no reply.

Tommy leans back against the bench, running his fingers through his hair. He looks distraught, and Tubbo takes notice of this.

“Hey,” he says, attempting to give Tommy some comfort, “We won. Let's take this one step at a time. Wilbur isn’t back yet.””

“You’re right,” Tommy sighs, giving Tubbo a reassuring smile. “God, what would I ever do without you.”

“Probably make a lot of bad decisions, maybe run away,” Tubbo says sarcastically.

Tommy laughs, gently pushing him. “I love you Tubbo.” He says genuinely.

“I love you too Tommy,” Tubbo says. He settles back onto the bench as Tommy replaces Cat with Stal. 

“Can we just stay like this forever?” Tubbo sighs happily.

“Of course,” Tommy responds, smiling, a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Of course we can Tubbo."


	8. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lore that happens in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get confusing as we delve into this. I tried to keep it as straight and narrow as possible but there are nukes that come in later on, so.

“Where are you going?” Tubbo whines, reaching for Tommy to come back to the couch. Sighing, Tommy swings his coat over his shoulder and pulls on his boots. 

Standing by the door, he opens it before saying, “I have to do this Tubbo, for closure.”

“Are you sure I can’t come with you?”

“Tubbo, I appreciate you worrying about me, but I can handle this.” Tommy says. “Besides, you need to heal up that arm of yours,” Tommy smiles as Tubbo flings himself over the couch, acting like he is dying.

“Whatever you say,” he sighs dramatically, a large smile on his face. Turning to look at Tommy, he says genuinely, “come back safe.”

Tommy laughs before stepping through the doorway, shutting the door quietly behind him. He shoves his hands in his pockets and starts walking down the Prime Path in the direction of the Prison. It had only been 2 days since the incident and already Tommy was on his way to go speak to Dream.

Kicking snow in front of him and catching snowflakes on his gloves, Tommy tries to go over in his head what he is going to say when he sees him. 

Tommy stares at the floor racking his brain for the right words, but just as he thinks he is making progress, a shadow appears, covering the ground he stares at. Slowly raising his eyes, he gasps at the sight of the dark prison towering in his vision.

Shivers crawl up his spine as he looks at the dark gate, the large iron towers blocking the sky above. “Holy shit,” he breathes. Taking a deep breath, he clears his head of the bad thoughts and walks towards the prison doors.

“You’ve arrived.” Sam greets him at the entrance, his arms folded behind his back, his mouth set in a stern line.

“This is...big, “Tommy comments, his eyes wandering all over the exterior.

“It is. Shall we?”

Tommy nods, following behind Sam, the seriousness of the situation getting to him.

Once inside, Sam opens up a small locker room before handing Tommy a key. “Everything in here please.”

“Everything?”

“Yes, Tommy, everything.”

Tommy places his belongings in a locker before locking it and pocketing the key. He steps out of the locker room and nods at Sam to signal he was ready.

The journey through the prison is a long one. Every step of the way makes Tommy more and more nervous. Finally, they arrive at the final step before Tommy will stand face to face with the man who threatened to kill his best friend.

“This might take a while,” Sam says before pulling a lever on the wall. The lava that flows in front of them starts falling down. The silence is loud and unnerving.

“How have you been.” Tommy asks awkwardly, trying to ease the tension.

“Face the lava please,” Sam says seriously.

“Okay okay,” Tommy replies while trying to hide the slight fear in her voice.

The lava takes its time coming down from the ceiling. Slowly, Tommy can see over the top of it. He holds his breath as the cell appears right in the middle. From behind bars, Dream stands, his hands behind his back, his eyes staring straight at Tommy. 

“I’m going to ask you to carefully step onto the platform,” Sam says calmly as a stone bridge appears from the lava. Tommy nods in understanding. Stepping carefully, he makes his way towards the cell.

Approaching the iron bars, Tommy starts fidgeting with his hands.

“I have been going crazy in here.” Dream is staring intently at Tommy. His lips curl into a slight smile.

“Have you missed me?”   
.  
“Not really.” Dream turns to go and sits on his bed.

“What have you been doing?” Tommy asks nervously.

“I’ve been writing a little bit. Dream pulls out a small journal from under his pillow. “Don’t worry,” he teases, “Sam knows about this.” He looks over to the clock on his walls longingly.

“Everyone kind of, um, everyone kind of hates you know.” Tommy stutters. Dream doesn’t say anything. “You know, for a moment I actually felt bad for you. But you were going to put me in here,” Tommy says, mostly to remind himself of why he is here.

“You were going to put me in here,” Tommy repeats himself in disgust “This is a sad sight Dream,” Tommy says pointedly. Dream is still silent which only fuels the anger burning in Tommy's chest.

In a mocking tone, Tommy says, “I will be your best friend and I will visit you every day. Sound familiar prick?” Tommy sounds hurt.

“It would be nice if you visited me every day,” Dream replies quietly.

“I don’t want to visit you every Dream. You hurt me.”

There is a moment of silence between the 2 of them before Dream looks at Tommy in the eyes. “Tommy, I’m sorry.” 

“Really?” Tommy asks skeptically.

“I am sorry for everything I did to you.

“How do I know you aren’t lying?” Tommy moves up close to the boors and rests his hands on them.

“I have no reason to lie, Tommy,” Dream answers.

Tommy sighs. “I can not forgive you completely Dream. You have done some awful things.” He looks down at his shoes as he talks. “I am not here to manipulate you because you manipulated me and so many others. Actually, that's why things have been shit in this land.”

Looking up at Dream sitting silently on his bed, he continues. “But now that you are in here, things are finally becoming sort of okay. And the person that needs to fix themself the most is you, Dream.” Tommy stares into Dream's eyes trying to read any emotions he may have. “How do you feel right now?” He asks honestly.

Dream replies slowly. “I feel sad.”

“Why Dream?”

“Because I lost my friends, my belongings, my home, you.”

Tommy is startled from the comment but he keeps a straight face. “How do you feel about losing everything?”

“I feel bad Tommy.”

“Who do you miss the most?” The question causes Dream to react, quickly standing and walking to the bars. Tommy backs away suddenly.

“Tommy I think you should leave now.” Dream says in a low voice, his eyes flashing.

Tommy repeats the question but Dream gets more aggressive.

“GUARD!” Dream calls out. “Tommy, you need to leave now.”

“Dream-”

Sam's voice comes up from behind him. “I will escort you out now.”

“But Dream-”

“You will be leaving now Tommy,” Sam repeats. He turns and starts walking over the bridge and Tommy feels there is no other choice but to follow him out. Staring back once more, he catches a glimpse of Dream's face before the lava appears around his cell once more.

Sam leads Tommy back through the prison and towards the doors. Waiting for the door to open, Tommy speaks. 

“Why are you being so serious, Sam?”

“This is not something I can take lightly. This is serious business.” Tommy nods but he feels a shiver crawl up his spine. 

“I will be back soon,” Tommy informs Sam. Sam stays silent as the doors open.

“See you soon then Tommy.”

“Bye.” Tommy waves. He sighs when Sam does not return the gesture. Turning on his heels, he starts his long walk back home.

Opening his door, he sees Tubbo still laying on the couch with a book in his hands and a cup of tea on the table. Quickly shutting his book, Tubbo looks over to where Tommy stands shrugging off his coat and boots and tossing them by the door.

“You know there is a place for those,” he points out.

“This is my house,” Tommy reminds him sarcastically. He flops down on the couch beside Tubbo resting his legs on the table in front of him. 

“Move your feet from my tea.” Tubbo says smacking Tommy's feet from the table.

“Maybe you should move your tea away from my feet.” Tommy retorts. Tubbo laughs. He settles against Tommy's side.

“You are freezing.”

“Well I was just out in the snow.”

“That’s true,” Tubbo nods playfully. Turning to look at Tommy in his face, he asks, “how did it go?”

“It went well.”

“And Dream?”

“Dream is very locked up,” He assures Tubbo. “And he has not changed.”

Tubbo sighs at the news. He wasn’t sure what he had expected. He just knows that Tommy came back safe and Dream can no longer hurt them. With those warm thoughts in mind, he curls up against Tommy and finally lets himself doze off without worrying about anything.

Tommy smiles before running his hand through Tubbos hair. “God, you need a haircut.” 

Tubbo laughs softly, his hand swatting at Tommy. Not fighting back, Tommy too lets himself have a moment of rest. They both sleep the rest of the day away in front of the warm fire.  
~*~*~*~  
Walking along the prime path to clear his head, Tommy trips over something at his feet. “Ow,” he moans, gripping his ankle. He looks to find the cause of his fall, not able to miss the red vines creeping their way through the cracks in the wood.

“What is this stuff?” Tommy exclaims in disgust. He stands quickly and looks around for the source but can not find a direct answer. Choosing to ignore it, he continues along the path, but the further he walks, the more signs he starts to see.

Plastered all along the path and on the side of every building is a large poster, all supporting something called the “Eggpire.” 

“How have I missed this?” Tommy marvels, realizing that when he doesn’t look, he seems to miss a lot going on around him. He steps towards a small gathering of vines and picks one from the ground, flipping it in his hands trying to get a closer look.

“I see you have found interest in the blood vines.” Bad’s voice startles Tommy, causing him to drop the vine in shock.

“Blood vines!” He responds, wiping his hands of the fabric of his pants. “Where did they come from?”

“Surely you have heard of the Eggpire?” Bad asks.

“I have only just noticed,” Tommy replies reluctantly.

“Would you like to see the source itself?”

“I mean-” Tommy pauses before taking a step closer to Bad. “What happened to the red in your eyes. It looks...grey.”

Bad looks away quickly, hiding his eyes. “It must be the weather,” he stutters. “Will you join me to visit the egg?” Bad is quick to change the subject. Feeling a need to comply, Tommy nods.

Leading Tommy down into the spider farm, they run into AntFrost reading near the enchantment table bookshelves.

“Ant!” Bad says excited. Tommy jumps when Ant looks up, his eyes seeming to glow a slight purplish. 

“Ant, we are on our way to see the egg, care to join?”

“Of course Bad,” Ant says with mock happiness. 

“Come on now,” Bad says. He grabs hold of Tommy's elbow and the 3 of them walk further underground and down a long tunnel. 

“Oh, my, god,” Tommy breathes. He can not seem to comprehend the sight of it all. Where there used to be a large stone cavern, hollow and empty, there is now a red infested cave. There is hardly space to walk on the floor without stepping on the redness.

Bad smiles at Tommy's gaze. “You haven’t even seen the egg yet.”

“There’s an egg?” Tommy sounds skeptical but he follows Bad, cautiously stepping over all the red vines.

“Woah.”

“Come closer Tommy, place you hand upon the egg.” Ant smiles.

“I would rather not,” Tommy starts to back away, but his foot slips on the smooth stone ground. Tipping over, Bad hurries to his side. He helps Tommy regain his balance, but he doesn’t let go.

“Bad, I think I would like to go now,” Tommy says, getting worried.

“Oh, but you have only just come down here.” Slowly, Bad starts pushing Tommy closer and closer to the egg. Tommy shuts his eyes as he makes contact with it.

After a moment, Ant asks, “how do you feel?” Tommy opens his eyes reluctantly, his hands pressed against the egg. He stands still waiting for something to happen.

“I feel...fine?”

“Did you hear anything?” Bad persists.

Tommy stares at the 2 of them blocking his only way out. Slowly he says, “yes, I did hear something. The egg, it spoke to me.” Bad’s eyes light up. 

“What did it say Tommy?”

“It told me to come back later,” Tommy says carefully, “to revisit it.”

“That’s good,” Bad sighs. He starts pacing back and forth. “It would not be very good if you didn’t feel anything.” He stares at Tommy as he smiles. “People tend to love or hate the egg, but, there is no in between.”

Tommy laughs nervously. “Well, I really should get going.” He starts walking towards the exit, his head turning to see if they would follow him, but they don’t. Once out of eyesight, Tommy starts to run. Through the tunnel and up the stairs, and he doesn’t stop until he can feel the grass underneath his feet.

Using the trident he carries on him, he makes his way home quickly. Through the doors and onto his couch is where he stays. Pondering what happened down there with the egg, Tommy goes and makes himself a cup of tea.

“Tommy!” Tubbos voice carries through the closed door. “Tommy, open up!” Tommy goes and lets Tubbo inside, his friend immediately heading to his cabinets, probably to steal some snacks. Finding the tea on the stove, Tubbo fixes himself a cup.

“Hi Tubbo,” Tommy laughs. His smile drops as Tubbo spits out the tea.

“How many times has Phil tried to teach you?” Tubbo says before pouring the tea down the sink. Tommy scoffs.

“It’s not that bad,” he argues. Taking a sip, he too spits it out. “Okay, maybe it’s not the greatest.” Setting the cups in the sink, Tubbo drags Tommy to the couch.

“What have you been up to?” He asks.

Tommy sits for a moment before deciding his next words. “I saw something strange, Tubbo”

“Care to elaborate?”

“You know all those, ‘Eggpire’ posters all about?”

“Yeah,” Tubbo leans in, curious. 

“Well, I went and saw the egg.”

“And?”

“And Bad and Ant were there and the egg was supposed to speak to me, but Tubbo, I didn’t feel anything.”

“Is this related to all those gross looking vines hanging everywhere?” Tubbo cocks his head.

“Yes-”

“Can I see it?” Tubbo interjects.

“I don’t know if that is a very good idea Tubbo.”

“Oh Tommy, please,” Tubbo whines, shaking Tommy's arm. “I’ve been so curious about those.”

“Okay,” Tommy finally gives in. “But we need to be careful.” Tubbo nods in agreement before hopping off the couch and pulling on a coat. Slipping out the door, Tommy takes Tubbo down the same route Bad had taken him. 

Carefully making sure no one is following, the 2 of them sneak into the spider farm and down the long tunnel. 

“Woah,” Tubbo gasps.

“Woah is right.” Taking a hold of Tubbos hand, he pushes aside the low hanging vines and they slowly and carefully make their way towards the egg. 

Pressing his hand to the exterior, Tommy shakes his head. “I still don’t feel anything.” Turning to Tubbo, he asks softly, “do you want to see how you feel.”

Tubbo smiles surely. Stepping up next to the egg, he places his hand upon it. The smile on his face turns into a frown very quickly. Removing his hand, he takes a step back. “Tommy, I don’t think I like the egg very much.”

Worried, Tommy pulls Tubbo in close. “Did it say anything to you,” he asks.

“No, no it didn’t, but-”

“You’re back so soon.”

Tommy turns slowly upon hearing Ant’s voice. Looking up, he sees the 2 of them sitting atop the egg staring down at him and Tubbo.

“I thought you said you heard the egg talk to you.” Bad's voice sounds a slight bit threatening and Tommy picks up on this immediately.

“You heard that?” Tommy says nervously. He starts fidgeting with his hands. 

Bad turns to Tubbo. “How do you feel?”

Tubbo tries to feign a smile. “I feel pretty good,” he says, though his breath shakes slightly. Bad sighs heavily.

“You know Tommy, I think you just need to spend a little bit more time in here,” Bad smiles. “You too Tubbo.”

“No, I really think we will be going now-”

“No, Tommy” Bad's voice turns stern. “You will stay here with the egg. 

Grabbing hold of his and Tubbos arms, Bad drags them closer to the egg before sitting them down at the base. Tommy stares at Ant and Bad as they stand over him and Tubbo and threaten them with their tridents.

Suddenly, a figure appears from behind. Tommy tries to keep his face straight as he sees Sam sneak up to his captors. 

“I’m sorry, but these kids are under my protection.” Knocking Bad back with his trident, he yells at Tommy. “RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!”

Jumping to his feet, Tommy grabs onto Tubbos wrist and pulls the both of them through the red growth and towards the tunnel.

“STOP THEM!” Bad shouts at Ant, but before he can go after them, Sam knocks him to the ground as well. While he has the advantage, he takes off running towards the boys. 

Running through the tunnels, Tommy makes sure he can still see Sam behind them. He makes it back to the surface with Tubbo, both panting. After a long moment, Sam appears. He grabs their arms and starts pulling them along as he runs.

“Sam, where are we going,” Tommy manages to get out, already out of breath. 

“The Holy Lands,” Sam replies. He lets go of the boys and they try their best to keep up.

“SAM!” Tubbo yells looking over his shoulder. “They’re after us!”

“Keep running, just make it to the holy lands.” Sam shouts back. Getting both Tommy and Tubbo inside, he stops, bending over to catch his breath.

From outside the borders of the Holy Lands, Ant and Bad stand still, almost afraid to cross over.

“Sam,” Tommy says worriedly. 

“You and Tubbo go stay in the church and wait for me.”

Tommy nods hesitantly. Turning towards the church. He grabs Tubbos hand and pulls them inside the comfort of the church.

“Are you okay?” Tommy looks over at Tubbo now that they have a moment to think.

“I am going to be honest, I did not think it would go that badly.” Tubbo gives a small laugh.

“I’m glad your okay-”

“Are you immune?” Tubbo interrupts.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Tommy shrugs. 

Tommy and Tubbo sit tired on one of the benches before they hear the door slam.

“They’re gone.” Sam says before going to sit beside them. He places a hand on Tommy's shoulder for reassurance. His voice reaches a serious tone.

“I had a talk with Dream.”

“You what?” Tommy asks. Tubbo can feel the unease so he steps back to give the 2 of them space.

“He ,um,” Sam stutters,” Dream told me everything he did to you in exile.”

“Really?” Tommy is surprised to hear this. “Everything?”

“He told me about your armor and your tent. And yes,” Sam sighs, “even the beach party.”

“Why did he tell you this?”

“I would like to believe that Dream is changing, but we can not know for sure if that is the case.”

“And you believed him?”

“Is what he told me a lie, Tommy?”

“No.” Tommy's voice is quiet.

“Why did you not tell anyone about what he did?”

“Sam, I may be 17, but I can handle these things on my own.”

“You should never be afraid to ask your friends for help Tommy,” Sam says lightly. “I promise you, Tommy that I will not let anything like that happen to you again.”

“I appreciate you Sam, but you can not promise me that-”

Sam cuts him off with a stern but caring look. “Then I will try my hardest.”

Tommy must admit he enjoys the comfort of knowing that there are people willing to look out for him. “Thank you Sam,” Tommy says. He smiles shyly before turning to Tubbo.

Sam looks at the 2 boys before saying “you can go home now if you would like.”

“Thanks Sam,” Tubbo says brightly. He smiles at Sam before giving him a small hug.

Tubbo and Tommy leave Sam in the church and head towards Tommy's home. Every bit of vines laying around startles Tommy. 

They arrive home and Tommy goes to head inside, but Tubbo does not follow him.

“Are you coming?”

“I think I’m going to head back to my place,” Tubbo says, looking for any sign of disappointment. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be near his best friend, but a little alone time could do him some good right now.

“That’s alright,” Tommy smiles. They wave goodbye and Tommy waits till Tubbo is far down the path before shutting his door and crashing on his couch for a much needed nap.  
~*~*~*~  
“How are you feeling?” Jack asks, bringing tea from the kitchen to where Tubbo lays on the couch. He sits up grabbing the mug Jack hands him.

“I’m fine, Jack,” he swears, giving Jack a reassuring smile. 

“Are you sure?” 

Taking a sip from the hot mug, Tubbo nods.

“If you say so,” Jack replies. He has noticed the tension in his friends shoulders. Trying to believe Tubbo, he sits next to him on the couch. “It’s a lovely morning,” he comments in an attempt to wave away the awkwardness.

“It is,” Tubbo agrees while looking out the window.

“Come on then,” Jack says suddenly. He stands and pulls Tubbo up from the couch. Sighing, Tubbo follows Jack out the door and onto the snowy landscape. 

“Where does this grass keep coming from?” Jack asks, exasperated as he stares at the small bits of grass sprawled across the land. 

“Must be enderman,” Tubbo says, laughing at the slight annoyance in Jack's voice. Tubbo walks around to the back of his house where he sees Ranboo planting berries in the frozen ground. 

“You know those won’t grow,” Tubbo smirks, “the ground is too iced over.”

“They grow,” Ranboo replies confused, “I’ve seen them.” He motions for Tubbo and Jack to follow him to where the forest starts. Pushing aside a group of bushes, Ranboo reveals a large clearing, every inch of the ground covered in berries.

“You really like planting berries, don’t you?” Tubbo says, staring at the berry bushes poke through the layer of snow. 

Ranboo smiles innocently. “It’s quite comforting.”

“Looks like it,” Jack jokes. They stare at the berries at the ground before Tubbo notices Ranboo holding a block of grass in his hands.

“How-” Tubbo stutters, ‘how did you do that?”

“I don’t know,” Ranboo smiles wearily. “I discovered it the other day, it calms me down.”

“Does that work on other things?” Jack asks curiously. “Like ice?”

“I can try.” Ranboo walks further into the clearing before placing the block of grass. “Perfect,” he smiles.

Walking over towards the frozen shore, Tubbo grabs onto Ranboos hand and runs over to the blocks of ice, dragging Ranboo behind him. “There,” he points.

Ranboo sighs but he goes and picks up a block of ice, holding it in his hand for a moment before going and placing it down on the frozen sand.

Tubbo stutters. “That’s-”

“Crazy.” Jack finishes.

“I don’t really see the confusion.” Ranboo cocks his head.

“Of course you don’t Ender Boy.” Tubbo laughs. “Let's go back inside,” he says, grabbing hold of the other boy's hands. They walk back into the comfort of Tubbos home and for the rest of the day, they sit by the fire and rest in each other's presence.


	9. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of different scenes that happen throughout the lore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said...Nukes.

Tommy awakes to a knock on his door. “Who is it!” He calls out. He wipes his eyes as he pulls himself up from the couch.

“It’s Puffy, something has happened to Sam.”

That news startles Tommy. It had hardly been 24 hours since he had last seen Sam, but Puffy sounded worried. He opens his door and sees Puffy standing there holding a piece of blood vine in her hand. 

“Oh hell no,” Tommy says, backing away.

“Tommy, Sam is in trouble and it's all because of these stupid vines.” She drops it onto the ground and steps on it with the heel of her boot.

“What happened Puffy?” Tommy asks, pulling his boots onto his feet.

“We had a meeting last night and-”

“Who’s ‘we’?”

“Bad, Ant, Punz, Sam, and me.” Puffy says. “Bad managed to get Sam trapped near the egg and I need help getting him out. I figured since you were immune,”

“How do you know that?” Tommy asks, squinting his eyes.

“Sam told me, now come on,” she pleads, grabbing onto Tommy and dragging him out the door. 

“Where are we going?”

“The egg.”

Tommy takes a deep breath before saying “okay.”

Following Puffy, Tommy isn’t sure yet if he can trust her, but if Sam really is in trouble…

The 2 of them make their way through the tunnel and into the room and immediately Puffy spots Sam sitting in a small carved out space. She runs over, expertly avoiding all of the red undergrowth.

“Puffy?” Sam sounds disorientated. Tommy appears beside Puffy. “Tommy?”

“Sam, are you okay.” Puffy sounds concerned.

“I’m okay.” Sam attempts to stand up, but his legs wobble underneath him and he falls back down.

“What happened to you?” Tommy looks pale.

“Nothing really,” Sam says slowly, “I'm just feeling quite weak at the moment.”

Puffy motions for Tommy to grab hold of one of Sam's arms and she grabs the other. Heaving, the 2 of them lift Sam to his feet and together they lead him towards the spider farm. 

“I would like to go home now,” Sam says wearily.

“Don’t worry Sam,” Puffy assures him, “we’ll get you home.”

The long path through the nether to Sam's home is a disorientating one. Sam seems to forget which turn to take and how to enter his own home, but eventually they make it.

“Fran!” Sam exclaims when he sees his dog sleeping on the chair by the fire. Leaving Puffy and Tommy by the door, he goes and sits next to her.

“Are you alright here on your own?” Tommy asks. But Sam has already slipped into sleep.

“Should we really leave him alone?” Puffy whispers quietly, but Tommy only nods.

“It will be fine,” he points at Sam already curled up on his couch, “besides, he is tired and we should just let him sleep.”

“You’re right,” Puffy smiles. She opens the door and the 2 of them leave Sam snoring on the couch. Shutting the door behind them, Tommy starts asking questions.

“Where did the vines come from?”

“They have spread from the egg.”

“And where did the egg come from?”

Puffy sighs loudly. She runs her hand through her hair. “I don’t know Tommy, no one does.”

“Why is Bad acting so...strange?”

Taking a deep breath, Puffy explains.

“Bad wasn't always like this, but this egg has affected him a lot. We tried to contain it at one point and when that didn't work, Skeppy tried to sacrifice himself.”

Tommy's eyes go wide. Puffy continues.

Eventually, the egg grew out of control and Bad, And, and Punz started to hear things. They think I did too, but I am only pretending for Sam's sake.”

“How dangerous is this?” Tommy asks quietly.

“Bad wants the vines to corrupt all of the land. His end goal is to make the Badlands the only faction left in this land.”

“Our Bad,” Tommy shakes his head, “Surely not.”

“It’s almost like they are being possessed, Tommy. We will figure out a way to stop this.

“And if you don’t”

“I would really not like to think about that right now.” Puffy admits. Shifting her weight from leg to leg, she breathes out slowly. “I think we should leave now. Sam will be okay.”

“I hope to god you are right, Tommy says. He follows Puffy to the nether and once back at the Prime Path, Tommy goes his own way. He rubs his hands together and blows on them trying to keep them warm.

“Surely not,” he thinks to himself. “Surely not.”  
~*~*~*~  
“Tommy!” Niki is knocking on Tommy’s door. She peers through the window, wiping the frost with her hand. Inside she can see Tommy sulking in his kitchen. She taps on the glass trying to get his attention.

Tommy hears the sounds and tries to ignore it for it is too early in the morning, but the tapping does not stop. He sighs, setting his cup of tea down after only taking one sip. 

Swinging the door open, he stands in socks and a light t-shirt against the winter air. “Hi Niki,” he yawns.

Niki comes inside and starts talking fast. “I thought you and I could go out and collect materials for Snowchester. Tubbo has been asking everyone for help and you know how much Jack has been helping him.”

“Niki.” Tommy's cuts her off. “It is 7:30 in the morning, I am very tired.”

“You were already awake,” she argues. “Besides, it has been a while since we have talked.” 

Tommy groans while walking towards his room. After a moment he reappears in thicker clothing and gives Niki a small smile. “Fine,” he agrees.

Niki returns the smile, but when Tommy turns to grab his coat, she furrows her brow. Stepping outside, Niki waits for Tommy to follow.

Closing the door, Tommy asks, “what do we need to collect?”

“Last I spoke to Jack, Tubbo needs a lot of spruce wood, and I happen to know of a large forest a little ways out.”

“You lead the way,” Tommy says, his words weak and a little tired.

Nodding, Niki starts walking down the paths. She unconsciously avoids all the vines and red growth with her mind far away in a different place. Tommy doesn’t try to start up a conversation because he enjoys the comfortable silence.

Reaching the tunnel that leads to Snowchester, Niki steps through first. Trying to ease things between the 2 of them, Tommy grabs onto Nikis wrist and together they run down the dark tunnel, the light at the other end slowly getting bigger and bigger.

Reaching the other end, Tommy jumps through with Niki now following him.

“Right,” he starts, “where do we go?”

“Further back this way,” Niki points back behind Snowchester.

“Then let's go,” Tommy smiles. He isn’t sure where this energy came from, but he is taking it happily.

Getting further and further out from Snowchester, Niki starts fidgeting with her hands. She bits her lip and her nails dig so deep into her skin that it bleeds. Looking at her watch, she sees the longer hand hit 8:00.

“I see the forest!” Tommy shouts from up ahead. He sees Niki and starts to walk back towards her.

“Keep going, I’ll catch up!” She shouts, waving him off. She watches Tommy nod as he runs into the trees. “I hope we weren’t too late,” she whispers a little frightened. Slowly, she makes her way towards the forest hoping to see something other than just trees.

“NIKI!” Tommy's voice is loud and it echoes through the leaves.

“Oh no,” she breathes. “No, no, no,” She shakes her head at the thought before coming upon Tommy where he stands. “No.” Her voice is like a ghosts.

“Woah.” Tommy stands in awe taking in his surroundings. He stands right at the edge of a large crater. After the fall of L’Manberg, he never thought bigger was even possible.

“TOMMY!” Tubbos voice sounds surprised. He and Jack come through the trees behind them and Jack freezes. 

“Niki,” Jack says in a low voice, faking a smile in front of Tubbo. “How weird seeing you here.”

Niki laughs awkwardly before Jack excuses them and pulls her to the side.

“Why is Tommy still here,” he whispers harshly.”

“I was too late, Jack. We came here as fast as we could.”

“Your job was to get Tommy here where this crater now sits.”

“I know what my job was Jack.” Niki gets slightly aggressive as she closes the space between the 2. “I am sorry that I could not bring him here in time, but we can not do anything about that now.”

Jack sighs as he looks over at Tubbo and Tommy. “We had a plan-”

“And we can make a new one.” Niki finishes. She ends the conversation with a slight nod and goes to stand back away from everyone leaving Jack to stare at her in disbelief.

“Tubbo, what are you doing here.”

“Funny story actually,” he laughs slightly. “I did this.”

Tommy stares in awe at his best friend. “How?”

Tubbo says quietly, “nukes.”

“NUKES!” 

“A personal project of mine.”

“That is so cool,” Tommy exclaims. Tubbo smiles shyly at the compliment. As if realizing, he asks, “why are you here?”

“Niki had asked for my help to gather some wood for Snowchester.”

“That was an extremely close call then,” Tubbo startles.

“What do you mean?”

“If you had gotten here 5 minutes earlier, you would have been toast.”

Tommy's smile fades. “Why would Niki lead me out to this spot at this time if it was only going to get blown up?”

“Niki didn’t know about this,” Tubbo says. “Only me, Jack, and the new guy, Foolish.”

“Strange,” Tommy shrugs. “Now come on,” he says eagerly, pulling Tubbo over to the edge. They look down together into the depths of the pit. 

“So cool,” Tommy mutters. Turning to Tubbo in mock anger, he says “how could you not tell me about this?”

"I wasn’t sure if they would work,” Tubbo replies honestly.

“And you’re sure Niki didn’t know,” Tommy asks skeptically.

“I am more than positive,” Tubbo responds, still in awe of the destruction. 

“My days are getting weirder and weirder,” Tommy admits. His voice gets a little quiet. “Seems Dream wasn’t our only threat.”

“But he is one less threat,” Tubbo comments optimistically. 

Tommy smiles at him brightly. Sitting over the edge, their legs dangling, they stare ahead. Tommy sits trying to grasp everything that lays in his future and Tubbo thinks of the sanctuary he is trying to build and protect. They both sit burdened with their own troubles and find comfort knowing that they will always have each other.  
~*~*~*~  
“I have to talk to talk to him. I have waited long enough.”

Ranboo paces back and forth inside his comfort room.

“I have to tell Dream about the things that he did.”

Taking the memory nook from his pocket, Ranboo rifles through the pages before returning to the first page.

“I have to find out what it was that I can’t remember.”

He runs his thumb down the spine of the book before snapping it shut. Turning it over and over in his hands, his eyes flick over the cover.

“And I have to know what else isn’t in this book.”

Ranboo climbs out from his panic room and leaves the small hut he resides in. He starts making his way to the portal. Passing Techno’s house, he peers in through the windows, but only sees empty furniture.

Making it to the portal and through the nether is easy, but as Ranboo exits the community portal, his heart starts to race.

He clicks his tongue nervously, trusting his feet to guide him along the long path that leads directly to the prison. No one is out on the path leaving Ranboo alone with his thoughts.

“What do I say? How do I approach him?” His voice carries worry and doubt throughout his entire body.

“You will be fine,” he assures himself, immediately calming down after the words leave his mouth. His breath sits at an even pace even after the shadow of the prison starts to block his vision. 

“Ranboo,” Sam greets professionally. He stands next to the door to the prison. Ranboo says nothing in return, his eyes drawn too the prison wall.

“Follow me.” Sam leads Ranboo inside, and like all other visitors before, Ranboo waits through the long and slow process of visitation. 

Through the lava walls and the locked doors, Sam takes him all the way to Dreams cell. The lava falls from the ceiling revealing Dream, his face set, his hands gripping the bars in front of him.

“Sam,” Ranboo says slowly, “I need to take my memory book in with me.”

Sam stares into his eyes looking for any signs of mischief, but he only catches a hint of fear. He sighs, letting his guard down for a moment before handing Ranboo the book he had been holding onto. Ranboo nods gratefully before placing his feet on the stone platform that will take him to Dream.

“Ranboo,” Dream says almost in shock.

“Are you surprised I came?” Ranboo asks curiously.

“I’m surprised you didn’t come sooner.” Dream answers truthfully.

“Why?”

“We’re best friends,” Dream smiles.

“We have hardly spoken.” Ranboo looks around nervously, his eyes catching on the slight twitch of Dreams lips.

Dream cocks his head. “I have probably spoken to you more than anyone else.”

“You are just trying to get in my head,” Ranboo says quickly. “I know what you’re doing, you’re trying to scare me-”

“How am I trying to scare you?” Dream laughs. His hands fall from the bars beside him before he starts pacing. Stopping to turn and look at Ranboo, he asks, “why are you acting so different?”

“What do you mean?”

Dream doesn’t answer. He lets out a small huff, his eyebrow arching, before he continues pacing.

“I’m glad you came to visit me Ranboo. I’m glad to see you.”

“Why are you glad to see me?” Ranboo clutches his book closer to his chest. Dream notices.

“Well, after everything you did.” His head tilts, motioning to the book.

Shaking his head, Ranboo shoves the book behind his back. “You’re trying to make me think I did all of those bad things.”

“But you did do those bad things.” Dream returns to the bars trying to close the space between the 2 of them.

“What?”

“After Dream told you to,” Dream continues, his eyes lighting up at the enjoyment of seeing Ranboo so vulnerable.

“I got rid of the voice,” Ranboo says sharply, his voice low.

The only reason you don’t hear the voice is because Dream is in prison. You can’t imagine what he sounds like after so long without him.”

Taking a step back, his back heating from the lava, he shakes his head in confusion. “Why are you referring to yourself in the 3rd person?” He asks slowly.

Dream sighs. He turns towards his bead and reaches towards the pillow, lifting it to reveal a worn out book. Reaching under the bed next, Dream pulls out many more books, all bound with string.

“I’ve been writing during my time. You can take a look,” he offers, scooping up only some of the books that lay at his feet.

Reluctantly, Ranboo takes the books through the bars. He slips his own book into his pocket before opening up one of the books Dream handed to him. The first page looks eerily familiar. And the second. And the third.

Taking his thumb, Ranboo flips through all of the pages, all of them identical to the ones tucked away in his coat.

Frantically, Ranboo drops the book and looks at another, all the pages the exact same. He starts to panic, his breath catching in the back of his throat. The third book is no different, nor are any of the other books Dream handed him.

Dream’s voice comes as a shock to Ranboo causing him to drop all the books in his hands. “You need to face the truth.”

“I am facing the truth,” Ranboo croaks. “And the truth is that you are a terrible person.”

“No Ranboo,” Dream smirks, “the truth is that you helped Dream do everything. The truth is,” Dream draws out, his voice getting lower, “I’m not even Dream.”

“You have to be Dream,” Ranboo cries, his voice panicking. “Even if you know everything in my book-”

“I know everything in that book because I am you.”

“No,” Ranboo manages to gasp out, his throat closing in on him.

“You have been helping Dream. The only reason you haven’t been talking to me is because you can’t picture what he sounds like.”

“NO!” This time, Ranboo raises his voice trying to drown out the ringing in his ears.

“You 2 used to talk everyday.” Dream sounds reminiscent. “He would tell you what to do and you would obey. You were like his little servant.” The smile on Dreams lips grow.

“I would never work with someone who hurt everyone I care about,” Ranboo growls.

“Oh, but you did Ranboo.”

“Then how come I don’t remember any of it.” Ranboo flails his arms in desperation, his eyes gathering tears.

“You do remember-”

“NO I DON’T”

“You do remember because I remember, and I am you. And I am not even real.”  
“No, no, no.” Ranboo falls to his knees, his head in his hands. He looks back up only to find an empty cell. “NO, PLEASE.” He cries loudly, his voice begging.

Ranboo shuts his eyes, his hand rubbing them till he sees spots, but those spots don’t go away when he opens them. They only get bigger, his vision swirling. The ceiling starts to cave in on top of him.

“SOMEONE, HELP!” But no one comes. Because no one can hear him. His body goes numb and his legs fall from underneath him, his whole body following with a thud as he hits the floor. Hard.

“What’s happening?” Tears roll down his cheeks, burning as they make their way down his skin. He shuts his eyes in the hopes that the pain will stop, but it doesn’t.

He finds he can no longer find the energy to hold himself up and his body gives in. He lays on the floor watching the ceiling get closer and closer. Within a second, his vision goes black, and the world goes quiet.


	10. The Egg Meets Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's experience with the egg. For the first time. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started writing the Masquerade from the Tales of the SMP but have yet to finish it. That will come before this. Everything in here is just one big work in progress.

“This is a lovely home you have here.” Bad smiles and cocks his head at Techno who sits in confusion at the dining table.

“Why are you here?” He asks, eyeing Bad suspiciously.

“Oh no reason. Only a little birdy told me you might have gotten correspondence from someone in particular.” He returns the stare.

“I’m sure you must have heard wrong. There are very few who know about my whereabouts.”

“And yet I was able to find you,” Bad says, cutting Techno off.

“Well yes I have had some...unexpected, visitors.” Techno agrees. He stands and goes around to grab the back of his chair, slowly pushing it under.

“The egg would love to hear about this,” Bad comments, his tone sounding as if he is only thinking out loud, but Techno picks up on this.

“The egg?” He asks.

“Ahh.” Bad laughs. “I almost forgot. You have never seen the egg before, have you?”

“No.”

“Why don’t you come along to the Badlands and you can see for yourself the glorious egg.” Bad offers, but the low growl in his voice makes it seem more of a threat.

Techno nods, his mouth set in a thin line. Bad stands by the door and holds it open, waiting patiently as Techno adorns his winter clothes. He starts rambling.

“My gosh, I can’t believe I have forgotten to show you the egg. Oh I am sure you will absolutely love it. I feel you and the egg will get along quite well.”

“This egg...where did it come from?” Techno asks as he makes his way through the door. Once outside on his porch, he looks up and sees a black and white face peeking through the attic window. 

“Oh well, you see,” Bad starts. “We found the egg underground by the spider farm and we soon learned the effect it had on people-”

Techno tuned him out as they started off. He turned back towards the house and watched as Ranboo slipped through the front door and started following them at a safe distance. His attention snapped back as he heard his name.

“Techno?”

“Oh I’m sorry. It was just so interesting hearing about the egg. My brain tends to...chat about exciting things such as this.”

Bad stops and looks confused, but he doesn’t question it. What he does question is the sudden flash of purple he sees from behind a tree.

“Does it feel like someone may be...watching us?” He asks, his eyes glued to that spot, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Techno chuckles. “Always.” He places a hand around Bad's shoulder and starts to guide him to his nether portal, forcing his eyes away from the suspicious sight.

They make it through the nether, all the while, Bad talking in awe about this so called egg, but Techno doesn’t hear a single word of it. Every once in a while, he checks to make sure a certain ender boy is still on his tail.

Once through the community portal, Techno tries to hide the shock on his face. 

He will admit, it has been a while since he allowed himself to come back to this part of the land, but he could say for certain this is not what things used to look like.

“These vines-”

“Came from the egg,” Bad smiles. He starts walking forward leaving Techno to follow in confusion. The ‘vines’ cover everything. From the roof of every building to the crack of every board in the Prime Path. Where his old posters used to hang, egg propaganda can be seen instead. 

The dark crimson colors covering everything in sight give Techno an uneasy feeling. Suddenly, the voices become a little difficult to keep under control. Despite the growing headache, Techno moves forward.

“I notice your skin seems to be a lot less...red, than normal. Everything alright?”

Bad turns and keeps up his small grin. “It’s just the weather. Very cold and all.” Techno nods.

While they continue along the path, Techno finds Ranboo hiding behind a small building and he gives a small nod, then goes to scratch his ear when Bad notices. He gives a nervous laugh.

“You have been acting odd,” Bad observes.

“You are one to talk,” Techno retorts. “All this talk about an egg. Might I remind you, you came to me, not the other way around. That is odd.”

Bad scoffs. Before he turns around, Techno can see the top of Ranboos hat peeking out from behind a cross structure. The movement catches Bad's eye and before Techno can say anything, Bad rushes over to where it happened.

“You must have seen that,” Bad insists, but Techno only shrugs.

“Must’ve been the berries.” He points at the ground next to Bad's feet where a newly planted berry bush is poking through the dirt.

“Must’ve been,” Bad replies skeptically, but he chooses to continue on without thinking about it.

“You know where the spider farm is, right?”

“It has been a while, but I am sure I can remember,” Techno says rather sarcastically.

Bad nods but doesn’t say anything. He just keeps making his way towards the entrance of the spider farm, wanting to just leave Techno behind and forget about it. But Bad reminds himself the power he will have if Techno could join their side. He smiles to himself at the very thought.

“Gentlemen first,” Bad emotions once they reach the long drop down.

“How kind,” Techno smirks, but he listens, dropping down into the empty and dark cave where spiders are farmed day in and day out. Although at the moment, no one is nearby. One one side of the walls is a door like a cut in the stone and Bad appears beside it, startling Techno.

“I will take the lead from here,” he states. Through the dark hallway they walk, and Techno slowly picks his way through all the hanging vines and red dust in his path. He wipes it from his cape in disgust.

They make it to the room with ease. Techno had never been down this far. He prided himself in his knowledge of a land he was not allowed in, but this was new. It was covered in the same substances that lay across every stone on the land above. 

The ceiling is hardly visible and the walls are covered in red goo. There are red torches that line the floor leading the way to what seems to be the center of it all. In the corner of the large cavern sits a large egg, its color darker than the rest with vines growing from its base.

“Some nice interior decorating.” Bad signs in annoyance at the comment, but manages to get Techno closer to the egg.

“Come see how you feel in its presence,” he says. Techno reluctantly steps forward and places his hand on the egg. Immediately, his mind is pulled into a whirlwind of voices, one dominating them all. In a low and menacing growl, he hears unsettling words.

“You look familiar. Do I know you?”

Techno snaps out of it and becomes unbalanced, catching himself before he falls. His breath gets heavy and his eyes go blurry. He gathers the strength he has and steadies himself before locking eyes with Bad.

“What the hell was that?” His voice is low and threatening as he slowly draws his sword. Bad backs away slowly trying to hide the growing fear in his eyes with a slight grin.

“So you can hear it. That’s good.”

“Why on earth would that be good.”

Bad raises his hand in defense as he tries to calm Techno down. “Open yourself up to it. Not many have the ability to experience this.”

Techno glowers at Bad as he slips his sword safely back into place by his hip. Without looking away, he places his hand on the outer shell of the egg and braces for the headache.

The voices swirl through his mind, dominating any others trying to break through. It gets louder and louder to the point where Techno can hardly make out the words. He struggles to listen and just barely catches the end.

“Tell me what you want Technoblade. I will give it to you.”

Out of breath, Techno moves his hand from the egg and stills himself. He looks at the ground and watches as his vision starts to swirl. The voices in his head start to grow angered at the takeover of his mind. With a groan, Techno returns the smile Bad has yet to wipe from his smug face.

“Bad what are you doing here!” Techno turns at the sound of the voice, surprised to see Puffy. 

“I was only showing Techno the egg. There is no need for you down here so you can shoo,” Bad scoffs.

“Techno, you shouldn’t be down here,” Puffy interjects, ignoring Bad.

“Puffy he heard the egg.” Puffy freezes.

“The egg spoke to Techno?” Techno nods slowly, his eyes darting between the 2 of them feeling very cornered. “What did it say?” She pushes.

“There are a lot of things my mind tends to tell me. I have a hard time picking one out of the many,” he says slowly, weighing his options to either fight or wait and see what happens. He picks the latter.

“Bad I think it’s time to take your leave,” Puffy says low, her tone serious.

“I don’t think you understand what I am trying to do here-”

“I understand well enough to know that Techno needs to leave.”

“You don’t want to leave, do you?” Bad asks Techno suddenly, catching Techno off guard.

“It’s not the most pleasant down here,” he says. Bad sighs in frustration.. Before he can make eye contact with Puffy again. He catches the slightest bit of movement.

“We are being watched.”

“We are the only ones in here.” Puffy says, quickly catching Techno's eye, but Bad insists. He pushes vines from his face to get a better look and calls out.

“I know you're in here. Just come out. You can’t hide from the egg!” Techno taps his foot on the moss covered floor as he crosses his arms. From the corner of his eye, he sees Ranboo shift from his hiding spot. He groans quietly.

“AHA!” Bad shouts out. Going closer, Techno and Puffy follow closely behind.

Ranboo is cornered in a matter of seconds and his eyes show a slight hint of fear at being caught. He looks up at Techno, an apology written on his face, but Techno only shakes his head.

“Why have you been following us?” Bad demands.

“I just get a little lost sometimes.” Ranboo laughs nervously. He tries to walk past them, but Bad steps in his way.

“It's been a while since you’ve spoken to the egg. Why not come and have a little chat?”

“I would really rather not-”

“Oh but the egg loves you,” Bad says happily, waving his arms. Ranboo stares at Techno.

“Really?”

Leave the poor kid alone,” Puffy says annoyed, trying to pull Bad back, but he doesn’t budge.

Are you okay?” Techno asks quietly. Ranboo gives a slight nod before turning back to Bad. 

“Maybe some other time,” he says shyly. “Now doesn’t seem like the best time.” 

Bad gives up a little too quickly for Techno's liking. “Follow me,” he says, letting Ranboo free from the corner he was trapped in. Reluctantly, they all follow him, feeling that bad things would happen if they didn’t.”

Ad leads them out of the cavern and back through the spider farm. He takes them up to the surface and Puffy starts to grow suspicious as they make their way to the meeting room. She gives Techno a look that could only mean one thing. Watch out.

The meeting room, a larger version of the egg, sits in the middle of a maze of vines. Once traversing over them, Bad politely invites them inside. Puffy goes in first, trying to decipher Bad's strange actions.

“Come sit,” he persists, slowly getting them all inside with him. He sits at the head of the table and crosses his hands. “The egg has told you some very...intriguing things.” His words are pointed at Techno.

“You must know by now that I do tend to hear many things. That was just one voice of many, and most of it I could hardly understand,” Techno says, his tone cold.

“You are a very powerful person,” Bad says smiling. “And the egg has offered you whatever you want. That could be very beneficial, could it not?”

“I have everything I need. Thank you.” He turns to Ranboo without thinking and catches him looking back, but Ranboo returns his eyes to the table nervously.

“The egg needs people and you don't necessarily like people.”

“I am quite fond of Ranboo,” he says, a slight smile on his lips as he sees Ranboo blush beside him.

“Well you don’t like many others as I have seen.”

“Then you have not seen enough,” Techno states in defiance.

“What about those you don’t like? The egg would take care of them.”

“I am perfectly capable of handling my enemies myself.” Bad sighs in response. He turns his attention to Ranboo and holds eye contact.

“What do you want?”

“I want to not be involved-”

“Oh, but the egg wants you involved. I would even go so far as to say the egg needs you.”

“You came for me, you can speak to me,” Techno interrupts firmly. He looks Bad dead in the eyes, almost as if challenging him to say the wrong thing.

“So you say you care about Ranboo.” Techno stays silent. “You wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to him?”

“This is sounding like a threat,” he growls.

“Bad, back off,” Puffy says loudly.

“This does not involve you,” Bad replies harshly. “You are the one that needs to back off.”

“You are outnumbered and out armored,” Techno points out, a smile forming on his lips. His eyes are like daggers, staring a hole through Bad who starts to shrink down in his seat at the sudden danger.

“I only came here to talk. No need to get violent,” he says desperately trying to regain the authority of the room. “In fact, I think it is time for you to take your leave.”

“Gladly,” Techno snarls. Standing from his chair, he walks to the entrance. He looks at Puffy who stands to follow, then to Ranboo who is still sitting nervously. For the first time ever, the voices feel an overwhelming need to remind him that he has the power to protect him. He turns to step out of the door, but not before he hears a cry from Ranboo.

“You’re not leaving,” He hears Bad say roughly. His blade is quick to sit against Ranboos throat. Without hesitation, Techno and Puffy draw their own swords and face Bad.

“You said you cared about him-”

“And you said you need him,” Techno reminds him.

“You’re right,” Bad smirks. Quickly, he lets go of Ranboo and shoves him behind his back, wielding his sword out. He barely blocks Techno's advance, feeling the blade piece his skin. With the force pushing him back, he is able to knock Ranboo down the trap.

Ranboo shouts out as he falls down into the egg below while Techno fights off Bad above. He swings his sword as a distraction for Puffy to get in a hit, Bad not able to fend them both off. They corner him easily, pressing their swords against his.

A last minute retreat, Bad throws an ender pearl out the window. Before it carries him away, he smiles.

“I got him.”

The space where he stood becomes empty and Techno rushes to look down where Ranboo fell.

“This is what happened to Sam,” Puffy says worriedly. “Do you have a trident?”

“Do I have a trident?” Techno laughs. He calls down below to make sure Ranboo is okay.

“Just a little wet!” Ranboo calls back up.

“I’m going to drop my trident down there. Use it to get back up,” Techno shouts down at him, only hearing an echo of okay. Carefully, he drops his trident down.

“Puffy what the hell is happening?”

“Bad has lost his mind. He is trying to hurt those who don’t follow the egg. It has gotten bad Techno.” Suddenly, Ranboo comes flying up and lands next to the 2 of them before he drops to the floor looking exhausted. Puffy and Techno are quick to his side.

“Ranboo, are you okay?” There is concern in Techno's voice, something Puffy had not heard before.

“I, I heard them.”

“Who?” Puffy pushes.

“The voices.” Ranboo shuts his eyes as if in pain. “They were so loud.”

“And you can understand them?” Puffy asks. Ranboo nods slightly before hissing out in pain. Techno grabs hold of his arm while Puffy grabs the other, and together they hoist him back on his feet.

Together they walk out the door, but before they can get far enough away, Bad's voice comes from above. Techno turns and glares at him standing on top of the egg building.

“You tried to hurt a child!” Puffy shouts. “Again! Bad this has gone too far.”

“Ranboo did you hear the egg?”

“No.”

“Are you sure.”

“He said no,” Techno responded coldly, stepping in front of Ranboo.

“So what are your thoughts about the egg Techno?”

“You have some nerve asking that,” Techno says. He looks at Bad as if daring him to make another move, and when he doesn’t, Techno turns and starts to walk away, Ranboos arm around his shoulder. Puffy lets go.

“Be safe,” she whispers before turning to Bad. Neither of them come after Techno and Ranboo, nor do they care about what Bad and Puffy are discussing.

Ranboo and Techno make their way along the path before coming to a stop in the Community house for a rest. Ranboo slumps against the wall as Techno looks out the window towards the community portal.

“You think you can make it through the nether?” He asks. Ranboo pants slightly, but he nods his head. Slowly he tries to stand on his own, but he wobbles slightly before Techno is back by his side.

“Let’s just take it slow for now,” he says carefully. He starts helping Ranboo over to the portal and once there, through it. They make it in easily and start on the path home when Ranboo speaks up.

“So you hear a lot of voices?”

“You could say that, yes.”

“Who do you hear?”

“There are a lot of voices that I hear. Too many to place. I don’t really notice a single one. Why are you asking me this?”

“Well I only really hear one voice.” Techno turns to look at Ranboo as they walk.

“And whose voice is that?”

“Um. It’s Dream's voice actually.” Ranboo looks back nervously. Techno stares straight ahead trying to process that.

“Care to elaborate?”

Ranboo nods. “You know when you see me walking around sometimes and I act kind of...strange?”

“You do that pretty often,” Techno jokes, but Ranboo doesn’t laugh.

“That's something called an enderwalk. And my memory is, not great.”

“So how does Dream's voice fit into it all?”

“Well that’s the thing. Dreams' voice tends to fill in the gaps in my memory.”

“How does that work?” Techno asks as they arrive at the portal that leads home. He holds Ranboo steady as they go through and continues to lend his shoulder for support as they walk through the snow.

“I’m not sure,” Ranboo says honestly as he continues trying to make sense of the voice. “Whatever happens when I enderwalk, Dreams voice is there to tell me all about it.”

“Do you believe the voice?”

“Well I haven’t been writing in my book as often as I used to, and others have informed me of my weird behavior. So why wouldn’t I?” Techno shakes his head in confusion. They make it to the house and up the front steps.

“I will talk to Phil about this, and you should too when the time is right. But for now, get some rest.”

“I can get over to my hut-”

“No no. Sleep inside Ranboo,” Techno insists, opening the door and getting them both through. He moves Ranboo to the couch and sets him down before looking him over. He sees the stress in his eyebrows, in his shoulders, and in the way he holds himself.

“Get some sleep.” He says warmly. He pulls a blanket from one end and tosses it to Ranboo before turning to the kitchen to make himself a pot of tea.

“Thank you Techno,” Ranboo says shyly and Techno smiles.

“No problem kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not go past this point for a while because rewriting chapters and filling in a lot of gaps takes time.


End file.
